


Outlaw Friends

by c62



Category: King of Fighters
Genre: M/M, Past Relationship(s), Smut, Undecided Relationship(s)
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-16
Updated: 2017-04-29
Packaged: 2018-09-08 22:23:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 35,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8865634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/c62/pseuds/c62
Summary: Están obligados a trabajar juntos, pero no a llevarse bien. Nuevos sentimientos y fantasmas del pasado chocan contra la tensión existente dando lugar a algo mas que "trabajo en equipo", algo que ni siquiera se esperaba de ellos.





	1. Cuestiones básicas de convivencia

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** ni los personajes ni el universo SNK me pertenecen. Escribo por gusto y sin ánimos de lucro.
> 
>  **N/A:** Si bien el torneo tiene un alcance mundial con combates realizándose en distintas locaciones del globo, esta historia transcurre en la ciudad ficticia de South Town para facilidad de comprensión.
> 
>  **Aclaraciones:**  
>  —Diálogo  
> "Pensamiento"  
>  _Énfasis_

El torneo The King Of Fighters de ese año se desarrollaba con normalidad y el trío fuera de la ley estaba entre los mejores equipos. Billy sonrió para sí mismo mientras pensaba en lo exitosa que estaba resultando la misión que tenía junto a Yamazaki y Gato, y en lo satisfecho que estaría Geese al terminar la competencia. Más que nada, le gustaba hacer bien su trabajo. Estiró los brazos y dio un profundo suspiro, leyendo las últimas líneas del reporte que estaba escribiendo para Geese y al concluir en que estaba bastante bien, guardó el archivo y apagó el computador, ya era hora de dejar el trabajo un momento. Giró en la silla y se sorprendió a ver a Gato sentado en silencio en una de las camas de la habitación, posiblemente meditando. No tenía idea de que estuviera allí.

Si bien Geese les había dicho que no esperaba nada parecido al trabajo en equipo entre ellos, les había ordenado a que ganaran el torneo, y Billy no tenía en mente decepcionarlo. Recordó molesto el día que se reunió con Yamazaki y Gato, y como habían empezado con el pie izquierdo. Aunque las semanas que habían pasado juntos como compañeros de equipo habían limado un poco las asperezas, estaban muy lejos de llevarse bien. Además de haber sido contratados por Geese para estar en el mismo equipo, no tenían nada más en común.

El rubio se reclinó un poco en su silla mirando a su compañero. Sentado con las piernas cruzadas y las manos sobre sus rodillas, los ojos cerrados con fuerza, lejos de estar relajado se veía tenso por alguna razón. Billy no recordaba realmente haberlo visto alegre o tan solo menos serio, pero el sujeto parecía ser un amargado todo el tiempo, y aunque tuviera un motivo, Billy no estaba enterado de ello y se le dificultaba entenderlo, cosa que lo ponía un poco nervioso. No tenía idea de cómo podría reaccionar Gato frente a algunas situaciones, ni cómo podría calmarlo, o distraerlo, no tenía idea de nada. Yamazaki en ese aspecto era todo lo contrario, extrovertido aunque misterioso a su modo, reaccionaba con gusto frente a la violencia o el dinero, y se aburría de la palabrería disfrazada. Billy ya lo conocía, desde hacía años que lo conocía.

Pero Gato era un arcón cerrado con llave.

Se quitó la bandana de la cabeza en un suspiro y la dejó sobre el escritorio. Para su sorpresa Gato lo miró y gruñó, al parecer molesto. Billy no pudo evitarlo pero rio divertido frente a la actitud del otro.

—¿Cuál es tu puto problema? —Gato gruñó de nuevo frente a la pregunta de Billy, obviamente molesto por haberse visto perturbado.

—Ninguno, y no tengo interés en discutir contigo —respiró profundamente y cerró los ojos de nuevo, parecía un poco menos tenso esta vez. Billy lo miró desconcertado, aunque podría haber sido peor.

Geese le había contado muy poco acerca de su nuevo compañero: buscaba a su padre y su posible hermana lo buscaba a él. Billy pensó en su relación con Lilly. Su hermanita era lo más importante que tenía y no podía imaginarse ignorándola o huyendo de ella, como lo hacía Gato con su hermana. El tipo le resultaba cada vez más odioso. ¿Qué podría ser tan malo que había logrado convertirlo en un hombre tan cruel y detestable?

Gato por su parte no podría estar más desinteresado por sus compañeros aunque lo intentara, ninguno le agradaba demasiado, pero tampoco los odiaba. Billy no era más que un perrito faldero y Yamazaki un desquiciado, no podía verlos de otra forma. Le molestaba estar atado a ellos, por lo menos hasta que ganaran el torneo, pero aquello era un mal necesario, y la recompensa le convenía mucho. Tenía la mitad del plan resuelto, pues ganar no sería tan difícil, estaba demasiado seguro de sí mismo, y al ver el desempeño de sus compañeros, al ver lo fuertes que podían ser, se había permitido confiar en ellos al menos en ese aspecto.

Podía sentir los ojos de Billy fijos sobre su persona, escudriñándolo, como si quisiera descubrir sus secretos. ¿Pero que podía interesarle al rubio? ¿Su padre? ¿Hotaru? Seguro habría quedado con la duda luego de la reunión en la oficina de Geese, quien impunemente había mencionado al hombre y a la chica frente a sus ahora compañeros. Billy de seguro ya habría hablado con el viejo, y sabría la mitad de su historia, y eso le molestaba de sobremanera, pues eso era privado. Aunque no se lo habría preguntado directamente, podía darse cuenta de que Billy moría por saber más de él. Yamazaki le era indiferente, no le interesaban él, o Billy, si no el dinero y los enfrentamientos. Él le parecía más indiscreto, aunque difícilmente le dirigía la palabra, pues parecía más interesado en hacer enojar a Billy y forzarlo a pelear, aparentemente para saldar una vieja deuda.

Después de haberlo atrapado observándolo, estaba seguro del interés de Billy en él, y sin mucho esfuerzo podía imaginar su rostro con una expresión de intriga, torciendo la boca en duda, viéndose ridículo si no fuera por su ceño fruncido, que de alguna forma lo hacía ver más malo de lo que realmente era. Quiso reír por lo tonto que le resultaba su compañero, pero solo esbozó una sonrisa y movió la cabeza de lado a lado, despectivo. La estrepitosa voz de Billy y su molesto acento lo sacaron de su letargo nuevamente.

—¡Sabes reír! Ya era hora, maldito odioso.

—Pensando en tu tonta cara, cualquiera aprende a reír.

Mal educado como la primera vez que hablaron, Billy decidió que no sería buena idea comenzar una pelea pues podría arruinar todo lo que habían logrado los tres hasta el momento, por lo que optó por hacer la vista gorda frente a la respuesta de Gato y reír, como si de un buen chiste se tratara.

—Tienes mi permiso de hacerlo más seguido, ¡hasta parecías agradable! Menudo desperdicio.

—No busco agradarte, ni a ti ni al otro sujeto —sacudió la cabeza apartándose el cabello de la cara, dándose a su vez aires de superioridad, y continuó—: No me sirve de nada agradarte, y no sirve que te agrade a ti.

—Oh verás, si sirve, estoy harto de este ambiente de porquería, tan tenso por nada…hablo de cuestiones básicas de convivencia, solo eso.

—Pues convive con alguien más, que no me interesas, ni siquiera puedes mantener una conversación inteligente.

Billy se sintió un tanto herido al ser tomado por idiota, por lo que dejó de contestar. Apretó los puños, no en señal de amenaza, sino por los nervios. Gato podía ser cruel sin perder la calma y hablando correctamente, igual que su jefe. Gato chasqueó la lengua despectivamente, había puesto a Billy en su lugar, y no le había costado demasiado. El rubio miró a su alrededor, casi maldiciendo a Geese por haberlos obligado a quedarse en una habitación no muy amplia de hotel, con la excusa de que estando juntos le sería más fácil vigilarlos. No eran un trío de niños revoltosos después de todo, pero no iba a quejarse, menos ahora.

Billy rápidamente pensó en que un cigarrillo lo calmaría. Le desconcertaba que algo que le molestara tanto lo relajara, pero no iba a pensar mucho en ello. Se levantó y fue directo a la mesita junto a la cama donde Yamazaki dormía de vez en cuando. Revolvió el cajón sabiendo que encontraría una caja de cigarrillos, después de todo su compañero se llevaba ese vicio asqueroso a todos lados, y siempre tenía más por cualquier eventualidad. Sonrió, Yamazaki estaba loco, aunque no era un idiota.

Gato lo miraba con intriga, sin poder imaginarse que podría estar buscando. Su actitud le pareció algo turbia, husmear en las cosas de alguien más le sonaba a hurto, y aunque Billy le pareciera un delincuente de poca monta, no le parecía un ladrón. O simplemente no podía hacerse una idea de qué podría querer robarle a Yamazaki. Impulsado por la duda se movió un poco para verlo mejor, cuando Billy se sentó en su cama mientras encendía un cigarrillo, como si se hubiera olvidado de que no estaba solo en la habitación. El humo hizo toser a Gato, pues claramente no estaba acostumbrado. Billy exhaló en su dirección, solo para molestarlo un poco.

—Tenía entendido que no te gustaba esa porquería.

—Pues no, no me gusta —dijo, mientras le tendía la pequeña caja—, pero bueno, tampoco es tan malo.

Gato lo miró no muy convencido y rechazó la oferta. No había fumado nunca y no estaba en sus planes empezar a hacerlo. Billy pudo casi adivinar lo que estaba pensando.

—Ah, no sabes, debí suponerlo.

—¡No es eso! —respondió molesto y bufó ante la sonrisa burlona que se formaba en los labios de Billy. De un manotazo tomó la caja y se fijó unos segundos en la marca y la advertencia sobre los riesgos de fumar, aunque eso no iba a detenerlo, no iba a echarse hacia atrás con algo tan trivial, mucho menos frente al inglés que parecía ansioso de tener algo con que burlarse de él. Después de sacar un cigarrillo y llevárselo a la boca levantó la vista para pedirle el encendedor a Billy, pero éste ya lo tenía con la llama frente a su cara. La sonrisa antes burlona, ahora desafiante, como si aún esperara a que Gato se arrepintiera. Frunció el ceño intentando no verse incómodo, el accionar de Billy le había dado algo de vergüenza, y se inclinó hacia adelante sosteniendo el cigarrillo entre dos dedos, aspiró con fuerza ni bien tocó el fuego y se apartó. Tenía idea de cómo encenderlo, pues había visto a Yamazaki hacerlo incontables veces, sin mencionar a gente en la vía pública, aunque no tenía idea de cómo fumarlo, por lo que se ahogó de inmediato. Apartó el cigarrillo por inercia y tosió con fuerza, disgustado por el sabor del tabaco y el humo, que para peor le hacía arder los ojos.

De haber sido alguien más, tal vez se hubiera reído, pero haber convencido a Gato para hacer algo le parecía un triunfo y no iba a arruinarlo por el gusto de burlarse. No pudo evitar pensar en que Yamazaki lo habría hecho.

— Esto es una porquería.

— Hey sólo traga y echa el humo por la boca, vas a encontrarle el gusto pronto — dijo en el tono más amigable que pudo, para luego demostrar lo que le había dicho. Esto podría contar como trabajo en equipo.

Al ser más sencillo que discutir, Gato siguió las indicaciones de Billy, sin mucho éxito. Como su terquedad le obligaba a no darse por vencido siguió intentando, fumándose casi la mitad de la caja en un periodo de tiempo demasiado corto. La cabeza le daba vueltas y le dolía. Habiéndose probado así mismo, lanzó la caja y el encendedor al otro lado de la habitación, en evidente hastío.

—¿Pero qué rayos? —La indignación en el tono de voz de Billy le dio gracia, se cruzó de brazos y habló con una mueca de superioridad—: Ya basta de este vicio asqueroso, perdedor.

Billy carraspeó incrédulo, aquello parecía una broma: un avance. Dejó caer la colilla del cigarrillo que acababa de terminar de fumar al suelo, pisándola apenas con la bota.

—Apenas aprendes a no ahogarte y ya te crees el mejor, ¿ah?, hace media hora no tenías idea siquiera a que sabía el tabaco —levantó la vista y agregó airoso—, y apuesto a que hay otras cosas que tampoco sabes hacer.

Gato lo miró intrigado y se acercó un poco a él, mostrando interés en lo que Billy pudiera decir después.

—Ah, entonces tengo razón.

—Eso depende, no estoy enterado de qué es lo que aprendes siendo un delincuente.

—¡No soy un delincuente!

—Liarte con delincuentes te hace uno, no vas a decirme que el loco de nuestro compañero o el viejo de tu jefe no son delincuentes.

—Ahora es tu jefe también, idiota.

—Digo la verdad, perrito faldero, no seas tan susceptible.

Gato tenía una forma cruel de bromear, sin duda, pero Billy ya había aprendido a darse cuenta de ello. No le había gustado para nada que insultara a Geese, ni que le llamara _perrito faldero_ , sin embargo no iba a dejar que eso lo enfadara más de la cuenta.

—Pues este perrito podría hacer que toda la información encontrada sobre tu-sabes-quién sea lanzada a la basura —sonrió al ver que había dado en el clavo, pues Gato frunció el ceño molesto.

—Ya, ya, si te ofendes por una tontería así, no sé cómo logras llevarte bien con Yamazaki, quien he escuchado, te dice cosas peores, tonto.

—¿Llevarme bien? ¿Qué clase de chiste estúpido es ese? ¡Odio al maldito infeliz, y voy a acabar con él cuando termine este estúpido torneo!

—Si lo odiaras tanto, habrías acabado con él hace tiempo, listillo, pero tú mismo te detienes, ¿no?

—No es algo que importe demasiado.

—No a mí, pero a ti sí —se inclinó hacia adelante y le dio un leve golpecito en la frente, como si quisiera hacerlo reaccionar y continuó—: Oye, te agrada y ya, no sé por qué te esfuerzas en negártelo, tonto.

No era como si sólo le agradara, el asunto iba más allá de eso, pero no iba a decírselo a Gato. Recordó con mucha vergüenza las veces que había intimado con Yamazaki. Por un tiempo se había acostumbrado a que el mayor lo arrinconara contra la pared, lo besara hasta hacerle doler la boca, lo tocara con sus toscas manos o que lo hiciera suyo las veces que quisiera. Prefería engañarse creyendo en que simplemente uno había utilizado al otro y ya, aunque no era cierto, pues sabía bastante bien que le gustaba y que incluso podría haber sido más que eso. Movió la cabeza, como si intentara apartar sus pensamientos, ya podía sentir su rostro arder. Maldijo mentalmente a Gato por hacerle recordar el malsano y efímero romance que había tenido con esa bestia años atrás, por hacerlo recordar lo que sentía por él y por hacerle ver lo tonto de su actuar al seguir molesto por el episodio violento que se sucedió en la oficina de Geese.

—Ah, sí, tienes razón, —dijo mientras se frotaba la nuca, aun absorto en sus pensamientos—, pero esa tonta cara suya, ¿no vas a decirme que no te provoca darle un golpe?

—En verdad me provoca darles un golpe a los dos, pero aun no decido el orden.

A pesar de que no se consideraba un entrometido, el pasado de sus compañeros le interesaba en la medida de que podría ayudarle a entenderlos, le parecían un par de idiotas pero seguro tenían sus motivos. Estaba a punto de agregar algo más, cuando vio que Billy esbozaba una sonrisa tímida sin mirarlo directamente, Gato pensó entonces que no sería buena idea darle un golpe, pues arruinaría su rostro. Gruñó molesto frente a su tonto pensamiento, ¿acaso le parecía lindo? ¿Acaso le daba lastima, verlo tan vulnerable?

Sí, y tal vez.

Se había mostrado odioso y lo había insultado desde que se conocieron, pero conforme pasaban los días Billy le agradaba cada vez más, no había caso en no aceptarlo. Efusivo, festejando sus victorias y halagando de forma exagerada sus movimientos, el rubio tenía facilidad para ser simpático o por lo menos para aparentarlo. De temperamento volátil, se alegraba por los triunfos, se enfurecía frente a un insulto a su jefe a quien le guardaba un profundo respeto, se amargaba ante la idea de fracasar y estallaba en rabia si llegaba a escuchar algo de otro luchador, con quien aparentemente había hecho equipo hacia ocho años, pero las cosas habían terminado muy mal. Y ahora, en su cara podía ver una expresión de vergüenza, podría decir de dolor. Le había hecho remembrar un recuerdo lastimoso sin intención y casi se sintió mal por ello, porque ni siquiera lo había querido así. Conocía muy bien aquella expresión, pues la había visto en el rostro de Hotaru, al negarle su parentesco. La muchacha habría insistido, Billy por su parte prefirió sonreír derrotado.

Gato se veía distraído aunque serio, característica por defecto en su rostro duro pero joven. Una sonrisa que no fuera sardónica simplemente no le quedaría bien. Su obrar lo hacía parecer un hombre mayor, aunque sus comentarios airosos y egocéntricos delataban que tenía menos de treinta años. Su estilo indicaba que estaba muy lejos de ser un sujeto de ciudad, "como yo" pensó Billy. Tosco, cerrado en sí mismo, no podían ser más diferentes. Tal vez por ello es que se sentía súbitamente interesado en él. Aprovechando lo abstraído que estaba el otro, se acercó y del mismo modo que lo había hecho con él, le golpeó la frente.

—Hey, ¿qué te…?

Con un movimiento fugaz, Gato lo tomó vigorosamente por la muñeca, llevó su brazo a la altura de los hombros y lo empujó con fuerza contra la cama sin soltar el agarre, mirándolo como una fiera, como si de un enemigo se tratara. La respiración de Billy se aceleró ante la explosiva reacción de su compañero, propia de su entrenamiento en Kung Fu. Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo al tenerlo tan cerca y de aquella forma, más por esos ojos negros mirándolo fijamente. Una sonrisa de triunfo se dibujó en el rostro de Gato, haciendo que Billy se sonrojara de golpe. ¿Qué rayos?

—¿Por qué esa cara? ¿No dijiste que parecía más agradable?

Una burla, por supuesto que era eso.

Bufó y se soltó del agarre de Gato, para cubrirse el rostro avergonzado—: Maldito imbécil, yo…yo creí… —"creí que iba a besarme" concluyó para sus adentros.

Y como si la humillación no hubiera sido suficiente, su compañero lo agarró por ambas muñecas forzándolo a dar la cara. Billy lo miró, la expresión en su rostro era diferente: no le parecía tan tosco como antes y lo observaba de una forma extraña, como estudiando cada centímetro de su cara, la tonalidad de su sonrojo o la frecuencia en el temblor de sus labios. Pudo distinguir un dejo de fascinación en sus ojos negros.

Gato ahora estaba seguro de que no le parecía lindo, sino que realmente lo era. Su rubia cabellera alborotada, sus ojos azul claro, el rubor en sus mejillas. "No me sirve de nada agradarle", "no me interesa", se repetía para sí, mientras sentía una opresión en el pecho y un ligero calor en el rostro. Se inclinó sobre Billy y lo besó sin más. Ya tendría tiempo para cuestionarse luego.


	2. Críptico

La chaqueta abierta de Billy dejaba ver su torso marcado por el entrenamiento diario, cada musculo definido como si cincelado sobre mármol estuviera. Su piel bronceada por el sol de la campiña inglesa donde vivía con su hermana pequeña, y por el de las playas de South Town, era de un color que simplemente era fascinante de ver, y brillaba por el sudor, al igual que su rostro. ¿Qué debía adorar primero, de aquella cara que inexplicablemente le gustaba tanto ahora? Podría empezar por su boca entreabierta, su nombre entre jadeos escapaba de ella, acompañado de gemidos que le hacían dar vueltas la cabeza. Luego seguiría por el rubor en sus mejillas, que iba casi a juego con el rosa oscuro del cuello de su chaqueta. Sus ojos, de un azul claro atrapante ahora estaban cerrados con fuerza, tal vez por vergüenza, dolor o placer, o una mezcla de las tres. El dorado brillante de su cabello ahora se veía de un tono más claro y frío, producto de la luz pálida de la luna de South Town, que se colaba por la ventana del cuarto y lo iluminaba. La estupenda vista de su compañero lo tenía embelesado, haciéndolo sentir un imbécil por todos los insultos que le había dicho antes de esta noche, pero esto podría entenderse como una disculpa.

Una voz conocida lo despertó. Se sentó en la cama, atontado aún por lo que su inconsciente le había mostrado. Volteó lentamente para ver que rayos estaba haciendo Yamazaki.

La imponente figura de su compañero, ahora del otro lado de la habitación, habría hecho retroceder temeroso a más de uno, pero a él no. Por lo poco que había oído de él, sabía que era alguien de cuidado. Pero Gato no le temía, no le temía en lo más mínimo. El sujeto estaba hablando solo, aparentemente furioso, el porqué de ello era algo que pronto averiguaría si prestaba atención. Yamazaki revolvió los cajones de la pequeña mesa al lado de su cama, aún con una expresión de fastidio notable en su cara hasta que encontró un trozo de tela, para luego sacar su mano derecha del bolsillo y con ella el cuchillo que siempre llevaba. Dio un suspiro largo al sentarse para proceder a limpiar la sangre de aquella navaja. Gato simplemente pensó en quien sea que hubiera muerto por su mano, lo hubiera hecho tras dar una lucha digna.

El mayor admiraba el brillo del metal que acaba de limpiar, un dejo de orgullo presente en su rostro. Sencillamente aquel objeto era demasiado valioso, tal como lo era el collar de su madre para él.

—Impresionante, ¿no crees? —dijo en un tono de voz grave, poco característico en él.

—Algo, más que nada me parece deshonesto.

Reconoció lo arriesgado de su juicio ya muy tarde, pero Yamazaki lo tomó como una broma y simplemente sonrió con una mueca desagradable. Billy tenía razón: tenía ganas de partirle la cara.

—No voy a hablar de moral contigo —guardó el arma en su bolsillo, y el pedazo de tela manchado de sangre ajena en el cajón y continuó—, vete a negar a tu hermana mejor, o dásela a alguien que le dé buen uso.

¿De dónde había sacado que la muchacha era hermana suya? ¿Qué tenía que ver Hotaru en la charla de todas formas?

—Una cosa no tiene que ver con la otra, eso no te interesa —replicó molesto, no le gustaba que le mencionaran a la chica y el que se hubiera referido a ella como un objeto lo enfurecia.

—A nadie le interesa, ni a mí, ni a Billy, ni a Geese; pero es demasiado importante para ti, como para asegurar su bienestar liándote con nosotros.

Tenía razón.

Si bien no iba admitirlo nunca, por supuesto que la seguridad de Hotaru era importante para él, después de todo tenía un corazón, no era una máquina, ni una bestia como lo era Yamazaki. Gato se había apartado de la chica hacia demasiado tiempo en busca de su padre, esperando a que ella lo hubiera olvidado. Pero lo recordaba y aún esperaba por su regreso, tan decidida estaba a no resignarse a perder también a su hermano, que partió en su búsqueda.

La sed de venganza lo había transformado en lo que era ahora, llevándose a aquel muchacho que Hotaru conocía. La lastimaba cada vez que negaba ser su hermano, lo sabía con certeza, pero era lo mejor, pues creía que Hotaru estaría bien si acabara por creer que su hermano estaba desaparecido y que tal vez algún día volvería con ella a ser una familia otra vez. Hacer que viviera con una falsa esperanza era cruel, pero más seguro que estuviera con él. Su padre ya había matado a su madre, y no planeaba arriesgarse a que matara a su hermana.

Agitó la cabeza apartando aquellos pensamientos de su mente, no le gustaba repasarlos en lo absoluto. Volteó a ver a Yamazaki y lleno de coraje le habló—: Cierra la puta boca.

Yamazaki levantó una ceja y torció la boca en un suspiro, había escuchado eso muchas veces, aunque nunca en un tono tan certero. Contestó con un movimiento ondeante de su mano, restándole importancia y acto seguido sacó del bolsillo una delgada caja plateada y al abrir ésta, un cigarrillo. Gato ya le había pillado el gusto al tabaco, así que le hizo una seña para que le diera uno. El mayor lo miró extrañado pues no sabía que aquel vicio le agradara.

—No tenía idea —dijo mientras le alcanzaba un cigarrillo y el encendedor. Observó a Gato encenderlo en silencio, para luego hacer lo mismo con el que se había llevado a la boca. Tras exhalar, Gato contestó, dándose aires de misterio—: Yo tampoco, pero es agradable —y antes de que Yamazaki preguntara lo obvio prosiguió—: Billy me enseñó.

La risotada del otro lo desconcertó, no entendía que podía resultarle tan gracioso. Era un sujeto inestable sin duda.

—¡No sabía que ya te llevabas bien con el perrito faldero! Si se cree tanto como para enseñarte, tal vez ya no se ahoga.

—¿Y tú que podrías saber de eso?

—Bastante, cuando lo conocí no soportaba el humo —explicó mientras fumaba con total parsimonia—, pero no le quedó más que acostumbrarse y aceptarlo, al estar tanto tiempo conmigo.

Gato lo miró con seriedad y en silencio. ¿Qué significaba aquello? Ya estaba enterado en que habían sido compañeros de equipo hacía ya algunos años, pero parecía haber algo en el medio, algo que no se atrevería a preguntar y que le urgía saber.

**/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/**

La breve charla con Yamazaki le había dejado una sensación de malestar un poco extraña en él. Las horas pasaron pero aquellas palabras aun retumbaban en su cabeza. Lo más sensato era no entrometerse, no preguntar, y dejar las cosas como estaban.

Resopló con fuerza y el sonido que emitió se perdió entre el del viento, que movía con suavidad las hojas de los árboles del pequeño parque a donde se había retirado. No soportaba seguir dentro de la habitación, menos cuando Yamazaki no parecía tener intención de irse. De haber estado Billy se habría quedado.

Billy otra vez invadía su mente.

No había dejado de pensar en el rubio desde que lo besó: sus labios, su cuerpo caliente bajo el suyo y su actitud sumisa al no mostrar resistencia ni escapar a tan íntimo contacto. La misma opresión en el pecho de aquel momento lo invadía ahora, haciéndole pensar en lo mucho que quería besarlo de nuevo.

—Maldición Gato, no seas estúpido, ¡esto es una completa estupidez! —dijo en voz alta, mientras se frotaba las sienes, condenando sus sentimientos.

Billy lo había encantado en muy poco tiempo, y de haber pasado mucho antes, tal vez el día en que se conocieron, las cosas serían diferentes. Su orgullo no le permitiría pedirle perdón por los insultos o la frialdad con la que se dirigía a él, pero Gato era lo suficientemente inteligente para admitir sus errores, al menos para sí mismo. También podría admitir el cambio en su actitud, pues se sentía menos tosco que algunas semanas atrás.

—¡Hey hey hey! Gato, ¿dónde rayos estabas?

Esa muletilla estúpida, ese acento molesto, no había duda de que era él. Utilizó toda su fuerza de voluntad para no voltearse a verlo de inmediato, no quería parecer desesperado, ni nada por el estilo. Billy se sentó a su lado en la banca donde estaba y le dio un golpe en el brazo, intentando traerlo a la realidad.

—¿Estás sordo? ¡Deja de pensar tanto!

—Para alguien que no acostumbra a hacerlo seguro parece demasiado.

—¡Entendí eso! —dijo el rubio entre risas, si bien había sido un insulto, no encontró la crueldad característica de Gato en su comentario—. Te estuve buscando, Yamazaki me dijo que te habías ido sin decir una palabra, fue difícil encontrarte.

Billy estaba interesado en él, y después de lo ocurrido el día anterior, podía darse el lujo de pensar que le correspondía, pues si no fuera así Gato ni siquiera le hubiera hablado, mucho menos lo hubiera besado. El recuerdo de aquel acercamiento le hizo arder las mejillas y desviar la mirada, tenía que hablar con él acerca del asunto, pero no sabía cómo abordarlo, o si simplemente tenía que olvidarlo y dejarlo como un arrebato del momento.

No iba a mentirse, la última opción no le gustaba en lo absoluto.

—Respecto a lo de ayer, olvídalo —la voz de Gato era apenas un murmullo un tanto grave, pero bastó para que Billy lo escuchara. Se volteó a verlo incrédulo y abrió la boca para decir algo, para quejarse. El nudo que se había formado abruptamente en su garganta se lo impidió.

— Desde que te conozco no he hecho más que hablarte cruelmente, no es correcto — Gato se cruzó de brazos mientras hablaba, nunca mirándolo a la cara, decirle aquello ya de por si le costaba horrores pues era como admitir una derrota, pero haber dejado a su orgullo perder por una vez lo había hecho merecedor de la simpatía del rubio, que era el primer paso antes de cualquier cosa.

—¡Eres un imbécil! —Alcanzó a articular entre risas, el alivio que sintió fue inmenso, ya se había hecho a la idea de que Gato le gustaba y el posible rechazo lo habría lastimado—. ¡Ya estoy acostumbrado a todo eso!

Gato se decidió a verlo: esa amplia sonrisa, sus ojos cerrados con fuerza, las pestañas un tanto húmedas producto de un regocijo importante, su torso moviéndose al ritmo de sus carcajadas en conjunto le devolvían una imagen hermosa y lo convencían de lo que sentía por él. Nuevo, repentino, diferente: así podía llamar a aquello que estaba sintiendo por su compañero. Quería agradarle, le interesaba, ya no tenía dudas de ello. Quería que fuera suyo, que riera solo estando con él, que estuviera con él.

_No le quedó más que acostumbrarse y aceptarlo, al estar tanto tiempo conmigo._

El súbito recuerdo de aquella frase sin mucho sentido lo golpeó con fuerza, haciéndolo repensar las cosas. La voz de Yamazaki en su tonalidad más grave provocaba un eco demasiado molesto en su cabeza, el críptico mensaje oculto en sus palabras, ¿acaso lo acababa de descubrir? Pero más importante, ¿había algo que descubrir, o solo estaba imaginando tonterías?

Billy estaba hablando de algo, su voz se escuchaba distante aunque lo tuviera al lado, decía algo del trabajo, una pelea al día siguiente y Geese. Pestañeó varias veces, ajustando la vista como si acabara de despertar de un sueño extraño e interrumpió a Billy con una pregunta que, si tenía suerte, podría dar el pie a otras que responderían la duda que lo estaba carcomiendo.

—¿Por qué Yamazaki y tú se odian?

El rubio tragó saliva y su expresión cambio, se sentía un tanto incómodo porque no le gustaba recordar aquello. El torneo del '97 se veía distante pero aun lo recordaba como si hubiera ocurrido el año anterior: la curiosa forma en que se había conformado su equipo, Yagami fuera de sí por el Disturbio de la Sangre, Yamazaki perteneciendo a la estirpe de aquella especie de soldados de Orochi y la pelea contra el mismo dios. Parecía una loca leyenda oriental de las que tanto le gustaban a Geese, pero había sido todo real.

—¿Por qué te interesa?

—Porque sí.

—¿Qué clase de respuesta esa?

—¡Ninguna! Simplemente quiero saber, realmente me parece estúpido que trabajen juntos si hay tanta rabia de por medio.

Billy resopló, había repasado el conflicto con anterioridad y cada vez le parecía más ridículo seguir molesto con él, pero su orgullo era más fuerte. No tenía caso ocultarle los detalles de aquella tonta pelea a Gato y sacrificar la confianza que parecía aumentar entre ellos.

—Bueno, ya que —se cruzó de brazos y respiro profundo para comenzar su relato—, no es como si yo me hubiera buscado el problema, nada más me asignaron a trabajar con el problema —su compañero lo miraba serio, atento a cada palabra que decía—. Yamazaki me dio mala espina desde que lo conocí en un dojo, cuando fui a convencerlo de que se uniera a mí y trabajáramos para Geese.

—Lo dices como si hubiera sido sencillo —Billy no pudo evitar pero rió ante la observación del joven.

—¡Lo fue! Ya sabes cómo es la gente de su tipo, solo prometeles algo de dinero, una buena pelea y ya está.

—¿Y se odian por eso? Imbéciles.

—Puedo parecer idiota pero no lo detesto por eso, tú sabes todo ese lío de Orochi, ¿verdad? —Gato asintió sin decir nada, estaba enterado de ese asunto, algo había escuchado—, bien, al final del torneo nos dejó a Mary y a mí, desapareció.

—¿Mary es esa rubiecita con la que hablas a veces?

—Esa misma, quedó bastante molesta y sin nada, pues nosotros la habíamos usado, creo que ya me perdonó por eso —lo pensó un momento, estaba casi seguro—, Yamazaki apareció de sorpresa un día en la oficina, exigiendo su paga.

—Eso era de esperar, ¿no lo crees?

Billy lo hizo callar y prosiguió—: Si, pero fue violento, ¡ya ves que está loco! Peleamos, no tolero que sean irrespetuosos en frente de Geese.

Gato no quedó muy convencido, no parecía algo que generara una disputa que durara tanto tiempo. La lealtad de Billy era algo intachable, tenía sentido que se molestara, ¿pero de verdad era para tanto? Estaba algo decepcionado.

—Creí que habría más sangre de por medio.

—¡Oye! El asunto se estiró por bastante tiempo, y realmente no entiendo como pero acabamos viéndonos por gusto y peleando porque sí y ya.

_Viéndose por gusto._ ¿Y eso? No pudo evitar fruncir el ceño, no estaba muy seguro por qué, pero estaba bastante molesto, aunque intentó disimularlo. Billy no era muy observador, por lo que no notó su creciente furia.

—Ese es el tiempo que pasabas con él entonces —pensó en voz alta— y por eso es que fumas ahora y haces de tu chaqueta una mentirosa —agregó al final, esperando que el tonto chiste ocultara su obvia molestia.

El inglés se quedó sin aire frente a esa conclusión, estaba completamente seguro de que no le había dicho eso. Por los nervios tardó un poco en entender lo que de verdad había pasado: Yamazaki había abierto su asquerosa boca. La memoria de la última pelea real que tuvo con él y el primer acercamiento lo hizo ruborizarse. Nada le daba tanta vergüenza como aquello.

—Yo… —titubeó mientras pensaba una respuesta aceptable, pero nada se le ocurría. Gato se levantó y lo tomó de la chaqueta, para hacerlo ponerse de pie de un tirón.

—Tu eres un cabeza hueca, ya lo he confirmado —la duda presente en el rostro de Billy le daba más seguridad a su sentencia. Se encogió de hombros dándole la razón, no tenía caso discutir, no podría negarle nada si es que ya había descubierto todo. Unos leves golpes en la espalda lo hicieron avanzar junto a Gato.

"Que linda manera de tirar todo a la basura" pensó mientras se imaginaba tirándole todos los dientes a Yamazaki, por ser un maldito bocón.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Para mi, Hotaru es la hermana de Gato aunque eso no esté del todo confirmado aún.


	3. Fantasma del Pasado

El camino de regreso al hotel le resultó mentalmente agotador, Gato no pronunció palabra en todo el recorrido por lo que se ensimismó en sus pensamientos. ¿Qué había dicho el otro imbécil? ¿Por qué había abierto la maldita boca? Le dolía la cabeza de pensar, de recordar el tiempo juntos y el desprecio, el sentirse usado. La angustia se mezcló con la rabia y se agolpó en su pecho.

El menor era indiferente al volcán de ira a punto de hacer erupción que era Billy en esos momentos, y de buena gana abrió la puerta para que su compañero entrara al lobby primero. Un gesto algo galante que pasó desapercibido pues una bestia acaparó toda la atención de Billy.

Orgulloso, con la frente en alto y de postura completamente erguida como acostumbraba, Yamazaki avanzaba por el lobby hasta la puerta principal, imponiendo respeto y asustando a los huéspedes del hotel, que nada tenían que ver con el mundo de peleas en que estaban inmersos él, Gato y Billy. Sorprendentemente se encontraba de buen humor, por lo que incluso sonrió al ver a Billy acercarse aunque su expresión cambio abruptamente mientras el puño del otro se acercaba con rapidez a su rostro, acertando un golpe cargado de la fuerza de su rabia, enviándolo de espaldas al suelo.

Gato se había quedado atrás impresionado frente a lo que acababa de ver: apenas estaba atravesando el umbral cuando vio a Yamazaki caer pesadamente tras el puñetazo de Billy. El sordo ruido que produjo el golpe de aquel pesado cuerpo quedó ahogado por los gritos de unas personas que corrían hacia la puerta donde estaba, y lo empujaron para escapar de la trifulca que se avecinaba, temerosos de ser parte de ella. Las peleas de pandilleros en South Town nunca acababan bien.

—¡¿Qué rayos dijiste, maldito enfermo?! —Billy estaba fuera de sí, la furia evidente en su voz.

Yamazaki se sentó y lo miró, la sangre brotaba de su nariz cubriendo la mitad de su rostro, goteando por su barbilla y manchando su camiseta negra.

—¡Contéstame, infeliz! ¡Grandísimo estúpido, dijiste que no abrirías la puta boca!

La escalofriante risa del acusado hizo eco en el ya vacío lobby, prolongándola un poco más. Gato permanecía inmóvil desde la entrada, incapaz de interrumpir. Antes les habría dado la espalda, ignorándolos por completo pero el apego reciente a Billy se lo impedía. Ya los había visto insultarse, ya los había visto pelear, pero esta vez era diferente.

Esta vez iban a matarse.

—Deja de ladrar y muerde, perrito —dijo, mientras se levantaba con esa elegancia siniestra que lo caracterizaba—, que estoy ansioso por lo que sigue.

Se inclinó apenas hacia adelante y le sacó la lengua burlándose. Billy gritó rabioso y le dio otro golpe, pero no consiguió tumbarlo esta vez, solo hacerlo sangrar un poco más. La carcajada llena de maldad de Yamazaki se mezclaba con los gritos que Billy daba antes de cada golpe, quien aprovechaba que el otro no se defendía para golpearlo tantas veces pudiera, principalmente en la cara. Pero eso era justamente lo que esperaba y Billy no lo había considerado. Después de la burla continuaba el contra golpe, un movimiento que utilizaba con frecuencia y que ya conocían. Un puñetazo golpeó a Billy de lleno en el estómago, enviándolo unos metros atrás.

Se levantó tan rápido como pudo, intentando recobrar el aliento. Estaba arrepintiéndose de no haber esperado un poco, de no haber esperado lo suficiente para poder ir por su sansetsukon, con el cual estaba seguro podría dar una mejor pelea, pero no por ello se iba a dar por vencido. Avanzó otra vez hacia su compañero, dispuesto a acabarlo a mano limpia.

Gato estaba realmente impresionado, de no haber sido algo tan contraproducente para el trabajo que tenían que hacer, y de no haber temido por Billy, habría admirado con gusto el choque que se producía ante sus ojos. Aquello sin duda les valdría un severo regaño de Geese, con un miembro del equipo menos no habría posibilidad de ganar, porque estaba bastante seguro de que ni siquiera podrían seguir participando. Le había dicho que no esperara otro resultado, pues con él bastaba y serían victoriosos, pero ahora dudaba un poco de ello.

_—Últimamente, mi sangre hierve más de lo que puedo soportar…_

Billy esquivó por poco un azote de la mano derecha de Yamazaki.

_—Podría volverme un poco loco en este torneo, así que espero, ya sabes, que hagas las cosas bien…_

Un grito producto de la locura de Yamazaki al blandir su cuchillo parecía cortar el aire en el lobby, tal como el arma lo hacía con la piel del brazo de Billy.

_—Cuento contigo._

Billy perdió el equilibrio tras una patada del otro a su tobillo izquierdo, y cayó. Yamazaki rio horriblemente y se abalanzó sobre él con el cuchillo en posición para clavárselo y matarlo.

_—Has lo que quieras, mientras pueda considerarse un "accidente"._

La agilidad del joven pudo más que la enferma determinación del mayor, y el cuchillo quedó clavado en el antes bello piso de madera del hotel, ahora arruinado. Mientras intentaba quitarlo, la incredulidad presente en su rostro, Billy logró apartarlo de un puñetazo para levantarse.

—¡Si no me has matado antes, ¿qué te hace pensar que ahora sí?!

—¡Ya no me sirves de nada perro!

Cuando por fin logró desclavar el cuchillo del piso se quedó de cuclillas mirándolo como una fiera, con su sonrisa asquerosa, sus dientes manchados del rojo de su sangre. Su torso se hinchaba y deshinchaba al ritmo de su agitada respiración. Gato no le tenía miedo, pero la imagen lo hizo retroceder contra la puerta. Aquello no acabaría bien.

Billy le daba la espalda, por lo que no podía ver su rostro, el fuego en sus ojos, pero sí pudo ver como apretaba los puños, y era evidente que su conflicto iba más allá de una falta de respeto al jefe.

_—Es tu funeral._

Se inclinó sobre quien creía era un delator, lo tomó por el cuello de la camisa, le dio un puñetazo tan fuerte como el primero y lo soltó, como si le quemara las manos, como si le diera asco. Yamazaki cayó de nuevo al suelo, con la cara ensangrentada, riendo, como si nada hubiera pasado. ¿Hasta dónde llegaba su locura? ¿Hasta dónde llegaría la ira de Billy?

—Era un secreto, serpiente asquerosa, ¡SECRETO! —lágrimas de frustración se hacían presentes en sus ojos, ¿por qué lo había hecho? ¿Por qué le había dicho a Gato de que solían andar juntos?

—Dame otro golpe, perro, y otro, y otro, hasta que te des cuenta de que no he dicho nada —se arrodilló primero, y acto seguido se paró, una amplia sonrisa en su rostro y ambas manos en los bolsillos.

Estaba harto, no le importaba nada, lo golpearía hasta el hartazgo, hasta que se arrepintiera de todo lo que le había hecho, hasta que se arrepintiera de haberle destrozado el corazón. Se preparó para darle otro golpe, el cual fue esquivado sin dificultad. Con una rapidez impropia de un hombre tan robusto como lo era, Yamazaki tomó a Billy por el cuello con fuerza y lo miró a los ojos, relamiéndose la sangre del rostro y rio por lo bajo.

—Soy hombre de palabra, estúpido.

—Eres…un maldito bocón, ¡desgraciado! ¡No te creo nada! —intentó soltarse, pero el agarre del otro era demasiado fuerte.

—Cree lo que te de la puta gana —lo acercó un poco y en un susurro continuó—: después de todo siempre lo has hecho.

Gato no pudo escuchar lo último, ni ver claramente lo que siguió, pero sintió un genuino temor por la vida de Billy al ver su cuerpo tensarse para dejar de luchar y gritar.

El dolor al que se había acostumbrado, y una sensación que había intentado olvidar, ahora lo embriagaban mientras correspondía por inercia al brusco beso de Yamazaki. El metálico y amargo sabor de su sangre le llenaba la boca, que le dolía por las mordidas del otro. Su cuerpo temblaba sin control como su primera vez con él, con miedo, con dudas, con ganas de todo lo que el otro pudiera darle. Lo quería todo de nuevo. Si hubiera podido, le habría dicho lo que sentía y como lo atormentaban a diario los recuerdos, sin importarle quedar como la chica enamoradiza de una tonta comedia romántica, sin importarle quedar como un estúpido y tener que tragarse todas las cosas que había dicho, casi arrepentido por completo por haber peleado de esa forma con él.

Al sentirse satisfecho y con su perro faldero ya domesticado otra vez lo apartó de golpe y lo soltó dejándolo caer. Antes de que Billy pudiera siquiera recuperarse y decirle algo, lo pateó en la cara, como si quisiera que la sangre en su rostro pareciera producto del golpe y no del anterior arranque de pasión egoísta y violenta. Movió su cabeza con el pie, comprobando que estuviera inconsciente, sin muchas ganas de patearlo de nuevo, ya que no quería maltratar demasiado aquel rostro que veía en sus sueños con frecuencia, cuando se lograba dormir. Se inclinó para levantar su abrigo, que quedó en el suelo tras el primer golpe de Billy y lo cubrió con él, había recordado que eso le gustaba al rubio.

Gato seguía inmóvil, con la vista fija en el par, horrorizado pues creía que Billy estaba muerto. Yamazaki lo estaba dejando ahí y ya, para retomar lo que estaba por hacer antes de que el rubio lo interrumpiera. Caminaba erguido como siempre, pero con la mirada baja y la nariz aun goteando sangre, al llegar a su lado se detuvo un momento para hablarle en un tono calmo, imposible de creer luego de lo que había ocurrido

—No está muerto y ni te preocupes por el torneo, yo me encargo.

Le resultó imposible articular palabra para contestar, pero era de poco uso ya que Yamazaki ya se había retirado, el torneo era la menor de sus preocupaciones en ese momento, realmente no le interesaba. Mientras corría hacía donde yacía Billy pensaba en como todo se había ido por el caño en unos instantes y en lo que perdería si la pelea de sus compañeros les costaba la victoria, pero que más daba saber dónde estaba el infeliz de su padre, si no iba a poder derrotarlo. Era un tipo serio y poco impresionable, eso creía al menos hasta que se dejó paralizar por la impresión, el horror frente a la violencia sin sentido que había presenciado. No derrotaría nunca a su padre sintiéndose así de débil, de inútil.

Lidiaría con su complejo de inferioridad en otro momento, la prioridad ahora era asegurarse de que Billy al menos respirara. De rodillas a su lado, pudo comprobar que estaba vivo, aunque su respiración fuera lenta, pero seguro aquello era propio del estar inconsciente. No entendía muy bien el gesto de Yamazaki al taparlo con su abrigo, pero no se lo quitó. Gato levantó a Billy con cuidado y lo cargó hasta el ascensor, una vez que llegaron a su piso lo llevó hasta la habitación, para entrar y recostarlo en su cama. El rubio tembló, tal vez en sueños, y se acurrucó un poco bajo el gran abrigo blanco, que ahora tenía algunas manchas de sangre. Gato lo miró preocupado y tras buscar algo de dinero salió de la habitación corriendo, las heridas de Billy necesitaban ser atendidas, y seguramente buscaría desesperado algún analgésico al despertar.

**/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/**

La pequeña habitación apestaba a alcohol y tabaco, la botella de whiskey que se habían terminado juntos y varias colillas de cigarrillos estaban en el suelo, y sobre la cama un par de amantes unidos por la violencia.

Lo abrazaba fuertemente por el cuello, como si temiera que el mayor se levantara y lo dejara solo. Se apartó apenas de sus labios para gemir, pues le había presionado con fuerza la cadera. Yamazaki era torpe hasta cuando intentaba ser delicado, pero Billy ya estaba acostumbrado y le gustaba mucho. Era un imbécil por quererlo, lo sabía muy bien, pero simplemente no podía evitarlo.

¿Qué clase de idiota era para enamorarse de él? Por supuesto, si es que realmente estaba enamorado, y no era una simple confusión, fruto de la atención que le daba. La cabeza le daba vueltas, efecto del alcohol y parte del humo que persistía en el ambiente.

—Hey, creo que estoy…

—Esperando a que te folle de nuevo —lo interrumpió—, ya lo sabía, voltéate.

Billy rio tontamente, podría haber obedecido, pero no era eso de lo que quería hablarle, así que continuó—: Creo que estoy enamorado.

—¿De quién? ¡Del viejo!

—¡No, no! ¡De ti, estúpido! —dijo entre risas mientras lo tomaba por el rostro para besarlo varias veces.

A pesar de la borrachera que tenía encima, hablaba en serio. Yamazaki se apartó para verlo bien, buscando algún indicio de burla en su rostro, pero no había ninguno. Su vida criminal no le había quitado la inocencia por completo y ello quedaba claro en la pueril forma en que se había expresado. Una sonrisa tonta en su cara que estaba ruborizada y una mirada de total entrega, ¿cómo rayos había pasado? Si era un bruto descomedido, un infeliz, una serpiente asquerosa. Tal vez Billy estaba confundido, no había hecho nada para enamorarlo, unos besos violentos y encuentros carnales frecuentes no eran amor.

—No jodas —dijo mientras se quitaba de encima de él para recostarse a su lado— que borracho estas, idiota, que dices tonterías.

—No es ninguna tontería, ¡es en serio!

—¡Bueno, deja de gritar! —se sentó y bufando se acomodó los pantalones, en evidente hastío— Ya duérmete.

Sintió como Billy lo tironeaba del brazo, para que se recostara de nuevo y aunque no se resistió, lamentaba no haber salido corriendo de allí. El menor se aferró a él, no iba a dejarlo ir, sin dudas la noche sería larga y le esperaba una charla interminable.

—Sabes, no creo haberme sentido así antes, pero estoy seguro que…

— Es el whiskey, no lo aguantas.

—¡No es eso! ¿Qué pasa contigo? ¿No me quieres, Ryuji?

La forma en que Billy pronunciaba su nombre lo hacía estremecerse, realmente sonaba como si estuviera enamorado. Se dio vuelta para verlo y tiró de las sucias sábanas para cubrirlos a ambos. El otro seguía sonriendo, esperando por una respuesta que no escucharía nunca, pero que esperaría por siempre. Lo acercó contra sí, la cercanía lo mantendría callado sin duda, y así fue, pues el menor se quedó dormido luego de un rato pero él no tendría tanta suerte y seguro pasaría la noche en vela. Estaba seguro de que lo que tenían era una tontería, nada serio y simplemente lo usaba cuando quería. Pensaba que la extraña y vacía relación que tenían funcionaba justamente por eso, por la falta de cariño, ¿pero con qué necesidad Billy estaba fastidiando todo al enamorarse? Por más que intentara, no recordaba ningún gesto amable para con él, salvo cubrirlo con las sabanas o su abrigo. ¿De qué estaba enamorado? ¿De cómo tomaba su mano o lo besaba cuando gemía de dolor hasta que gimiera de placer? No podía ser eso. Le habría gustado poder sentir lo mismo que Billy, poder enamorarse de él, las cosas habrían sido más sencillas, pero simplemente no podía, no se había enamorado antes y no iba a hacerlo ahora. Acarició la suave cabellera de Billy, eso le gustaba de él, le gustaban muchas cosas de él, por algo lo tenía dormido en su cama, pero eso no bastaba. No se podía amar desde la frivolidad, y no iba a forzarse a intentarlo.

**/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/**

Despertó bajo el abrigo de Yamazaki, el característico aroma del otro presente, igual que otras tantas veces que se había despertado a su lado, o simplemente solo pero cubierto con aquel manto blanco que se había vuelto la marca personal de su compañero. Le dolía el cuerpo y se sentía demasiado débil, no recordaba muy bien la pelea anterior y no quería esforzarse mucho en ello, pues repasaba la memoria que su sueño le trajo de vuelta. Permaneció inmóvil, sufriendo en silencio por lo tonto que había sido al darle su corazón a una bestia que solo podía sentir odio.

La puerta se abrió y temió que fuera él, quien volvía ansioso por seguir torturándolo de la manera que quisiera: con golpes o con caricias y besos violentos. Se cubrió la cara y tembló, no sabía realmente cual era peor. La puerta se cerró y unos segundos después Gato lo descubrió para corroborar que estuviera despierto. Su rostro aunque duro y serio, mostraba una evidente preocupación, algo que nunca había visto en el rostro de Yamazaki. Con más fuerza de voluntad que física se sentó y le sonrió, no quería preocuparlo más.

—¿Cuánto tiempo estuve durmiendo? ¡Seguro ya acabó el torneo, dime quien ganó!

—Ni te preocupes por él torneo, que él se encarga —de una bolsa de compras sacó unas vendas, algunos apósitos pequeños y un blíster de analgésicos—. Que exagerado eres, estuviste inconsciente algo así como media hora nada más.

—Pero voy a estar sin poder pelear por algunos días —suspiró melancólico mientras observaba el corte en su brazo—, que tonto fui, no voy a aprender nunca.

—Fue impresionante, es una pena que no peleen así contra nuestros rivales —resaltó la última palabra algo fastidiado, mientras tomaba su mano para acercarlo y ver su herida. Evidentemente era profunda, pero parecía no haber dañado nada más que la piel. Se levantó y fue hasta el baño, donde humedeció la toalla que estaba al lado del lavamanos. Dejó el agua correr un momento y observó su reflejo en el sucio espejo, este no le devolvía la imagen de piedra a la que se había acostumbrado, si no la imagen de un hombre preocupado, un tanto temeroso por la vida de alguien que valoraba, pero que iba a protegerlo. Cerró el grifo y sonrió, una calidez le llenó el alma como cuando hacía algo bueno por Hotaru.

Al volver a la habitación encontró a Billy apoyado contra el respaldo de la cama, tapado hasta la mitad del torso con el abrigo y acariciándolo casualmente con una mano, triste. Se acercó rápidamente y sin decir una palabra se sentó en el borde de la cama y se dispuso a limpiar la sangre seca de su cara. Esto sacó al mayor de su pesar, y se quejó entre risas por lo abrupto de su proceder.

—Te ves horrible con esa sangre en la cara, idiota —cuando terminó, tomó su brazo para limpiarlo también.

—Hey, gracias pero no tienes por qué hacer esto.

—No seas estúpido, no tengo problema en ayudarte —tiró la toalla manchada con sangre al suelo y tomó las vendas para cubrir con extremo cuidado la herida que más le preocupaba—, bastante mal me siento por no haberte ayudado, al menos no logró matarte, creí que te asfixiaría.

—No iba a hacerlo… —se mordió el labio inferior y bajó la mirada, intentó no llorar pero los recuerdos y los viejos sentimientos fueron demasiado. Un leve espasmo lo delató pero Gato lo dejó llorar en paz.

Los minutos pasaron lentamente pero por fin habló—: Debo verme patético, búrlate si quieres.

—Que estúpido eres maldita sea —lo tomó por la barbilla haciendo que lo mirara, podía sentir como se le oprimía el corazón al verlo tan mal y aunque sabía que iba a lamentarlo preguntó—: ¿Qué rayos te pone tan triste?

Billy rio, no podía creer aquella pregunta, si Yamazaki ya le había dicho todo, no hacía falta hablar, no hacía falta contarle nada.

—El pasado, me involucré mucho, me equivoqué. Tú ya lo sabes, no necesito decirte.

—No tengo tiempo para adivinanzas Billy, yo no sé nada.

—¿Yamazaki no te dijo nada?

—¿Qué se supone que iba a decirme?

Increíblemente, la pelea no había tenido razón de ser. Se rio por su estupidez y se acercó a Gato, para apoyar la cabeza sobre su hombro y llorar de nuevo. Se había equivocado enormemente, la desconfianza y la rabia lo llevaron a actuar como un idiota. Yamazaki no le había mentido, no había revelado el secreto que tanta vergüenza le daba, no le había dicho a Gato acerca de la especie de romance que habían tenido. Que estúpido había sido, y ahora no tenía más que decirle la verdad, contarle todo.

—No puedo creer que esa serpiente no te haya dicho que solíamos andar juntos y que como soy tan idiota me enamoré de él.

Gato no daba crédito a lo que oía, pero aquello le daba sentido a todo lo que imaginaba. Tenía la certeza de que su conflicto superaba el problema en la oficina de Geese hacía ya muchos años, también creía que peleaban por pelear, como una simple rivalidad entre amigos. Resultaron ser más que amigos y aquello solo generaba más dudas, no le importaba el pasado de ninguno, pero quería saber.

—Claro que eso ya quedó en el pasado y ya no siento nada por él.

—No necesitas mentirme —frotó su espalda lentamente— ¿Qué pasa contigo? ¿No confías en mí?

Reconoció el tono en su voz como propio, de las tantas veces que le había preguntado cosas con tintes románticos a Yamazaki. Que tonto era, que tonto había sido. Se quedó en silencio e inmóvil solo hasta que tembló en los brazos de Gato, que lo abrazaba a modo de consuelo. El alivio que sentía estando con él era una sensación agradable, podría acostumbrarse a eso.

Su mente se nubló, las lágrimas habían dejado de correr y no le habría importado en absoluto que Yamazaki entrara al cuarto y lo viera, dejándose besar por Gato.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Los apartados con énfasis corresponden a extractos de la historia oficial del Outlaw Team, sacados de la pagina oficial de KOF en la seccion de historias.


	4. Pesadilla y Locura

El graznido de un cuervo fue coreado por el resto de la parvada en lo que se alejaban volando de las vías del tren, para dar paso a una vieja locomotora, una imponente C62, emblema del predio y claro guiño a la fascinación por la cultura oriental que tenía el jefe de la ciudad. El paso de la máquina le daba una idea de la hora que era, posiblemente las seis de la mañana. Estaba sentado en el árido suelo, que combinaba arena y piedras de la antigua South Station, al sur de South Town. Temblando con frecuencia, pero con la espalda contra un gran contenedor a modo de evitar un poco el frío aire nocturno, repasaba en su mente los hechos que se habían dado lugar hacía seguramente ya más de diez horas.

Primero que nada, Billy no confiaba en él, situación que le molestaba porque si bien era malo para el trabajo, también lo era para su ego. La costumbre de tener un "amigo", alguien con quien hablar, se desvaneció, no que tuviera algo importante que decir, pero le gustaba que Billy le prestara atención cuando presumía su habilidad tras haber matado a alguien o haber cerrado un negocio importante. El joven también hablaba, más que él, mucho más que él, pero lo escuchaba en silencio. Ambos sabían que no debían divulgar los secretos del otro y lo respetaban, mucho menos divulgar el secreto que tenían juntos. Se pasó una mano por la cara apenas, los restos de sangre seca que manchaban su guante y sus dedos eran la prueba de la desconfianza del inglés.

Sin confianza la cuasi amistad que conservaban se acababa del todo, pero era mejor así. La amargura que había quedado latente tras la expiración de ese amorío sin sentido que habían tenido, no dejaba que el dolor y la tristeza dieran paso a la aceptación y al perdón. Por lo menos por parte de Billy.

Porque por su parte, ya lo había superado.

Frio y duro como una locomotora apagada, no se permitía llenar de fuego, de algo bueno que lo hiciera sentir vivo, cosa que Billy había intentado con todo su ser. El muchacho tenía una personalidad explosiva. Era un tipo pasional, odiaba a rabiar o amaba a más no poder: Iori Yagami y la pequeña hermana eran pruebas de ello. ¿Pero él solo podía sentir odio? No, ni siquiera eso.

Él solo se sentía vivo haciendo daño y burlándose del dolor ajeno. ¿Pero es que así era todo realmente, y no había otro resultado posible?

— Hermano, tu sabrías que rayos decirme —conjuró en su mente el rostro de quien más había admirado en su vida, del hombre que le había enseñado todo lo que sabía, y que accidentalmente lo había convertido en lo que era. No recordaba cómo había pasado, pero la imagen de su jefe muerto era lo único que recordaba de aquel fatídico día. El día en que se había desprendido de su humanidad para siempre.

Una mancha negra nublaba sus memorias, sería inútil intentar recordar todo eso.

La vieja C62 había dado la vuelta y avanzaba por las vías que estaban más alejadas de él. Si ese armatoste funcionaba después de tanto tiempo, él también podría volver a funcionar. Tenía que darse una oportunidad, pero las oportunidades vienen, se van y no regresan si no han sido aprovechadas.

Pero su oportunidad aún no lo había olvidado.

Pasó su pulgar por sus labios, recordando el calor de los labios del otro y como había correspondido vorazmente al beso que le había dado. El rostro lastimado de Billy, manchado con su sangre al haber acercado tanto su cara invadió su mente. Que enfermo estaba, que roto estaba. El ingenuo Billy lo había intentado ayudar, sacarlo de la oscuridad. Despertarlo de la pesadilla. Apartarlo de la locura.

Tomó una pequeña piedra del piso y la lanzó tan lejos como pudo, si tan solo pudiera hacer eso con sus recuerdos. Fijó la vista en el amanecer tardío y en la neblina que se hacía presente en el ambiente. Estaba helando, ¿por qué le había dejado su abrigo a Billy? Eso le gustaba, lo recordaba bien, esa era su forma de decirle que le importaba.

Entonces, ¿qué le había querido decir al besarlo después de golpearlo ferozmente? Que le pertenecía, que era suyo, obviamente. Que a pesar de los años y la distancia aún tenía poder sobre él, aún podía hacerlo temblar. Pensar en la facilidad que tenía para dominarlo hizo arder su cuerpo y enloquecer sus sentidos, quiso salir corriendo a buscarlo y tomarlo donde fuera, contra lo que fuera.

Pero eso sería un error fatal, y Yamazaki no se podía permitir cometer errores.

Se levantó despacio y tras sacudir un poco el polvo en su ropa comenzó a caminar por donde había venido, en dirección al centro de la ciudad. El aire helado de la mañana calmó sus ansias egoístas y perversas, y aclaró su mente: primero hablaría un par de cosas con el rubio y después se prepararía para la pelea que le esperaba por el King of Fighters, aquella de la que le había dicho a Gato que se iba a ocupar al verlo en la entrada del hotel.

"¿Qué rayos estaba haciendo ese tonto ahí?" pensó, mientras volvía a repasar el recuerdo. En los días que habían pasado, no pudo evitar notar la cercanía evidente entre el par más joven. Conversaban bastante, compartían cigarrillos, iban y venían juntos….la situación le resultó bastante familiar.

Poco a poco dejó de avanzar y se detuvo, contemplando el horizonte con nostalgia. Billy no le debía la explicación que quería y ciertamente, no se la daría.

*/*/*/*/*/*

Un vaso de cartón de café en su mano y un blíster de analgésicos en el bolsillo de la chaqueta complementaban el semblante de cansancio absoluto que tenía Billy. Gato lo había sacado de la cama al alba para llevarlo hasta el parque donde habían pasado parte de la tarde el día anterior, con la excusa de que el aire fresco le ayudaría a recuperarse. Estaba sentado en el césped viendo como el otro practicaba unos movimientos de Kung Fu, sin tocar de casualidad ninguna planta, árbol o piedra. El manejo de la disciplina que dominaba lo maravillaba y le permitía quedarse despierto. Se terminó el café de su vaso, que se había enfriado mientras él admiraba al maestro en artes marciales que tenía al frente, quien sin más, se detuvo.

— ¡Eso fue excelente! —dijo mientras dejaba el vaso a un lado para aplaudirlo.

Gato caminó hacia él y se dejó caer a su lado, agotado. Movió apenas una mano en señal de agradecimiento frente a su amable comentario, que le había sorprendido, pues no acostumbraba recibir críticas positivas cada vez que practicaba. Billy dejó escapar una risa frente a su proceder.

— No te hagas el modesto ahora, ¡que no te creo nada!

— No es modestia, solo falta de costumbre, aunque fue agradable.

La presencia de Billy le daba un motivo por el cual practicar, por el cual hacerse más fuerte, tenía muy claro que tenía que poder protegerlo, y para eso primero debía ser un mejor luchador. Levantó la vista y allí estaban los moretones en su torso, la venda que pronto debería cambiar en su brazo, algunos cortes y moretones en su rostro, y por último lo que más le impresionaba: la marca de la brutalidad de Yamazaki en su cuello.

Billy ya estaba bien, por lo menos anímicamente. Le costó horrores levantarse de la cama, por simple pereza, y fue todo el camino hablando de una variedad de temas que le habrían resultado difícil de recordar. Podía moverse bastante bien y el cuerpo casi no le dolía, salvo por el horrible corte en su brazo. Ahora estaba riendo, mientras sacaba el blíster de su bolsillo y sacaba una píldora para masticarla, como si fuera un dulce.

— Hey, dime cómo es eso de que Yamazaki va a encargarse, no entiendo del todo la idea —Billy había hablado de todo excepto eso.

Gato gruñó, costumbre que creyó había perdido ya —: ¿Es muy importante entender eso? Creo que nos lo debe.

— Entonces —bostezó y se inclinó hacia adelante, acercándose más a él— ¿tenemos el día libre?

Se perdió en los ojos azul claro de quien lo interrogaba y admiró fugazmente ese rostro, que aunque algo golpeado, seguía resultándole bello. Inclinó su cuerpo hacia adelante y lo besó. Lo amargo del café y el medicamento que había tomado no restaron encanto en lo absoluto a aquel contacto, del que sentía cada vez necesitaba más. Lentamente para evitar cualquier tipo de torpeza que lo hiciera sentir dolor, lo tomó en sus brazos de forma protectora. Luego de escasos minutos que le parecieron haber durado mucho más, Billy se apartó despacio y sin mirarlo apoyó la cabeza contra su amplio pecho. Una tímida sonrisa que intentó disimular mordiéndose los labios adornaba su rostro, mientras escuchaba el acelerado ritmo de los latidos del corazón de Gato que poco a poco fueron disminuyendo en repeticiones.

Cuánta calma le transmitía aquello, estaba fascinado con su comportamiento, con él. El interés que le demostraba con sus acciones le hacían recapacitar en lo tonto que estaba siendo al seguir pensando en el pasado, en Yamazaki, quien ciertamente nunca lo había abrazado de esa forma, nunca lo había hecho sentir así de seguro y querido. Y si lo pensaba bien, ni siquiera recordaba haber sentido el corazón del otro latir con fuerza, salvo a que fuera producto de la agitación tras una pelea o después de que lo follara. La duda frente a cómo sería Gato en esa situación invadió su mente y ante la súbita vergüenza que sintió lo apartó de golpe.

— Estoy algo cansado, ¿podríamos volver? ¡Quiero dormir! —entre risas logro ocultar la pena que sentía, por ser tan mal pensado.

— Está bien, aunque no hayas hecho nada —se puso de pie sin darle demasiadas vueltas al asunto, aunque no iba a negar que hubiera sido mejor quedarse como estaban por un poco más de tiempo.

— ¡Ya sabes! El cuerpo… ¡todo me duele! —fingió tener dificultad para levantarse mientras se quejaba, para que Gato creyera su excusa tonta. No había imaginado que el otro lo ayudaría como todo un caballero y lo sostuviera en sus brazos otra vez, haciéndolo sonrojar intensamente.

— Deberías haberlo dicho antes, ¿estás bien?

— S-Sí, gracias —dijo mientras lo miraba y sentía un nudo en la boca del estómago. Mariposas, quizás.

Se tomaron su tiempo al volver, con Billy aun fingiendo algo de dolor para incentivar la galantería de Gato no se dieron el lujo de caminar con rapidez, pero no era algo por lo cual quejarse. Con lo rápido que se habían acostumbrado el uno al otro, y lo bien que se sentían estando juntos, no importaba cuanto se demoraran.

Era ya media mañana cuando llegaron al hotel en donde Geese en toda su sabiduría los había obligado a quedarse. Billy se sintió algo reacio a pasar por esas puertas sin tener la certeza de que Yamazaki no se encontraba allí, temeroso por un nuevo cruce pues estaba seguro que no podría soportarlo otra vez, debido al estado en que se encontraba y la debilidad que sentía. Cruzó el umbral junto a Gato, para encontrarse con un lobby concurrido, en cuyo centro había un par de empleados arreglando parte del piso de madera y otro par que intentaba limpiar las manchas de sangre que por suerte, no eran demasiado grandes. Se relajó un poco y rio divertido frente a la escena, que le recordaba tantas otras en las que había dejado un desastre tras de sí, todo por realizar algún trabajo encargado por Geese.

— ¡Señor! —una juvenil voz llamó en su dirección, pero Billy fue quien se volteó a ver. Una muchacha bien arreglada y de uniforme se acercaba a ellos, con un papel en la mano. "Maldita sea, una cuenta por esta estupidez" pensó molesto.

— Mira niña ni creas que vas a hacerme responsable por esto —dijo en mal tono—, así que ni se te ocurra darme alguna cuenta o una basura de esas.

Gato volteó y se cruzó de brazos para admirar lo que seguro sería una tonta discusión. La pobre chica que no tenía culpa ni idea de nada permanecía inmóvil y temblorosa, con aquel papel que en sus manos se había arrugado apenas. Billy hablaba y bufaba al final de cada protesta, y allí estaba aquel mal educado bocón que había conocido hacia algunas semanas atrás en la oficina del jefe, con sus aires arrogantes, creyéndose intocable por ser mano derecha del dueño de la ciudad. Si bien le gustaba cuando se veía indefenso y vulnerable, también le agradaba ver a ese delincuente irrespetuoso.

— ¿Me entiendes tonta? Puedo hacer que te corran a ti y a toda esta gente si me da la puta gana.

— S-Señor no p-pretendo que pague por n-nada…

— ¿Y entonces qué diablos quieres? —Gato intervino fastidiado, a ver si la muchacha se apresuraba en hablar, pero ella solo tembló con más fuerza en respuesta al tono amenazador de la grave voz de quien le habló.

— N-Nos han dejado e-este encargo —dijo cuando por fin hubo recuperado un poco la compostura— y si no me equivoco, usted es Billy Kane —concluyó, mientras le daba el papel que resultó ser un sobre.

— ¿Quién rayos te dejó esto?

— Un hombre de traje y g-gafas oscuras señor, tenía el cabello algo largo…dijo que era muy importante, ahora si me disculpa, no quiero ser más una molestia —hizo una leve reverencia y se alejó rápidamente.

Billy miró el sobre blanco, era obvio que era de Geese, y por lo que le había dicho la chica, lo había llevado su compañero Hopper. Solamente esperaba que no fuera un regaño por lo que había ocurrido o una tontería similar. Codeó a Gato para indicarle que no iban a quedarse allí parados y de camino al ascensor se guardó el sobre en el bolsillo de la chaqueta, mientras imaginaba que podía contener.

Luego del corto viaje hasta su piso, Gato se adelantó por el pasillo hasta la puerta de la habitación para asegurarse de que el animal no estuviera ahí. Suspiró aliviado, pues el cuarto estaba vacío aunque apenas perceptible en el aire había un dejo de la peste del tabaco, a la que ya estaban acostumbrados los tres. Seguro habría vuelto y se habría largado mientras Billy y él estaban afuera, cosa que agradeció.

— ¡Al fin de vuelta! —dijo animado, mientras se estiraba y bostezaba.

— Si, al menos no hay molestias —dio otro rápido vistazo a la habitación, como si esperara a que el otro saliera de la sombras.

— Bueno, ¿no es hora de la pelea ya? Que molesto que hagan todo tan temprano, diablos —cerró la puerta y continuó —: ¿quieres ver qué hay adentro? —dijo mientras se sentaba en el borde de su cama y sacaba el sobre de su bolsillo.

Como si hubiera estado esperando a que lo invitara a ver que contenía aquel sobre, se sentó rápidamente a su lado y observó atento. Billy lo abrió y sacó un par de papeles que estaban doblados a la mitad, dejando la envoltura rota a un lado. Dio un vistazo rápido y sonrió.

— ¡Oye Gato esto es para ti! —le tendió los papeles: en el primero había una especie de mensaje y en el resto un informe.

Se los quitó de las manos, escéptico frente a lo que pudieran contener, y por qué eran para él—: No jodas, no creo que…—se detuvo conforme leía, sorprendido en demasía pues aquello era lo que necesitaba, la razón por la que había aceptado trabajar para Geese junto a sus peculiares compañeros. Cada vez estaba más cerca de encontrar a su padre y de enfrentarlo, aunque había pensado en abandonar su búsqueda por un momento, aquella información hizo renacer en él la sed de venganza.

— Realmente no esperaba esto —dijo un poco sorprendido.

— ¿N-No es lo que querías? —el tono arrogante en su voz fue reemplazado por el de la decepción.

— ¡SI! —exclamó, más que nada para calmar un poco a Billy— ¡Por supuesto que lo es! Pero no me imaginaba que fueran a darme algo de información tan pronto, creí que primero debíamos ganar.

— Tal vez Geese creyó que sería buena idea ir dándonos algo como incentivo, quien sabe.

— ¿Y a ti que te han dado?

— Nada, naturalmente, porque yo no puse condiciones para realizar el trabajo.

Gato lo miró serio frente a aquel comentario, que rozaba entre la burla y el regaño. El rubio pareció notarlo ya que rio tontamente y le dio un golpecito en el brazo, como pidiéndole que no se molestara por lo que había dicho. Dio resultado, pues carraspeó restándole importancia al comentario del inglés.

— ¿Qué era lo que había pedido Yamazaki? —dijo de repente, intentando recordar lo que había dicho cuando se reunieron.

— Crees que ya le han dado un adelanto como a ti, ¿no?

— Si, algo así…pero —Billy lo interrumpió, era evidente que no quería oír nada al respecto.

— Ni idea —dijo cortante y se recostó, dándole la espalda. Si lo recordaba, pero no quería hablar de ello. "Sangre, eso era" pensó mientras frotaba la herida en su brazo sobre la venda, "pero ya se lo ha cobrado conmigo".

No quería molestarlo así que no insistió en hablar con él y espero a que se durmiera, cosa que no le tomó mucho. Billy ya estaba profundamente dormido cuando Gato volteó a verlo de nuevo, después de leer varias veces los papeles. Se puso de pie y tomó las sabanas de la cama que estaba frente a la de Billy y lo cubrió con ellas, la mañana estaba algo fría. Quedó distraído viendo como su torso subía y bajaba lentamente, era casi como ver a un niño. Otro sentimiento al que no estaba tan acostumbrado se hizo presente en él, estaba enternecido por verlo así. Simplemente suspiró y sonrió frente a la escena.

Iba a estar bastante aburrido si se quedaba mirando el techo en lo que Billy descansaba, por lo que buscó algo de ropa entre sus cosas y tomó una toalla de una gaveta cerca de la puerta para tomar un baño. Con suerte el rubio despertaría antes de que él saliera.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> N/A: La C62 es una locomotora a vapor japonesa bastante vieja y que (segun averigüé) ya no se utiliza, pero la he incluido porque es una referencia a Yamazaki (de ahi viene mi nombre) y porque como a Geese le gusta todo lo japonés, seguro le agradaría una locomotora vieja en su estación.


	5. Trabajo de Investigación

El largo baño que tomó le había dado margen para analizar los eventos que se habían estado sucediendo, que le impresionaban en densidad, rapidez y en cómo lo transformaron. La dureza que lo caracterizaba había sido debilitada por Billy. Su fría racionalidad había sido perturbada por Yamazaki. De una forma u otra, sus compañeros habían influido en él.

Cerró el paso de agua, secó su cuerpo rápidamente y se vistió para salir del baño secándose el cabello. Con el presentimiento de que Billy ya se había despertado, verlo dormido aún fue una sorpresa. Tomó asiento en la cama del frente a verlo, peinándose apenas con las manos con la misma lentitud que el rubio respiraba. Tal vez dormiría por un rato más, ¿qué podía hacer hasta que despertara? Un trabajo de investigación, por supuesto.

Con los informes que le había enviado Geese en mano, bajó hasta el lobby del hotel y rápidamente divisó a la muchacha que les había entregado el sobre, para hablarle. El miedo en su joven rostro lo hizo reír para sus adentros.

—¿Hay algún problema, señor? —dijo, intentando parecer profesional.

—No, ninguno —trató de hablarle amablemente, pero aquello pareció un gruñido—, pero necesito saber si quién le dejó el recado que le entregó a mi compañero dijo algo más.

La chica pareció entender que no intentaba hacerle daño, ni gritarle por nada así que se relajó, permitiendo que la charla fuera más llevadera—: Solo a quien debía entregárselo, y que era importante, pero eso ya se lo he dicho, por lo que lamento no poder ser de más ayuda —se encogió de hombros con una expresión casi de culpa. Le recordó un poco a Hotaru.

—Si quieres ser de ayuda, no comentes esto ni de casualidad con el otro tipo, ¿entiendes? —La muchacha se vio confundida, por lo que agregó—: El tipo de negro que da miedo, no hables con él.

Asintió con la cabeza, ahora lo había entendido. La saludó antes de voltear para dirigirse a la puerta y salir del lugar.

En el informe de Geese se especificaban una serie de locaciones que su padre frecuentaba con regularidad, y aunque estaba seguro de que no lo encontraría allí, optó por lo que estaba más cerca de su ubicación actual y no tardó mucho en llegar a pie.

El lugar era un antro decadente, con algunas motocicletas estacionadas al frente y unos afiches promocionando al King of Fighters cubriendo la fachada que se caía a pedazos. No le gustaba en lo absoluto y creyó en que sería un lugar poco coherente para refugiarse, si lo que quería su padre era huir de él y Hotaru. Las ratas de una ciudad conocen detalles y secretos de toda la población, intercambiables en el bajo mundo donde se mueven, podía apostar que incluso sabían lo que él buscaba. Tal vez podría sacar provecho de ello y averiguar algunas cosas.

Entró suspirando con fastidio y se encontró con un grupo de hombres alborotados bajo un televisor que curiosamente, estaba dentro de una especie de jaula, posiblemente para no ser robado. Lo miró para entender que causaba el escándalo para reconocer a pesar de la terrible definición, el logo del torneo de ese año, anunciando el fin de un combate.

—¡Miren nada más, el chino delincuente nos ha venido a ver!

Volteó a ver a quien había dicho eso, claramente dirigido a él, mientras los gritos y las risas del resto de la concurrencia lo ensordecían.

—Joven, ha ganado, ¡un campeón ha venido a visitarnos! —un hombre mucho mayor le habló esta vez, y el evidente respeto en su mensaje lo hizo calmarse un poco, mientras giraba la cabeza para ver el televisor que le señalaba junto al resto de sus amigos ratas.

Allí estaba él, mal gestado, igual que Billy, quien adicionaba una sonrisa de auténtico sinvergüenza y por supuesto, Yamazaki, con una mueca de maldad y superioridad combinada, sin duda eran un trío de criminales. Las tres fotos encuadradas precedían a un cartelón de letras blancas que los nombraba ganadores del combate y merecedores de pasar a la siguiente ronda.

Yamazaki iba a encargarse, y lo hizo.

Rio a secas, incrédulo, y pidió un resumen del combate a la concurrencia. El griterío se prolongó. Por el ánimo de esos sujetos, parecía que se habían vuelto los favoritos de un público bastante particular: "un público como nosotros" acabó por admitir en su mente. Una fuerte mano agarraba su brazo y lo obligaba a sentarse, para que escuchara todo aquello que fueran a decirle.

—¡Gato, ese tipo está enfermo de maldad!

—¡Señor no se imagina, fue increíble!

—¡Amigo, sigan así, van a ganar!

—¡Casi mató a ese militar, es de los nuestros! ¡No nos gusta la policía en South Town!

Por un momento lamentó haber salido pero se arrepintió de eso con rapidez, y ahora se encontraba atrapado por el relato de los tipos del bar. Al parecer, los rivales eran los mercenarios Ikari, frecuentes en los torneos y bastante fuertes, por lo que había visto y escuchado, pero su compañero los había aniquilado con rapidez. Su rostro se iluminó con una sonrisa de orgullo, pero que se desvaneció conforme ellos avanzaban en su relato, que se oscurecía cada vez más. Se peleaban y gritaban, todos querían describir la brutalidad que habían visto, que por supuesto festejaron en demasía.

—¡Parecía molesto con algo, y estos pobres idiotas se cruzaron en su camino!

—¡Tuvieron suerte de que no les cortó la garganta!

—¡Ganas no le faltaron! ¿Acaso no estabas viendo idiota?

Risas y golpes a las mesas no lograron distraer su atención de una frase en particular. Molesto con algo. Molesto con Billy, seguro, pues era demasiado obvio como para no darse cuenta, Yamazaki había utilizado toda su ira a favor para ganar con diferencia la pelea, ¿pero aquello había sido suficiente para saciar sus ansias de violencia?

Se levantó, la incertidumbre presente en su rostro hizo que algunos sujetos le preguntaran si estaba bien. Haciendo caso omiso a quienes recomendaron que se sentara y respirara, salió corriendo de allí.

¿Acaso no iba a tener un minuto de calma?

Sus piernas parecían moverse en cámara lenta, parecía no avanzar y aunque estaba relativamente cerca del hotel, los cinco minutos que corrió le parecieron una eternidad. Cruzó el umbral y buscó con la mirada por si veía a Yamazaki en el lugar, pero no estaba allí. Fue donde la joven recepcionista, a quien ya sabía podía preguntarle algunas cosas. Ella no había visto nada sospechoso, no lo había visto pisar el lugar desde el alba.

Estaba empezando a creer que quizás estaba imaginando cosas o pensando lo peor cuando en realidad todo estaba bien.

"Como va a estar todo bien, cuando se pelean así sin más, maldita sea" pensó, mientras salía y caminaba sin rumbo por las calles de la ciudad, esperando poder aprovechar la soledad y pensar un poco. Llegó hasta un puente algo viejo, en una zona un tanto apartada, que se alzaba sobre un arroyo estrecho y oscuro, reflejando el cielo cubierto de nubes negras. Tal vez iba a llover.

Levantó la vista y casualmente, allí estaba. Yamazaki estaba de pie apoyado contra el barandal de concreto, mirando al horizonte. Estaba algo aliviado de verlo ahí, pues significaba que la chica del hotel no le había mentido.

Avanzó unos pasos y cuando él pareció notar su presencia dijo sin ánimo—: Gané.

—Eso he oído, te buscaba para felicitarte, me habían dicho que estabas aquí —se apresuró a mentirle, como para ponerlo de buen humor, mientras se acercaba lentamente.

Yamazaki no era ningún tonto, lo miró por sobre el hombro, como si hubiera detectado el engaño pero no dijo nada, para volver la vista al horizonte.

—Bien, bien, pero que se encargue Billy para la próxima.

La mención de ese nombre despertó la insensatez en su mente, ya no iba a darle más vueltas al asunto y para cuando hubo llegado a su lado preguntó:

—¿Por qué lo golpeaste así, idiota?

Él bostezó y lo miró. Le sorprendió el moretón que tenía el centro de la cara, de color violáceo oscuro, en algunas partes casi tan oscuro que parecía negro. Un corte en su labio inferior llamó su atención, al igual que otro moretón más pequeño en su mejilla. Su piel, pálida como la cera parecía haber ganado vida con todos esos golpes, que eran la prueba de que la sangre corría por sus venas, prueba de que estaba vivo y no era simplemente una máquina de provocar sufrimiento. Billy lo había golpeado con más fuerza, y de no haber sido que Yamazaki lo atacó con su cuchillo, tal vez él se habría llevado la peor parte.

—Él golpeó primero —el tono monótono en su voz lo desconcertó, Yamazaki era tramposo cuando peleaba, pero no lo era cuando hablaba de asuntos serios, donde lo único brutal era su honestidad—, me culpó de algo que no hice, ¿no te habrías defendido?

Puso los ojos en blanco y volvió la mirada al horizonte, harto, como si hubiera estado hablando del tema durante horas aunque solo había pasado un minuto. Gato gruñó con leve molestia a sabiendas de que tenía razón. No le gustaba concordar con él, le molestaba tener que darle la razón, aunque solo fuera en sus pensamientos.

—No era necesaria tanta saña, creí que te agradaba —agregó lo último casualmente, esperando poder iniciar la charla que ansiaba escuchar.

Yamazaki giró sobre sus talones para verlo de frente, su ceño fruncido y sus ojos oscuros carentes de brillo mirándolo fijo, sacó ambas manos de los bolsillos y se cruzó de brazos.

—Me agradaba, ahora voy a matarlo si me da la puta gana.

—Y yo voy a tomar el té con mi hermana a diario —levantó una ceja al mirarlo, esperando a que su sarcasmo le moviera un poco el orgullo.

—¿Si ya sabes para que preguntas, pedazo de imbécil?

—Oye, contesta y ya, no creo que te afecte tanto.

Bufó y chasqueó la lengua, molesto. La verdad es que si le afectaba, veía todo tan distante pero a la vez tan reciente. Ya había enterrado todo y no había sentido nada por Billy, como para que el recuerdo de su relación le hiciera doler tanto la cabeza. ¿Cómo había sido su relación? Había sido sencilla, el rubio era suyo, le hacía lo que quería cuando quería, sin quejas de su parte, y lo había dejado cuando se aburrió de él, como un dueño irresponsable lo habría hecho con un buen perro que solo intentaba llamar la atención. No le interesaba, no tenía remordimiento por el daño que le había hecho.

¿O sí?

—Está bien, me agrada —iba a ser inútil discutirle— no iba a matarlo, joder.

No iba a poder hacerlo.

—Que bueno, de todas formas fui un imbécil al creer que ibas a hacerlo, después de todo uno desarrolla cierta afinidad con un compañero luego de conocerlo por tanto tiempo, ¿no?

—¿De qué afinidad hablas estúpido? —dijo cruelmente.

—Tú sabes de que hablo: respeto, amistad…

Su mente le jugó una mala pasada y le hizo escuchar la palabra que había evitado por tanto tiempo: cariño. Le dio la espalda y cerró los ojos con fuerza, suprimiendo las imágenes en su cabeza, las tontas charlas de Billy y sus incesantes ruegos de atención, pero no de la que él iba a darle.

Bastante tonto de su parte habría sido creer que Gato ignoraba todo eso, obviamente Billy ya le habría dicho todo, porque ahora eran tan cercanos, eran tan buenos amigos…

Apretó los dientes con rabia, su sangre hervía, su cuerpo temblaba, la simple idea de Gato acorralando a Billy contra la pared lo hizo voltearse abruptamente y lanzar un puñetazo en dirección al menor que lo esquivó con gracia.

Gato siguió esquivando un par de golpes a los saltos, impresionado de su propia habilidad para haberlo hecho enojar por algo de verdad. Yamazaki estaba furioso.

—¡¿Cómo pudiste dejarlo ir si te importaba tanto?!

De una patada logró derribarlo pero no se abalanzó sobre él para darle una paliza, sino que permaneció de pie, resoplando como un toro, intentando recobrar la calma, enojado aun con Gato, que le había hecho dar cuenta de lo obvio.

—¡No iba a quedarme atado a alguien desesperado por algo que no puedo darle! ¡Enamórate tú, yo no lo haré!

Qué extraño le resultó decirlo, pero era lo que realmente sentía. Retrocedió hasta el barandal y se quedó apoyado contra él, sintiéndose aliviado tras escupir el veneno que lo había estado destruyendo por dentro, casi sin que se percatara de ello. Billy habría llorado, lo habría insultado y habría intentado golpearlo tras esa confesión. Salió de su estupor al escuchar los pasos de Gato, y habría aceptado de buena gana un golpe doloroso, que lo distrajera y lo hiciera olvidar. El menor lo sorprendió al acercarse, como si no hubiera pasado nada, como si solo hubieran estado conversando.

—¿Cómo dejas a un tipo como Billy?

La insistencia de Gato era molesta y no sabía cómo o si quería contestarle. Ser tan vano no era una característica nueva en él sino que más bien se remontaba a su juventud, a sus épocas de delincuente menor, pero Gato no entendería eso.

Su inconsciente trajo a ambos a su mente a modo de comparación. Sorimachi y Billy, los responsables de su oscuridad y luz. El fantasma de uno, la corporeidad del otro. Que distintos eran y a su vez, cuanto bien y cuanto daño le habían hecho. Era un idiota, un cruel criminal, un sujeto roto imposible de remendar que no podría querer genuinamente a nadie, pero que sorprendentemente, había sido querido por alguien. Alguien a quien había perdido por su egoísmo, maldad, torpeza y estupidez.

Miró de reojo a su compañero, no tenía la certeza de cómo eran las cosas entre él y el rubio, pero estaba seguro de que Billy le tenía cierto cariño que era correspondido. ¿Por qué a él le costaba horrores pero para Billy y Gato era tan sencillo? Entendió que cuestionarle a cualquiera de los dos lo que pasaba no habría tenido uso, pues no tenía derecho alguno, pero aun así le urgía saber. Después de todo no era como si estuviera celoso, o por lo menos eso creía. Por un momento creyó comprender el enfado del inglés, y que sus quejas no eran las de una chiquilla de secundaria, como solía decirle cruelmente.

—No tengo tiempo para involucrarme emocionalmente con alguien y ya —contestó algo soberbio pero sin muchas ganas, como para no dejar la pregunta de Gato al aire.

"No puedo hacerlo" pensó volviendo a la misma idea, a la idea de que estaba vacío y era incapaz de sentir algo que no fuera malo.

—Hablas como si tuvieras mil años.

Cuando llevas tanto tiempo en la oscuridad, la luz te molesta.

Y allí estaba, abrazándose a su soledad aunque Gato le acompañara, a pesar de la lluvia que había comenzado a caer. El menor levantó la vista un poco para verlo, eso había sonado triste pero Yamazaki estaba serio, con la vista perdida en la distancia. "Cuando llevas tanto tiempo en la oscuridad, te acostumbras a ella" se dijo Gato mentalmente. El azul claro de los ojos de Billy, la calidez de su sonrisa y el brillo de su rubio cabello le parecieron que eran la luz que le molestaba al otro, pero que a él lo tenía encantado por completo. Le dio un golpe en el brazo, interrumpiendo el incomodo silencio que se había adueñado del ambiente y se apartó, no muy interesado en seguir mojándose bajo la lluvia, para señalarle que ya se marchaba casi esperando a que lo siguiera.

No recibió una respuesta y cuando ya se hubo alejado demasiado volteó a ver: la inmensa figura de su compañero aun estaba parado contra el barandal, inmerso en su irremediable soledad.


	6. Nadie nos enseñó como amar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> N/A: Pues este capitulo tiene lemon (al fin!) espero que sea de su agrado!

La lluvia fina pero helada que caía le calaba hasta los huesos y el viento que soplaba solo empeoraba las cosas. De no haber vuelto a salir, de no haberlo encontrado, de no haberse puesto a hablar no estaría congelándose, comprando números para la rifa de la gripe de su vida. Aunque podría ser peor, podría estar como Yamazaki, sintiéndose miserable además de estar empapado y congelado por la lluvia.

—Todo se lo ha buscado, por idiota —pensó en voz alta mientras avanzaba pegado a los edificios cuyas cornisas o balcones resguardaban un poco de la lluvia a la población.

El desinterés que sentía por Billy y él ya no existía, tampoco las dudas respecto al pasado de ambos, ya se lo habían dejado claro los dos. Se sentía raro pues el par le daba algo de lástima, cada uno miserable por su parte, renegando porque las cosas no hubieran salido como lo planearon. Pero ¿y si hubiera resultado? No pudo evitar pensar que sus compañeros parecían estar hechos el uno para el otro, se entendían bastante bien, se veían bien juntos. Suspiró y se sintió inferior por un instante, ¿debía temer por que el rubio se le escapara de las manos, y volviera corriendo a los brazos de quien lo lastimó, pero lo conocía a la perfección? Billy aun parecía quererlo demasiado a pesar de lo herido o furioso que se mostraba, Yamazaki seguramente seguía viéndolo como alguien a quien usar cuando le diera la gana. Por lo que le habían dicho así fue, y así también podría volver a ser.

—Maldita sea… —apuró el paso, un oscuro pensamiento se estaba apoderando de su mente y no le gustaba en lo absoluto.

¿Y si todo esto es una mentira?

Llegó corriendo al hotel, avanzó de la misma forma por el lobby hasta el ascensor, donde mientras el agua escurría de sus ropas al suelo se imaginaba en cómo podría decirle a Billy lo que sentía. Al llegar al piso correcto fue directo a la puerta de la habitación que abrió de golpe, entró y allí estaba él, sentado frente al computador sin su bandana en la cabeza, justo como había estado antes de la primera vez que lo besó. El rubio miró por sobre su hombro al escuchar el ruido de la puerta al abrirse, y sonrió ampliamente al distinguir su figura. Giró con la silla para verlo bien, y rió apenas al notar lo empapado que estaba.

—¡Hey, ya me preguntaba…! —Billy estaba a punto de hablar, cuando lo interrumpió.

—Me gustas.

La sonrisa de Billy se deshizo al momento y se ruborizó completamente, mientras sentía como su corazón latía cada vez más rápido por la emoción de tal revelación. Simple y directa había sido su confesión, como él mismo. Jamás se habría imaginado que le dijera algo así, mucho menos tan pronto, pero no era algo malo en lo absoluto.

—Tu también…—empezó a decir, levantándose de la silla cuando el otro lo interrumpió nuevamente, esta vez con un beso al cual correspondió con ganas. Gato lo agarró por los brazos con fuerza, para que terminara de ponerse de pie.

Lo brusco del acercamiento lo abrumó y no pudo evitar pensar en Yamazaki. Se apartó apenas y bajó la mirada jadeante, asqueado por sus propios recuerdos, que ya no tenían por qué volver a su mente, mucho menos si estaba con Gato.

—Te quiero —susurró a su oído, haciéndolo estremecerse—, no vas a decirme que está mal, ¿verdad?

Alcanzó simplemente a negar con la cabeza, incapaz de articular palabras, bastante distraído con los besos que Gato le daba a su cuello. Su cuerpo temblaba en demasía y él lo sostenía con más fuerza, pero sin lastimarlo. ¿Dónde había quedado el tosco hombre que ni siquiera lo quería cerca? Se había ido lejos, y esperaba que jamás regresara.

La ropa húmeda por la lluvia del otro le incomodaba y sin pensárselo mucho más, intentó quitarle la parte superior de esa vestimenta tradicional suya, que luego cayó pesadamente al suelo. Gato reclamó sus labios otra vez mientras avanzaba con él hasta una de las camas, no le importaba mucho cual. Rodeando su cintura con un brazo, lo recostó con cuidado sin dejar de besarlo, acomodándose entre sus piernas.

Se estremeció nuevamente, estaba demasiado nervioso al saber perfectamente que iba a suceder, pero también lo quería, también le gustaba y estaba deseoso de todo lo que él pudiera darle. Lo que más lo atontaba era lo falto de práctica que estaba, ya que no se había acostado con nadie desde que las cosas terminaron con Yamazaki, ni siquiera con una chica, ni siquiera estando borracho, ni por despecho.

"Otra vez pensando en él, idiota" pensó mientras sentía como Gato abría su chaqueta y le acariciaba el costado con lentitud.

"Concéntrate en esto" un leve gemido se escapó de entre sus labios al Gato presionarle la cadera.

"Esto es mucho mejor" rodeó su cuello con los brazos, acercándolo para besarlo otra vez. Y realmente lo era.

Puso su mente en blanco, olvidando todo lo anterior que ya de nada servía, procurando enfocarse en el presente que era lo realmente importante. Otra vez Gato besaba su cuello, aunque ahora lo mordía levemente, dejando marcas que moría por ver frente al espejo. Aflojó un poco su agarre, para que él pudiera moverse un poco más, bajando hasta su pecho.

Agitado, se apartó para verlo bien. Sus ojos cerrados con fuerza, su cabello alborotado, su piel expuesta y su boca entreabierta, se veía como en su sueño, ese sueño que lo había perturbado la primera vez, pero que ahora tenía sentido pues era el reflejo de su más profundo y desesperado deseo. Lo repasó otra vez, desde su rostro hasta la cintura de sus ajustados pantalones de cuero, donde detuvo la vista, la evidente erección del rubio distrayéndolo. Sonrío complacido cuando la presionó apenas con el pulgar, pues Billy gimió su nombre con fuerza, suplicante. Le aflojó el cinturón y desprendió sus pantalones, cuando él intentó voltearse, cosa que lo desconcertó, por lo que lo sostuvo por los hombros y se inclinó sobre él.

—¿Qué rayos haces? Quiero verte la cara, tonto.

La costumbre, la maldita costumbre. De haber sido posible, se habría sonrojado aún más por ser tan idiota.

Esta vez lo besó él, desesperado y varias veces, solo dándose margen para repetirle hazme tuyo o me gustas, cada vez que se apartaba levemente. Levantó las caderas apenas para frotarse insistente contra él, mostrándole lo necesitado que estaba.

Gato quería complacerlo, responder a sus suplicas, pero estaba demasiado nervioso, aunque no iba a admitir algo así por lo que se dejó llevar por su instinto, confiando en que no le fallaría. La forma en que Billy respondía a sus caricias le indicaba que no iba por un camino incorrecto, pero a la vez le instaban a ir con rapidez. Se negaba a apresurarse, se negaba a echarlo a perder.

Billy temblaba bajo suyo enérgicamente aunque lo tocara apenas, y dio un suspiro al escuchar el sonido del cierre de su pantalón deslizarse hacia abajo, disminuyendo un poco la presión que sentía en la entrepierna. Se mordió el labio inferior al ver lo erecto que estaba y lo tocó apenas con la punta de los dedos, arrancándole un fuerte jadeo que el rubio ni siquiera intentó sofocar, y se retorcía de gusto al sentir como Gato lo masturbaba cada vez más rápido.

Se aferraba de las sabanas con fuerza, mientras gemía su nombre sin recato, su voz haciendo eco en la habitación. El joven lo tocaba habilidosamente, tanto así que creía que pronto llegaría a su orgasmo, aunque no quería que fuera tan pronto, pero estaba demasiado excitado como para evitarlo por más tiempo.

—¡G-Gato…espera! —alcanzó a decir cuando ya no pudo soportarlo más, menos al sentir la cálida lengua del otro. Arqueó su espalda y tensó su cuerpo, llegando a su límite. Respiró agitado durante instante, incapaz de moverse, cuando se dio cuenta que se había venido en su cara. Se sentó de golpe y temió verlo molesto, no tenía idea de cómo se disculparía por semejante descuido.

—¡Cielos, lo siento Gato! —dijo apresurado mientras intentaba limpiar su rostro de aquel liquido blancuzco y casi transparente, aunque para su sorpresa, Gato rió y lo detuvo.

—¿De veras ha estado tan bien? —Comentó un tanto impresionado por su aparente habilidad en algo de lo que no tenía idea, para luego relamerse los labios ante la mirada alucinada de Billy. Antes que pudiera decir algo él lo tomó por los hombros y lo beso profundamente, separándose un poco para lamer restos de semen de la cara de Gato.

No quería perder más tiempo pero tampoco quería interrumpir a Billy, quien parecía querer compensar lo que había hecho por él, besando su rostro, bajando a su cuello, y mordisqueándolo de vez en cuando sin mucha fuerza, como si temiera molestarlo al dejarle alguna marca. Lo hacía estremecerse al acariciar su pecho y abdomen, aquello lo excitaba demasiado y ahora más que nada, deseaba hacer su sueño realidad, no podía esperar mucho más. En un susurro le pidió que se apartara, para entonces empujarlo y recostarlo, tomando el control nuevamente. Disimuló sus nervios al quitarle los ajustados pantalones que traía el rubio, y agradeció que de antemano él no trajera las botas puestas. Gato se inclinó lo suficiente como para besarlo en lo que Billy rodeaba su cuello con los brazos, acercándolo más. Tembló bruscamente cuando acarició su pierna y se apartó para desviar la mirada, completamente ruborizado.

—C-Cielos yo…yo no he hecho esto e-en…en bastante tiempo… —susurró casi avergonzado, su voz entrecortada por su respiración agitada le indicaban a Gato los nervios que tenía y también lo excitado que estaba. Billy era realmente lindo.

—Pues yo no lo he hecho nunca —dijo tras un bufido, no había caso en no decírselo. Billy giró la cara para verlo, asombrado, y una sonrisa se dibujaba en su boca, ruborizándolo—. Así que agradecería algo de colaboración —concluyó fingiendo seriedad.

—Yo sabía…sabía que habían otras cosas que no sabías hacer… —comentó mientras reía apenas. Su corazón latía con rapidez por la emoción de ser la primera persona con la que Gato quisiera intimar, algo así lo hacía sentir bastante querido e importante.

En un susurro que lo hizo estremecer le indicó que debía hacer, Gato intentaba mostrarse lo suficientemente serio como para sobrellevar el acto de forma adecuada, aunque Billy de todas formas se lo estaba pasando de maravilla. Acarició su rostro con suavidad para luego enfocarse en sus labios e introducir un par de dedos en su boca, los cuales el rubio lamió y chupó juguetonamente, dándole la idea de que tal vez podría hacer lo mismo en otra parte de su cuerpo. Gato jadeó al quitar los dedos de su boca, el corto momento había resultado bastante más erótico de lo que hubiera imaginado.

Cerró los ojos y abrió las piernas impaciente, suspirando al sentir como Gato introducía uno de sus húmedos dedos dentro de él y lo movía lentamente como se lo había indicado, y luego fue otro más. Estaba tan desacostumbrado al sexo que aquella leve intromisión le parecía demasiado, gimoteaba para demostrarlo, pero no era tan malo pues Gato estaba siendo cuidadoso con él, y eso le encantaba. Que bien le venía que por lo menos alguien lo tratara con cariño, que después de todo, era lo que siempre había querido.

No tomó mucho tiempo que se sintiera listo para él, se lo pidió entre jadeos y el joven no pretendía hacerlo esperar mucho más. Quitó sus dedos lentamente, para bajar sus pantalones con ansias y acomodarse mejor entre las piernas de Billy, quien temblaba expectante y lo apresuraba con sus súplicas. Gato lo sostuvo firmemente por las caderas para penetrarlo con cuidado, haciendo que Billy gimiera su nombre mientras temblaba al arquearse. El dolor que sentía era mínimo y pronto se acostumbró a tenerlo dentro, por lo que le indicó que se moviera.

Lentas y certeras fueron las primeras embestidas, Billy parecía algo adolorido aún, aunque murmurara de forma entrecortada que estaba bien y de paso, alguna cosa obscena que lo hacía sonrojarse. Estaba aturdido por los gemidos del rubio, abrumado por todas las nuevas sensaciones que sentía. Disfrutaba de sobremanera como le aceleraba el corazón, y como se sentía su interior.

—Esto…esto te gusta… ¿Billy? —le dijo entre jadeos mientras lo embestía con rapidez, el aludido respondió con un gemido y asintió con la cabeza, luego lo miro sorprendido cuando el menor tomó una de sus manos y la estrechó con fuerza al inclinarse sobre él, para decirle al oído—: ¿Puedes…puedes sentir c-cuanto te quiero, Billy?

Se soltó de su agarre y desesperado lo tomó por el rostro para besarlo profundamente. Sí, claro que podía sentirlo, y era increíble.

Gimoteó cuando él comenzó a arremeter contra su cuerpo de forma un tanto menos cuidadosa, al parecer Gato estaba más confiado en lo que hacía. Rodeó su cuello con los brazos, estirando el brazo para rasguñar su espalda o tironear de su largo cabello negro, provocando un par de gruñidos de su parte que iban acompañados de alguna embestida certera a aquel punto que lo hacía enloquecer cuando Gato lo alcanzaba. Le impresionaba que realmente no tuviera ni un poco de experiencia, pero por otro lado le alegraba y desde su posición, intentaba hacer el encuentro lo más placentero posible para él.

La fricción producida por ambos cuerpos al rozarse con sus movimientos le aseguraron la rápida aproximación al orgasmo, pero antes que llegara al límite Gato tomó su erección con su mano para masturbarlo rápidamente, casi adivinando en lo que pensaba. Clamó su nombre fuertemente al venirse en su mano, tembló de la misma forma cuando sintió que él le acariciaba el costado con su cálida y húmeda mano, para luego presionar su cadera del mismo lado. Gato se inclinó un poco más para esconder el rostro en la curva de su cuello, y dijo su nombre entre jadeos al penetrarlo profundamente y por última vez. Billy tembló y lo abrazó con la fuerza que su cansancio le permitía.

Tras un momento, el ritmo acelerado de sus respiraciones había vuelto a la normalidad. Gato acariciaba su cabello con suavidad, y él estaba acurrucado contra su pecho. La tranquilidad y simpleza de aquel instante que continuaba al sexo inevitablemente le hizo recordar el pasado, y cómo en tanto tiempo jamás se había sentido tan bien

—Hey… —susurró llamando su atención—, hey hey… —completó esa muletilla suya, riendo como si fuera un chiste. Gato movió la cabeza en desaprobación mientras sonreía. Qué infantil, qué tonto, aunque así le gustaba.

Lo abrazó sin decirle nada, sin contestarle cuando el rubio le preguntó si le sucedía algo, pero no pasaba nada. No dudaba que Billy fuera honesto, y el temor de que lo dejara ya estaba disipado por completo. Iba a mantenerlo a su lado sin provocarle ningún tipo de disgusto que lo alentara a marcharse, iba a aprender del error ajeno. Además, si se sentía tan bien con él, ¿qué necesidad tenía en hacerlo sentir como una basura?

*/*/*/*/*/*

La lluvia golpeaba contra la ventana, colándose por los bordes que estaban descolocados por el paso del tiempo y el descuido, se deslizaba por el marco y luego bajaba por la pared con lentitud, el agua pronto sería absorbida por el barato papel tapiz de la pared, propiciando que la mancha de humedad en aquel sector se incrementara. El exterior estaba oscuro por las nubes de tormenta, pero aun no era la hora en la que solía oscurecer.

La bombilla que colgaba de un cable cubierto de telarañas, sobresalía del techo e iluminaba el cuarto con una tenue luz amarilla y con frecuencia parpadeaba, posiblemente por lo vieja que era, o porque nadie se había ocupado de arreglar la conexión en mucho tiempo. Algo de ropa descansaba sobre una vieja silla ubicada cerca de la esquina de aquel sucio y descuidado cuarto de motel barato, que combinaba a la perfección con las malas decisiones que siempre tomaba.

— Joder Billy… —dijo entre jadeos, excitado por su recuerdo y furioso por lo que estaba sucediendo últimamente, sin mencionar lo idiota que se había puesto al dejarse llevar por aquellos celos enfermizos que sentía pero se negaba a admitir. Oprimió con fuerza las caderas de su acompañante, causando que la delgada chica a la que sometía sin cuidado levantara apenas la cabeza para gimotear de dolor. Aquella queja se distorsionó en su mente, y casi pudo jurar que sonaba como él, cada vez que le faltaba el aire al gemir.

De nada valía hacerse el superado todo el tiempo, si se estaba follando a una muchacha pensando en él, en su perrito faldero, que ahora mordería su mano si intentaba acariciarlo. Su interés por él había regresado al volver a estar juntos como compañeros, pero no había considerado tenerlo con él como antes, no hasta que entendió como iban las cosas con el rapaz odioso que ahora lo quería para sí mismo. Hubiera sido mejor apartarse, no verlo nunca más, pero el deseo visceral por poseerlo era más fuerte. Tal vez podría seguir siendo un maldito insensible y despreciar al único que le quería, porque tenerlo contento follándoselo de vez en cuando o besándolo en un callejón era algo fácil y Billy aceptaría eso. De verdad, no hacía falta nada más.

La rubia temblaba bajo suyo, seguro sollozando contra la almohada, escondiendo la cabeza entre sus brazos y con las caderas en lo alto, soportando el dolor que traía consigo cada embestida. A pesar de que podía escuchar algún gemido placentero a veces, su constante lloriqueo era molesto y solo le provocaba penetrarla con más fuerza y menos cuidado. Había sido una buena idea ordenarle que se acomodara de aquella forma sobre la cama, era bueno no ver su rostro ni sus lágrimas, ni siquiera su boca, que seguro besaría y mordería hasta lastimarla con tal de callarla, pero la delicada chica no soportaría mucho más. Billy lo habría hecho.

Billy habría querido más, incluso de aquello que no podía darle.

De su boca escapó su nombre nuevamente entre jadeos al llegar a su límite. No esperó mucho para apartarse sin cuidado de la rubia que lloriqueó otra vez, aunque pareció suspirar aliviada de que hubiera acabado. Yamazaki se acomodó apenas los pantalones y se sentó en el borde de la cama, respirando agitado, aun se sentía algo molesto a pesar de haber aliviado un poco de estrés. Volteó a verla, la chica estaba recostada sobre su lado izquierdo, por lo que pudo ver su rostro: cara angular, mejillas enrojecidas, boca entreabierta que justificaba su sonora respiración, ojos azul claro con la mirada perdida, pestañas húmedas por las lágrimas derramadas, y un hermoso cabello rubio. Era una mujer, pero le recordaba demasiado a Billy, por eso se la llevó consigo al mugroso motel. De haber tenido un poco más de paciencia, podría haber encontrado a un varón en su lugar, pero la salida fácil tampoco se veía mal.

La extraña notó que estaba viéndola y le sonrió cansada, el tipo la había tratado brutalmente, pero algo así era un gaje del oficio. Además, él pagó más de lo que debía y por adelantado. Se sentó en la cama, tratando de moverse de forma sugestiva pero elegante a pesar de los temblores por el dolor que sentía. Sacudió la cabeza acomodando su cabello, un tanto orgullosa de que su esfuerzo valiera la pena, pues él seguía sus movimientos con la mirada, y si bien no parecía muy contento, no le habría prestado atención si no le interesara.

—Ven aquí —le ordenó en mal tono pero obedeció, sin dejar de lado sus grácil actuar al acercarse y lo miró, esperando alguna otra orden, pero él simplemente desvió su atención a los cigarrillos que sacaba de su bolsillo.

Lo observó fumar en silencio un largo rato. Primero fue un cigarro, luego otro y por último se decidió a decir algo a la mitad del tercero. Con el tono de voz más respetuoso y sumiso que pudo le preguntó acerca de algo que por supuesto no le interesaba, y podría hacerla blanco de algún golpe. Si él era tan torpe en el sexo, un puñetazo suyo seguro podría dejarla inconsciente o hasta matarla.

—¿Quién es…Billy? —quería saberlo, que él hubiera pronunciado el nombre de otro hombre repetidas veces al estar con ella le resultó un poco extraño.

Yamazaki no supo por qué, pero no reaccionó de forma violenta, incluso creyó que sería buena idea hablar con ella. Necesitaba hacerlo, aunque fuera con una prostituta que se había encontrado cerca del puerto. Si bien ya se había desahogado con Gato, prácticamente gritándole su sentir, había sido incómodo conversar con quien se estaba follando a su perro faldero.

—Un tipo con el que me acosté las veces que me dio la gana durante años y del que luego me aburrí —se encogió de hombros, sorprendiéndola con su honestidad— y ahora estoy de malas porque un pedazo de imbécil anda tras él, y eso le gusta —se acabó su cigarrillo y lo dejó caer al suelo con los otros, que ya se habían apagado por completo y continuó—: Lo quiero de vuelta, es mío y de nadie más, maldita sea.

—Cariño… —dijo suavemente, acercándose más— ¿No crees que ya has…ya has perdido tu oportunidad con él? Digo, discúlpame, pero…pero tú te aburriste…

—¡Joder, ya sé eso! ¡Pero me pertenece, podría ir a verlo, mentirle un poco y follármelo hasta hartarme, aún siente algo por mí, me consta!

—Si siente algo por ti, ¿qué pasa contigo? ¿Tú lo quieres? Me refiero a que…a que si lo quieres de una forma menos…menos vacía.

—¿Qué mierda quieres decir con eso?

—Que si le tienes algo de afecto.

—¿Y cómo una puta como tú se atreve a decir tal tontería? —Ella agachó la cabeza, un poco ofendida— ¿Tu que rayos crees? Yo no lo quería, aunque él estaba enamorado, y toda esa idiotez.

—¡No es una idiotez! —Lo miró y lo regañó, molesta por su actitud— ¡Y si ahora hay alguien que lo valora, te jodes por ser realmente el pedazo de imbécil más grande que pueda existir! —habló rápidamente aunque tenía un nudo en la garganta, sentía que quería llorar por adelantado, pues sabía que le esperaba un fuerte golpe por irrespetuosa— ¿De verdad esperas que alguien en su sano juicio acepte estar contigo después de una relación horrenda? Deberías disculparte y si de verdad lo quieres de vuelta…admitir que sientes algo por él, que estoy segura que lo quieres al menos un poco.

Levantó su mano rápidamente como si fuera a darle una bofetada, la pobre chica dio un grito y se cubrió el rostro con los brazos, asustada, pero él no le hizo nada. No podía creerlo, una ramera llorona había solucionado el asunto de una forma madura. Pedir perdón, ser honesto, eso tenía sentido, sino fuera que cualquiera de esas dos cosas le resultaban imposibles. Evitó mirarla mientras ella lloraba, pues no tenía interés en consolarla o algo similar, tampoco le provocaba golpearla realmente, aunque se hubiera pasado de lista y le hubiera gritado, pues simplemente bastó con asustarla para ponerla en su lugar. Su reclamo haría eco en su cabeza hasta que se decidiera por tomar su consejo o no, pero primero debía pensarlo, analizar las cosas desde la perspectiva sentimental que había propuesto ella.

La chica se calmó luego de un rato, parecía que había llorado todas las lágrimas de su vida. Yamazaki volvió su vista a ella, mirándola con cierto desdén y chasqueó la lengua fastidiado, odiaba tener que soportar una situación así, y ni quería pensar que podría prolongarse. Con Billy, boberías como esa eran habituales, sobre todo al final de su relación, por lo que estaba acostumbrado, podía lidiar con ello, lo había hecho muchas veces. Bufó molesto y la tomó por el mentón, forzándola a mirarlo y luego secó sus lágrimas con el dorso de la mano. La muchacha se mordió el labio, temblorosa, viéndose bastante bonita estando tan vulnerable.

—Deja de llorar y recuéstate de nuevo —dijo mientras la empujaba apenas y le dedicaba una sonrisa cínica, como para que se calmara de una maldita vez.


	7. Tregua

Billy tarareaba con suavidad una canción y movía apenas la cabeza siguiendo su propio ritmo, también jugueteaba con el blíster de analgésicos que ahora solo tenía una última pastilla que guardaría para el día siguiente. La pelea con Yamazaki lo había dejado bastante mal y aunque no se sentía adolorido por ello, tenía un par de moretones en el cuerpo, sin mencionar que el enorme corte en su brazo cicatrizaba con lentitud. A pesar de estar lastimado, no le importaba demasiado ya, y cuando acabó de bañarse se quedó viendo su reflejo en el espejo del cuarto de baño, los moretones no llamaban la atención, pero si las marcas que tenía en el cuello, las marcas que Gato le había dejado.

El menor parecía tan tranquilo, como si no hubiera sucedido nada, pero él en cambio no podía dejar de sonreír y sentía que su buen humor duraría por mucho. Estaba bastante contento al sentirse querido, y aquello no aplicaba a que simplemente se acostara con él, sino al cuidado que veía que Gato tenía al vendar de nuevo su brazo lastimado. Se veía algo raro, tenía una mirada algo culpable y por lo tanto ponía lo mejor de sí al actuar de enfermero. Billy podía imaginar con facilidad de qué iba el asunto, el joven obviamente sentía culpa por no haberle ayudado contra Yamazaki, pero aunque lo hubiera hecho, él se habría rehusado a aceptar su ayuda, el asunto era algo que debía resolver él mismo con Yamazaki. La verdad, no recordaba que hubieran llegado a una suerte de tregua, solo recordaba los golpes y la lengua intrusa del otro en su boca. Dobló el blíster plástico con la mano contra su pierna, un poco asqueado de sí mismo por haber aceptado y porque le hubiera gustado tal contacto.

Se hizo el distraído, mientras pasaba a tararear otra canción y enfocaba su atención en la sábana arrugada de la cama en donde estaban sentados. No lo había pensado con detenimiento, pero no le había visto desde entonces, y ni siquiera sabía que había pasado con la pelea que les tocaba. No creía que entre los dos hubieran renunciado y no hubieran dicho nada, pero de ser así, debía ir a hablar con Geese de inmediato. Billy no perdía mucho si era eliminado del torneo, Yamazaki menos. Y realmente, Gato tampoco perdía mucho, pues Geese le había adelantado algo del paradero de ese hombre a quien buscaba. Habría sido bueno ganar, por supuesto, y de paso hacerse con algo de dinero extra por el trabajo, pero no le importaba tanto ya.

—Hey Gato…—dijo despacio y sin mirarlo— ¿Qué pasó con la pelea?

—Yamazaki ganó, y tu te encargas de la próxima —contestó—, al parecer dio un espectáculo digno de su persona.

—¿Y eso?

—Mucha violencia Billy —ajustó un poco el vendaje de su brazo y lo examinó buscando alguna imperfección para arreglarla, pero no encontró ninguna.

No le resultaba difícil imaginarlo, lo había visto varias veces, lo había sentido en carne propia. Una vez que Gato dejó de examinar su brazo, lo giró apenas para ver sobre la venda el lugar en el que estaba la herida y tocó con los dedos de su otra mano sobre la blanca y pulcra tira de tela. Con algo de nostalgia rememoró las peleas que tuvo con él antes que todo se fuera por un camino que no debía. No recordaba otra oportunidad en la que Yamazaki lo hubiera lastimado tanto con su navaja, aunque tal vez su memoria estaba llenándose de huecos, muchos de sus recuerdos se veían difuminados. Con seguridad los bloqueaba él mismo, pero era tan idiota que bloqueaba recuerdos comunes y dejaba al alcance recuerdos un poco románticos. Románticos para él, claro.

—Gracias —dijo al levantar la vista para sonreírle, haciéndolo desviar la mirada, aparentemente avergonzado.

—Es lo menos que puedo hacer por ti —Gato tomó las cosas que había utilizado para vendarle el brazo y se levantó para ir a guardarlas rápidamente. Su voz sonaba tan ronca como siempre aunque podía detectar un leve temblor en ella, seguro era por la vergüenza. Billy se mordió los labios un tanto fastidiado, justo cuando creía que Gato estaba medianamente menos gruñón y retraído, se portaba como siempre.

Billy se acomodó mejor en la cama y se recostó de lado, mirando a la pared. Si Gato no quería hablar no podía obligarlo a ello, no quería parecer más molesto de lo que era. Dio un largo suspiro, no estaba siendo muy justo con él, de seguro lo que estaban viviendo podía resultarle abrumador. Sabía que Gato no había estado con nadie antes que él porque él mismo se lo había dicho, y eso le daba la pista de que lo que sentía resultaba novedoso. Rio suavemente, que tierno se había visto al decírselo.

La rudeza de su persona disimulaba a la perfección su inexperta actitud frente a un sentimiento tan complicado como lo era el amor, a veces un ligero rubor lo delataba, pero eso era todo. Gato podía pasar por un sabelotodo o un sujeto cruel si se lo proponía, con semejante carácter igual no era como si alguien fuera a querer averiguar mucho de él. Pero esa rudeza, y ese carácter era lo que le gustaba.

"Vaya, parece que ese es tu tipo"

Un golpe bajo de su propia mente, que no estaba del todo equivocada. Sí, no negaría el leve parecido entre su compañeros…. ¿Tal vez por eso se había enamorado tan rápido de Gato?

"¿Estoy…enamorado?" pensó mientras sentía como su corazón latía con fuerza frente a la idea. Si lo pensaba, no se había detenido a repasar muy bien si aquello podría seguir por un tiempo o era simplemente una obsesión facilitada por las circunstancias, una obsesión que ahora se extinguiría lentamente si no volvían a follar. Un tremendo asco lo invadió, una repulsión por sí mismo que no recordaba haber sentido antes, no era más que un pobre diablo frustrado, ansioso de fundirse con quien fuera y quitarse las ganas de una vez.

—Soy un tipo desagradable…—dijo en voz baja.

—Eh, ¿qué tonterías dices? —Billy tembló al sentir el peso de la mano de Gato sobre su hombro, no lo había escuchado acercarse. Se sentó para poder verlo mientras él se acomodaba a su lado mientras hablaba: —A mí no me gustarías ni un poco si fueras desagradable.

—Bueno pues, déjame decirte que tienes un gusto de mierda… —desvió la mirada un instante y contestó mientras se frotaba la nuca con la mano, aun inconforme consigo mismo. Volteó la cabeza para ver a Gato y no pudo evitar echar a reír al notar su seria pero cómica expresión, casi como si estuviera ofendido o sorprendido al ser cuestionadas sus preferencias.

— Ya, ya… te estoy hablando en serio —le dio un golpecito en la frente, esperando a que dejara sus tonterías y le prestara atención.

—¡Hey! ¡Eso dolió! —exclamó un tanto más animado mientras se tocaba en donde lo había golpeado. Gato sonrió apenas y levantó un poco más la mano para revolver su cabello, haciendo que Billy enmudeciera y se sonrojara un tanto sorprendido. Realmente se veía lindo y aunque le hubiera gustado molestarlo un poco más, tenía en mente hablar con él sobre algo importante: la pelea del día siguiente. Al fin y al cabo, había quedado con Yamazaki en que le diría a Billy que tenía que encargarse de la misma. Esperaba por lo menos que el rubio no estuviera débil o algo por el estilo, o hacerlo pelear sería contraproducente.

—¿Estás bien para pelear verdad?

—Por supuesto —Billy chasqueó la lengua como si fuera cosa de nada—. ¡Incluso tengo ganas de hacerlo! —dio un salto para ponerse de pie y se dispuso a buscar su chaqueta, que estaba en el suelo al lado de la cama contigua. Mientras se la ponía con rapidez caminó hasta la esquina de la habitación, donde su sansetsukon reposaba contra la pared. Gato notó que su bandana estaba hecha un nudo en el arma y en lo que Billy la desataba, se levantó para ir con él, curioso por lo que estaba planeando. Casi como si hubiera adivinado en lo que pensaba, Billy habló nuevamente—: ¡Vamos al parque del otro día a tirar unos golpes!

Al cabo de unos minutos estaban en el lobby del hotel y al mismo tiempo dieron una rápida mirada alrededor, como revisando que Yamazaki no saliera de atrás de un sofá para armar un alboroto otra vez, pero no pasó nada. La chica miedosa con la que habían cruzado palabra un par de veces estaba hablando con un par de personas en la recepción, y a su vez había gente que entraba y salía del lugar. Era un atardecer bastante agitado, a Gato eso le resultó particularmente extraño, pero era porque aún no lograba acostumbrarse del todo al caótico ritmo de la ciudad.

Afuera ya había dejado de llover pero las calles permanecían húmedas y había un par de charcos de agua en la acera, seguro que el parque estaría terrible. Miró de reojo a Billy, quien se estaba amarrando la bandana a la cabeza, y le inquietó ver como abría los ojos en sorpresa frente a algo en la calle. Se giró para ubicar lo que había alterado al rubio y vio un automóvil negro con los vidrios oscuros acercarse lentamente para detenerse justo frente a ellos. La puerta trasera se abrió despacio, y del vehículo emergió un sujeto que se acercó hacia donde estaban con una expresión bastante seria. Vestía muy elegante con un traje negro sobre una blanca camisa y para aumentar la formalidad, tenía puesta una corbata anudada perfectamente. No podía mirarlo a los ojos por los lentes oscuros que llevaba, pero le resultó familiar, más aun con ese cabello color café un poco más largo, pero no tanto como el suyo. El sujeto se detuvo frente a Billy y suspiró antes de perder la calma.

—¡¿Para que mierda el jefe te da un móvil si nunca contestas?! —exclamó él en lo que le daba un puñetazo a Billy en el hombro, quien no hizo más que reír.

—¡Le dije mil veces que no me gustan! Y no me digas que has venido solo para eso, Hopper… —dijo Billy en un tono algo burlista y de un manotazo le quitó los lentes para ponérselos, solo para molestarlo. Hopper dio un resoplido para apartarse los mechones de cabello que caían sobre sus ojos, sin dejar que la infantil acción de Billy lo molestara demasiado.

— La verdad que no, no eres tan importante —movió la mano en un gesto ondeante fingiendo que iba en serio con lo que había dicho antes de fijarse en Gato, que había quedado relegado desde que llegó—: Más bien venía a hablar contigo, Gato.

Billy se sorprendió tanto como él y se quitó los lentes, poniéndose serio, se le notaba que estaba curioso por saber que podía querer su compañero guardaespaldas con su compañero de equipo. ¿Acaso le traía más novedades respecto al paradero de ese tipo a quien buscaba o de su hermana? Aunque la curiosidad fuera más fuerte, no superaba la alegría que sentía frente a la idea de que eso fuera el tema de su conversación, realmente esperaba que fuera eso.

—Y ya, ¿qué quieres? —Gato habló de mala gana, evidenciando la molestia que tenía de tener a Hopper cerca, seguramente imaginaba que estaba ahí para regañarlo por alguna idiotez. Billy se mordió los labios, nervioso, esperaba que su insolencia no molestara al guardaespaldas, no quería pensar en que iba a tener que frenar una pelea entre los dos.

—Geese me pidió que viniera por ti porque quiere hablar de unas cosas contigo —miró a Billy y antes de continuar le quitó los lentes que aun sostenía en su mano—, lo lamento, pero tú no estás invitado.

Gato se encogió de hombros y le dio una palmada en la espalda a Billy, que por alguna razón, parecía bastante afectado por el pedido de Geese. Lo que fuera a decirle ese viejo lo tenía sin cuidado, pero sabía que su palabra era importante para el rubio. Esperó a que Hopper se volteara para caminar de nuevo hacia el auto para acercarse un poco más a Billy y susurrarle al oído que no se preocupara. Sin esperar respuesta, siguió a Hopper y subió al coche que se puso en marcha al instante en que se cerró la puerta.

Billy suspiró en lo que veía como el vehículo disminuía en tamaño conforme se alejaba en la distancia hasta que se convirtió en un pequeño punto negro que luego desapareció, al igual que el sol en el horizonte. Pateó el agua de un charco salpicando al frente, ansioso y molesto por haber sido dejado de lado. ¿Qué podía querer Geese? ¿Por qué no podía estar ahí también? Supuso que al menos Gato le contaría luego.

Comenzó a caminar, marcando el ritmo de sus pasos al golpear su sansetsukon contra su hombro, pensando en que tal vez Geese los estaría citando a uno por uno. De ser así, ¿ya habría hablado con Yamazaki?

"Ugh, que mierda te importa él, imbécil" se dijo así mismo, y molesto pateó otro charco. Estaba comenzando a hartarse de siempre acabar pensando en Yamazaki, y era peor cuando estaba con Gato. De verdad era tan tonto como se lo decían, pues no lograba concentrarse o cerrar su mente al recuerdo invasivo de su demente compañero.

Alguien apoyó la mano sobre su hombro y se inclinó a susurrarle algo al oído, no le fue muy difícil reconocer esa maldita voz—: Qué es un perro sin correa…

—¡Un perro libre! —gritó al agarrar su arma firmemente y voltearse con rapidez para golpear a Yamazaki con ella, pero este ya tenía el brazo en lo alto, habiéndose anticipado al golpe más rápido de lo que le había tomado reaccionar a sus palabras. Lo golpeó con una fuerza tremenda, el bastón doblándose casi como si fuera a romperse, la flexibilidad del mismo ayudando a que no sucediera.

—Un perro perdido…—movió el brazo, apartando al sansetsukon de Billy y luego frotó con su otra mano el lugar del impacto, con un leve gesto de molestia, seguramente le había dolido más de lo que hubiera esperado. Billy bufó molestó y dio un salto hacia atrás, para ponerse en posición de pelea. Yamazaki rio por lo bajo, caminó hacia él y pasó a su lado para alejarse rápidamente por la misma acera, a sabiendas que Billy lo seguiría.

—¡Espera! —exclamó, ese acento odioso destacaba de entre las voces del resto de la gente que había en la calle o de entre el ruido de los motores de los vehículos. Era demasiado único como para perderse entre cosas tan ordinarias.

Siguió su camino y se adentró en el primer callejón que se le presentó, esperando por él. El rubio se detuvo justo en la entrada en el momento que él se había decidido por encender un cigarrillo, y con el metálico sonido que hizo su encendedor al abrirlo, Billy pareció ser atraído hacia él. Le causó bastante gracia, pero solo esbozó una leve sonrisa y en cuanto el menor se paró frente a él le echó la primera bocanada de humo a la cara, soplando suavemente. Billy tosió y movió los brazos intentando apartar la grisácea nube de nicotina que le molestaba.

— ¿No has hablado con Geese? —preguntó sin poder disimular las ansias que tenía de aquella información.

Yamazaki le dio una calada al cigarrillo, quedándose en silencio un momento, fingiendo que estaba pensando o intentando recordar si había cruzado palabra con Geese últimamente. Exhaló el humo en una dirección diferente, y se decidió a hablar—: No, pero lo preguntaste como esperando a que te dijera que sí.

—Bueno, es que estaba con Gato y…

—No te dije que me contaras nada, cierra la boca —lo interrumpió molesto. Bastante le enfurecía el hecho de que su perro se hubiera dejado poner la correa por un individuo tan simplón como lo era Gato, que de la noche a la mañana fueran tan amigos o que se preocuparan tanto el uno por el otro. Era normal en él actuar de esa forma tan torpe con Billy, por lo que estaba seguro que el celoso tono en su voz se confundiría con la amargura de siempre.

Billy era un idiota, pero con el tiempo su percepción había mejorado. Le dio unos golpecitos en la cabeza con su sansetsukon juguetonamente y rio apenas, incomodándolo. Que bien se sentía tener el control al menos una vez.

—Llamemos a una tregua por ahora, ¿quieres? Necesito que me cuentes un poco de tu pelea, sabes que no la vi y tengo que contárselo a Geese.

— No veo porque no podría ser por siempre…es molesto pelear contigo a cada rato, no puedo matarte —le dio una última calada a su cigarrillo y lo lanzó lejos, una sonrisa torcida adornaba su rostro. Si hubiera querido imaginar un ligero tinte romántico en sus palabras, se le habría dificultado bastante al ver su expresión.

Como lo había hecho en la acera antes de dejarse arrastrar inconscientemente a ese callejón, dio un par de saltos hacia atrás para alejarse de él y prepararse para pelear. Le vendría bien un poco de práctica antes de lo que debía enfrentarse al día siguiente, y aunque le habría gustado estar con Gato, sabía muy bien que le serviría más pelear contra Yamazaki. La rivalidad que tenía con él desde hacía seis años, que estaba acentuada por un romance desastroso, no provocaba en él más que un fuerte deseo de venganza que lo impulsaba a astillar su arma contra la cara de esa bestia. Tal vez lo lograría esa noche.

Casi como una prolongación de su brazo, extendió el sansetsukon en dirección a Yamazaki. El arma se dividió en tres secciones que se mantenían juntas por una cadena, y con la longitud agregada que ese pequeño truco le proporcionaba, alcanzó a llegar hasta Yamazaki. Pero el truco en sí era demasiado simple, y para alguien que lo conocía bien, era hasta predecible. El mayor echó a reír al tomar firmemente la última sección del arma de Billy, dispuesto a tirar con fuerza de ella para arrebatársela.

—¡FUEGO! —exclamó Billy mientras lo que había dicho se perdía en una carcajada. Una chispa se encendió desde el extremo de la sección que había tomado su rival, convirtiéndose en una gran flama que envolvió la mano de Yamazaki y subió hasta su brazo quemándolo en el tiempo que le tomó reaccionar por la sorpresa. De un tirón Billy atrajo hacia sí su artilugio, con una amplia sonrisa en su rostro porque había logrado atacar con eficacia y en primer lugar.

Yamazaki resopló como un toro furioso y sin revisar el daño en su brazo corrió hacia él, dispuesto a darle un golpe para acabarlo rápido. Cuando estuvo medianamente cerca, levantó el brazo derecho para hacerle creer que iba a golpearlo con él. Afortunadamente, Billy se lo creyó y se preparó a bloquearlo, pero Yamazaki sacó la mano izquierda de su bolsillo y con ella su letal cuchillo. El rubio logró esquivarlo por poco, moviéndose con rapidez hacia un lado y girándose al instante para aprovecharse que le estuviera dando la espalda y así darle otro golpe, que lo envió al suelo. Yamazaki cayó y se quejó audiblemente al arrastrarse por la fuerza del impacto en el mugroso piso de aquel callejón que estaba incluso más mojado que las calles de la ciudad. Se levantó rápidamente y se guardó el cuchillo en el bolsillo, sería mejor pelear con él a mano limpia, así podría darse el gusto de tocarlo con cada golpe.

Le hizo una seña para que se acercara, y ahora el torpe de Billy corría hacia él, como si no aprendiera que le seguía a ese viejo truco. Apoyándose en su sansetsukon tomó impulso para darle una patada, y sin que tuviera tiempo de esquivarlo Yamazaki le dio un puñetazo a un costado, por lo que perdió el equilibrio y cayó al suelo. No iba a permitirle que se levantara, ya bastante margen le había dado en un principio, así que pisoteó con fuerza su cuerpo un par de veces antes de patearlo, enviándolo unos metros a la distancia. Una satisfacción enferma lo invadió al verlo temblar en el suelo antes de levantarse, y entonces empezó a reírse de él. Qué patético era el pobre perro, que siempre le ladraba pero nunca lograba morderlo realmente.

—M-Maldición…s-si no puedo moverme mañana…joder…—murmuró mientras se levantaba con cuidado. Estaba acostumbrado a sus golpes, pero eso último resultaba extrañamente novedoso, pues no lo recordaba.

—¡Podemos hablar de la tregua si quieres! —dijo mientras se acercaba lentamente—. ¿O es que prefieres pasar la noche en el hospital?

—¡Desearía poder destrozarte, infeliz!

Aprovechando que estuviera haciendo el tonto, lo golpeó en los tobillos haciéndolo caer. Sabía que abriría su asquerosa boca para contestarle, pero ya no estaba de ánimo para escuchar lo que fuera que quisiera decirle. Tiró su sansetsukon a un lado, se inclinó sobre él y lo tomó por el cuello de su camiseta, levantándolo apenas del suelo para darle un fuerte puñetazo y dejarlo caer nuevamente. El mayor se quejó cuando su cabeza golpeó el suelo y se mantuvo quieto, respirando con dificultad. Billy se quedó de rodillas a su lado, con la vista fija en el hilo de sangre que salía de su boca y se deslizaba con lentitud por su rostro.

—Me cuesta creer que hayas ganado ayer.

—No seas molesto… —con algo de dificultad logró sentarse, tenía ganas de seguir peleando con él pero sabía que no podría ganarle, no en el estado que estaba.

—Está bien, está bien —con el dorso de la mano limpió la sangre en su cara, bastante divertido después de haberle ganado—, ahora si me vas a contar de tu pelea, ¿verdad?


	8. Geese Tower

Volver a la torre de Geese significaba volver al lugar en el cual todo había comenzado, también le permitía ver hacía atrás y dimensionar el abrupto cambio por el cual había atravesado. No era algo demasiado sencillo de asimilar, pero como todo había sucedido tan de repente, no había quedado más que acostumbrarse a la fuerza a tales cosas. Y tales cosas no eran algo pequeño, sino enorme e involucraban algo abstracto de lo que siempre pasaba e intentaba ignorar: sus sentimientos.

Desde su adolescencia que no había sentido nada que no fuera rabia o el deseo de venganza, y estas dos emociones lo habían conducido hacía donde estaba ahora. Su madre, muerta a manos de su padre, se había llevado al otro mundo cualquier sentimiento remotamente bueno que hubiera tenido, incluso los buenos recuerdos que con el tiempo parecían difuminarse más y más. Lo único que no perdía valor y siempre tenía consigo era el collar de su madre, algo que quizás Hotaru podría reconocer y con lo cual confirmar que en efecto, eran hermanos. La chica aún conservaba la inocencia de su niñez a pesar de las cosas por las que había pasado. Tan joven como era, no se había dejado consumir por la amargura, pero tampoco había dejado que eso la ayudara a entrenar con más dureza y hacerse más fuerte, y eso era un desperdicio. Qué pena le daba Hotaru a veces, tan sola y tan patética yendo detrás de él. Con esa actitud tan necesitada de respuestas, de cariño, de atención, podría decir que se parecía a Billy.

— Deja de dormir Gato, que ya hemos llegado —le dijo Hopper de mala gana al abrir la puerta del coche para salir. Gato se frotó los ojos con los nudillos y se deslizó sobre el asiento trasero para salir también, Hopper cerró la puerta tras de él y luego se acomodó un poco la ropa aunque no se hubiera arrugado tanto como parecía creer. Resopló para acomodarse los mechones de cabello que caían sobre su frente y mantuvo la vista en el auto que volvía a ponerse en marcha, tal vez para estacionar en un sector más apropiado.

Dio un vistazo alrededor, la cochera del edificio de Geese era realmente amplia y daba resguardo por lo menos a una veintena de automóviles, un par de camionetas e incluso motocicletas. Aunque el tipo no le agradara demasiado, era admirable el poder que tenía y lo influyente que era, teniendo a tanta gente trabajando para él en su propio edificio. Si lo intentaba un poco, casi hasta podía entender porque el viejo tenía tan maravillado a Billy. De no haber escuchado incontables veces el chiste recurrente de Yamazaki acerca del aparente enamoramiento que Billy tenía por Geese, se lo hubiera creído fácilmente, tampoco era como si el inglés se viera muy seguro de sí mismo al negarles tal acusación.

— ¿Qué es tan gracioso? Solo estaciona el auto —dijo Hopper con una leve sonrisa en su rostro—, anda, mejor subimos a la planta baja donde está la recepción, que ahí está el elevador.

Hopper le hizo una seña con la mano para que lo siguiera y volteó para caminar hacia las escaleras que estaban unos metros a su derecha. ¿Que qué le parecía gracioso? ¿Acaso se habría reído sin notarlo? ¿De verdad tanto se distraía pensando en Billy?

La recepción, el interior del elevador, gente vestida formalmente yendo y viniendo, todo estaba como lo recordaba. El lugar era pura elegancia, todo muy acorde al fino gusto de su dueño, pero a él le incomodaba y por lo que sabía, a Billy también, al menos un poco. Después de todo, Billy trabajaba ahí, y aunque fuera un eterno joven informal, desestructurado, el brillo de aquel lugar lograba cegarlo lo suficiente como para mantenerlo bajo contrato. Esperaba poder causarle el mismo efecto, no estaba muy seguro de cómo lo tomaría si se aburría muy pronto de él.

— El señor Geese quiere hablar de algo contigo, referente al torneo…

— ¿Qué? —el elevador se detuvo, se sintió algo mareado.

— Que el señor Geese quiere hablar contigo de algo referente al torneo, no sé porque tiene que ser contigo, pero bueno —se encogió de brazos— creo que no es algo que le incumba a Billy, lo cual es raro, y pues…te vez más normal que Yamazaki, así que… —dejó la frase al aire, como indicándole que era el menor de los males y tras encogerse de brazos nuevamente, salió del elevador una vez que las puertas se abrieron. Hablaba demasiado al igual que Billy, en otro tiempo habría resultado molesto para él, pero soportar una palabrería insistente era otra de las cosas a las que se había acostumbrado solo por él.

Siguió a Hopper hasta una gran puerta de madera que se encontraba al final del pasillo alfombrado. Golpeó tres veces y esperó unos minutos, luego la abrió y entró con la cabeza ligeramente inclinada. ¿Tanto respeto le iba a tener? Era un poco ridículo.

Geese estaba de pie junto al sillón del escritorio, mirando por el inmenso ventanal que ocupaba todas las paredes de la oficina y que le daba una vista completa de su ciudad. La escaza luz del atardecer delineaba el contorno de su figura, y el brillo anaranjado hacía buen contraste con el traje negro que llevaba. Gato, sin seguir el molesto protocolo que hubiera sido apropiado para la situación, caminó hacia el escritorio en lo que Hopper se alteraba e intentaba detenerlo sin hacer demasiado escándalo luego de anunciarlo con Geese, como si fuera una ama de llaves cualquiera. El mayor hizo un gesto con la mano para indicarle que se retirara, el ruido de la puerta cerrándose al instante indicaba la rapidez con la que la orden era acatada. Gato movió la cabeza de lado a lado de manera despectiva, era demasiado ridículo.

— He de suponer que no tienes ganas de estar aquí.

— En efecto.

— Bueno, no es como si esto fuera a tardar —Geese volteó lentamente y dio unos pasos hasta su escritorio, entonces abrió un cajón y sacó un par de sobres de color café. Manteniendo la lentitud al moverse, algo que no hacía más que acentuar su innata elegancia, se le acercó y le tendió los sobres— anda, esta es tu parte.

— ¿Mi parte? —preguntó un poco confuso en lo que abría el primer sobre, que era en comparación más pesado que el otro. Miró dentro y se sorprendió al ver tanto dinero, suponiendo que eso se tratara de su paga por trabajar para él, se imaginó que habría en el otro sobre. No había pasado ni siquiera una semana desde que Billy le hubiera dado un sobre similar con un poco de información de su padre, ¿qué podía significar lo que estaba pasando? No tenía mucho sentido.

— Si, ya sabes, me considero buen empleador —se recargó contra el escritorio mientras se cruzaba de brazos y lo observaba dejar el primer sobre a su lado para abrir el segundo y dar con la información que tanto le serviría—, y acostumbro pagar lo acordado cuando considero que el trabajo está hecho.

Gato se quedó inmóvil, el trabajo estaría hecho cuando hubieran ganado el torneo… ¿de qué estaba hablando precisamente?

— Te he llamado precisamente a ti porque eres el único que podría aceptar esto sin hacer un berrinche o causar una masacre en mi edificio —hizo una pequeña pausa y miró a un lado hacia el ventanal, viendo como las luces de los edificios a lo lejos contrastaban con la oscuridad de la noche que aumentaba más y más conforme pasaban los minutos, luego prosiguió—: Este torneo me da mala espina, y no tengo en mente dejar que mi mano derecha vaya precisamente al matadero, pero él no lo entendería aunque se lo explicara hasta el hartazgo.

— Ya veo —dijo simplemente para no quedarse callado, pero no lo entendía del todo, salvo que el motivo más importante era que Billy no resultara perjudicado.

— Puedo prescindir de ti y de Yamazaki, especialmente de Yamazaki… —recalcó con leve molestia— pero bueno, no de Billy —volvió a verlo y continuó—: Como te decía, según mis informantes, hay algo que no encaja del todo en este torneo y la verdad no me enloquece tanto la idea de que ganen, suficiente con lo que han hecho ya.

— ¿Y entonces?

— Pues se retiran, pierden, no me interesa, pero no los quiero ver avanzar más en esto.

— ¿Realmente faltando tan poco quieres echar todo a la basura?

— ¿Es que eres tan primitivo que solo quieres pelear sin importar que fueras a morir? No espero que entiendas esto más allá de lo necesario, no voy a darte más explicaciones.

Gato suspiró, si Billy había aprendido sus malos modales de alguien, había sido sin duda de este tipo, este tipo que tras su máscara de hombre de negocios escondía a un gamberro callejero. No se diferenciaba demasiado de los tres salvajes que había reunido para conformar un equipo que le representara en tal evento como lo era el King of Fighters, y por más que lo ocultara a la perfección frente a sus empleados, a él no podría engañarlo por más que lo intentara. Aunque no quería discutir con él, de verdad le molestaba que Geese truncara de esa forma tan brusca sus avances en el torneo.

— Creo que es un desperdicio.

— Podrá serlo para tu ego, pero sabrás manejarlo como más te convenga y por supuesto, eso no es algo de lo que vaya a ocuparme yo.

— Sí, claro, ahora voy a tener que aguantar a Billy con sus tonterías por todo esto —tomó los sobres nuevamente, ya los revisaría mejor cuando estuviera más relajado. Se volteó dando por finalizada la charla y sin ninguna muestra de respeto como lo habrían hecho Billy o Hopper, caminó decidido hacia la puerta para salir, cuando la profunda voz de Geese resonó en el lugar nuevamente.

— No creo que eso te resulte tan problemático, según tengo entendido, ahora ustedes se llevan bien.

Suspiró molesto y salió de ahí rápidamente, empujando la puerta con rabia. Caminó hasta el final opuesto del pasillo y se quedó de pie frente al elevador, debatiéndose entre oprimir el botón o quedarse allí un poco más de tiempo, tratando de ordenar sus pensamientos antes de avanzar y arriesgarse a tener que cruzar palabra con alguien para luego partirle la cara, solo por interrumpirlo. El tono ligeramente misterioso y hasta algo burlón de Geese no lo relajaba en lo absoluto, nada más lo ponía más nervioso, por qué, ¿qué significaba precisamente? Repasaba los hechos que se habían sucedido y había estado junto a Billy prácticamente todo el tiempo, no podría haberle dicho algo tan privado por teléfono ya que ni siquiera le gustaba usar ese aparato, ni usar de mensajero a Hopper. Se sentó en el suelo, con la espalda contra la pared, tal vez estaba exagerando y Billy solo le había mencionado a Geese que de hecho, actualmente se llevaban bien. Se negaba a creer que Geese tuviera tal poder como para averiguar con quien se acostaba Billy. Algo así era demasiado malicioso hasta para él.

Cerró los ojos un momento, intentando concentrarse en lo que había tratado esa simple reunión con Geese, y no pudo aceptarlo. ¿Perder? ¿De verdad quería eso? Sentía una ligera sensación de superioridad por haber sido el elegido para recibir primero tales ordenes, pero también bastante rabia de que le hubiera dicho que perdiera. Era un luchador, un guerrero, un artista marcial y tenía algo de dignidad que no iba a dejar aplastar tan fácilmente. Incluso si lograba solucionar los problemas a su moral que la orden le provocaba, la tendría difícil contándole a Yamazaki o a Billy acerca de ello, por supuesto si Geese no consideraba enviar por ellos de igual modo que lo había hecho por él. De ser así seguro le esperaba el berrinche que haría Billy y la masacre que provocaría Yamazaki, y a pesar de que un escenario fuera menos letal que el otro, no temía por ninguno.

Oprimió los sobres contra su pecho, ansioso por leer el contenido del más importante pero aun molesto por el inminente final de su equipo. Se sentía un mentiroso, habiendo asegurado en un principio que con solo estar en ese equipo, ya tenían el torneo ganado. Ya ni tenía caso la pelea del día siguiente, pero no tenía planeado obedecerlo, por lo menos no tan pronto. Primero tenía que pensar en la forma de decírselo a sus compañeros sin que hicieran tanto lío por ello, no estaba de ánimo como para soportar ninguna idiotez de su parte, ni siquiera de Billy.

Un agudo sonido como de campana lo distrajo y entonces la puerta del elevador se abrió. Hopper salió apresuradamente pero se detuvo en cuanto lo vio. La expresión de sorpresa en su rostro le hizo algo de gracia, seguramente habría ido a buscarlo.

— ¿Acaso vas a andar de niñera? —preguntó y luego bostezó, solo para molestarlo un poco fingiendo aburrimiento.

— ¡Oye! Aunque el señor Geese pudiera romperte el cuello si le diera la gana —Gato resopló sin creerse esa tontería— sigo siendo su guardaespaldas y pues… —movió los brazos como si no encontrara las palabras para explicarse sin ser demasiado redundante.

— Creo que eres un idiota más que guardaespaldas, el viejo no te necesita —se levantó y lo golpeó en la cara con los sobres que tenía en la mano—. Muévete, quiero largarme de este lugar tan pronto como pueda.

Hopper se cruzó de brazos molesto y ligeramente ofendido, y aunque hubiera querido darle una lección, no era conveniente montar un alboroto en el pasillo que llevaba a la oficina de Geese, imaginarse a su jefe regañándolo severamente por portarse como un niño tonto le avergonzaba bastante aunque fuera un escenario hipotético. Se movió a un lado, dejando que Gato entrara al elevador para luego hacer lo mismo. Apretó el botón para cerrar la puerta y luego el del piso al cual quería ir, esperando a que bajaran rápidamente y así poder deshacerse de la molestia que era Gato. No se explicaba cómo es que Billy había logrado hacer buenas migas con ese tipo, pero Billy tenía amigos extraños y al fin y al cabo siempre acababa por caer bien por su idiotez.

— Oye…

— ¿Qué?

— ¿Pues que hablaste con el señor Geese? —había que matar el tiempo de alguna forma.

— Nos despidió —Hopper abrió la boca en sorpresa y antes de que le interrumpiera continuó—: Bueno, dijo que podría prescindir de mí y del otro loco, básicamente me dijo que nos retiráramos de esta tontería.

— ¡No mientas!

— ¿Acaso eres un imbécil? No, de hecho si lo eres, y con esto confirmas que eres mucho más que un imbécil, ¿para qué te mentiría con esta idiotez? —El elevador se detuvo y se sintió mareado de nuevo por el movimiento— Maldita sea…

— Que desperdicio… —salió del elevador una vez que la puerta se abrió y Gato lo siguió de inmediato sin decir nada. Fue el mismo recorrido que habían hecho al llegar solo que a la inversa, pero que ahora no estaba nublado por la expectativa sino por la confusión. No cuestionaba nunca las decisiones de Geese pero esa decisión en particular era extraña y merecía ser cuestionada, o por lo menos discutida brevemente. Pero Geese seguro lo ignoraría olímpicamente como siempre.

Echó un vistazo al reloj plateado en su muñeca y luego volvió la vista al frente, específicamente al puente que conectaba la isla en la cual se alzaba su edificio con su hermosa ciudad. Recordó con cierta nostalgia las épocas en las que el King of Fighters no era más que un par de peleas alrededor de la ciudad y una inminente derrota para cualquier retador una vez que llegara al puente y se enfrentara a Billy, pero el torneo ahora era muy diferente, con participantes que parecían ni siquiera ser humanos. Siempre alguna organización extraña metiendo las narices para intentar acabar con la humanidad o dominarla, destruyendo la ciudad que tanto esfuerzo le había costado moldear a su gusto mientras estaban en ello.

Con la información que habían logrado obtener para él, Geese ya tenía claro que el torneo otra vez tenía una conexión con Orochi, pero luego de años de haber comprendido que ese era un poder que estaba fuera de su alcance y que de intentar usarlo lo destruiría, no estaba en sus planes aprovecharlo para su beneficio. Aunque, como buen admirador de la cultura oriental como se consideraba, era difícil no interesarse, incluso si eso implicaba ser un simple espectador. Solo por eso tenía a ese trío de delincuentes repartiendo golpes en su nombre.

Alcanzó a divisar un pequeño rectángulo de color negro avanzar por el puente, y supuso que era Hopper llevando a Gato a la ciudad nuevamente. Podía imaginarse que el joven en su terquedad de plano desobedecería sus órdenes y daría cátedra de kung fu en la pelea que les tocaba al día siguiente. Dio un largo suspiro, esperando equivocarse, pues aunque le gustara estar en lo correcto, no le apetecía demasiado sentir la satisfacción que traía consigo un se los dije si las finales del torneo se los entregaban muertos. Tal vez se preocupaba demasiado por sus bufones y los subestimaba. Se cruzó de brazos, sabía que Billy y Yamazaki no lo defraudarían, pero seguía sin saber que rayos esperar de Gato aunque ya hubiera visto su desempeño.

_¡Geese! Vamos a enseñarle a este payaso kung fu una lección, ah?_

Su risa se hizo eco en la oficina, era sencillo imaginar el ceño fruncido de Billy por la molestia de tener que dar un paso al costado respecto al torneo. Habría movido la cabeza de un lado a otro negándose a aceptar tal absurdo, los largos mechones de cabello que sobresalían de su bandana y le delineaban el rostro lo habrían hecho ver un poco como Lilly cuando era pequeña, acentuando lo inmaduro de sus quejas. No importaban los años que pasaban, a veces se le dificultaba ver a su empleado más leal, al mejor amigo que tenía, como el adulto que era y a sus ojos terminaba viéndose como ese chiquillo con ropa raída y la cara sucia y rasguñada que solo quería cuidar de su hermanita.

Y tal vez por eso era que prefería verlo golpear el puño contra su escritorio exigiendo una explicación, a tener que entregarle su sansetsukon partido a la mitad a Lilly.


	9. Final Round

El aire acondicionado del cuarto era bastante molesto, un suave rugido interminable que parecía seguir un ritmo claro, porque cada aproximadamente un minuto aparentaba que fuera a callarse al fin, solo para empezar con el insufrible ruido de nuevo. Intentó mantener la mente en blanco como el color del techo, que más bien estaba gris por lo vieja que era la pintura, pero fue inútil considerando que tenía al lado al tipo más molesto que hubiera conocido en su vida.

— Hey…Yamazaki, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey… —Billy estaba sentado en la silla con ruedas del computador y se movía con ella junto a la cama en donde estaba recostado. Como si hablar como imbécil no fuera suficiente, con el extremo de su sansetsukon le tocaba la cara insistente, probando su paciencia. Tenía una estúpida sonrisa burlona en su rostro, aún estaba eufórico de haberle ganado en el callejón.

— Maldita sea Billy, ¿qué rayos quieres? —dijo en un tono relativamente calmado aunque estuviera harto de sus idioteces.

— Cuéntame de tu pelea, no te puedes dormir sin antes contarme —separó su sansetsukon en tres y comenzó a golpear una punta contra la otra, produciendo un sonido agudo que se repetía en intervalos regulares, aparentemente guiados por el bramar del aire acondicionado.

Necesitaba descansar, recuperarse del pequeño altercado del callejón. Le dolía mucho la cabeza y todo su cuerpo en general, estaba completamente agotado, solamente necesitaba un par de horas de sueño y estaría como nuevo, pero Billy insistía en una pelea que ya ni siquiera recordaba y en ser una molestia. De no sentirse tan agotado, lo habría tumbado de la silla de un puñetazo, pero Billy solo se levantaría, se quejaría, y volvería a ser una molestia, como siempre lo hacía. Después de tanto tiempo parecía haberse vuelto inmune al dolor físico o por lo menos eso aparentaba para sacarlo de quicio.

Volteó un poco la cabeza para verlo, sonriendo a medias. Billy dejó de jugar con el sansetsukon y la habitación quedó en silencio, ni siquiera el rugir del aire acondicionado molestaba en lo absoluto. Un leve rubor se hizo presente en su rostro, seguro el color se intensificó conforme pasaban los segundos, pero no le prestó atención al tener la mirada fija en el azul claro de sus ojos. Le sostuvo el contacto visual unos segundos más, que para Billy parecieron una eternidad, una atrayente pero dolorosa eternidad. Estaba a punto de dejarse vencer por el torpe impulso de inclinarse sobre él y besarlo sin mediar palabra, cuando Yamazaki se sentó rápidamente y le dio un fuerte puñetazo, aturdiéndolo.

— ¡Cierra la puta boca! ¿Escuchaste, pedazo de estorbo inservible? ¡CIERRALA! —la fuerza del golpe lo hizo retroceder un poco con la silla, y ante tal sorpresa dejó caer su arma. Billy se cubrió la boca con ambas manos y ahogó con ellas un fuerte grito de dolor. El sabor a sangre lo asqueó empeorando su estado, el asco no se llevaba muy bien con el mareo. Yamazaki se levantó de la cama riendo y lo sostuvo por el cuello de la chaqueta para hacerlo ponerse de pie rápidamente.

— Eso es…cuán obediente puedes ser cuando te lo propones…—lo arrastró un poco para acercarlo contra una pared y lo azotó con fuerza contra ella. Billy se estremeció violentamente y se quejó otra vez de dolor.

Yamazaki tenía ese brillo perverso en sus ojos, ese que siempre se presentaba en cuanto peleaba y el cual era digno de desconfianza. Se removió inquieto contra la pared intentando soltarse pero desistió al recibir un certero puñetazo a la boca otra vez. Su infernal sonrisa se ampliaba más conforme pasaban los segundos, era evidente que estaba disfrutando de su venganza luego de lo ocurrido en el callejón. Se molestó bastante, siempre regodeándose del daño que estaba haciendo, y no se le ocurrió mejor cosa que escupirle a la cara. Él parecía haber esperado tal reacción pues echó a reír de buena gana y lo golpeó nuevamente contra la pared, se inclinó apenas sobre él para lamer la sangre desde su barbilla hasta sus labios y entonces lo besó. Billy abrió la boca adolorido en cuanto le mordió los labios y tembló al sentir la intrusa lengua del otro. Lo golpeó varias veces en el pecho intentando apartarlo, pero fue inútil.

Los inservibles intentos de Billy le hicieron algo de gracia, estaba a punto de apartarse cuando un golpe a su costado lo sorprendió y tuvo que soltar a Billy para ver qué diablos pasaba. Otro golpe le siguió rápidamente, dándole de lleno bajo el diafragma, dejándolo sin aire y haciéndolo caer. Gato se mantuvo en guardia, con el brazo con el cual le había atestado tal golpe apenas extendido y la cabeza ligeramente levantada, mirándolo con desprecio.

— Asquerosa serpiente —dijo frívolamente—, ya basta de idioteces.

Yamazaki se apoyó sobre los codos para verlo bien, respiraba con dificultad. Era evidente que tenía ganas de clavarle su cuchillo en el estómago, retorcerlo y verlo desangrarse hasta morir por creerse más de lo que era, pero se quedó inmóvil en el suelo, estaba demasiado agotado.

— Y tú —volteó a ver a Billy quien se asustó al verlo tan molesto, y manteniendo su severo tono de voz le habló—: Geese está esperando por ti afuera así que más te vale que me sigas y con la boca cerrada, ¿oíste?

Billy asintió nervioso, sin poderse explicar la rudeza con la que Gato se había dirigido a él. Buscó por un momento su sansetsukon y fue con Gato quien se había apresurado en salir. Una vez afuera, el joven lo tomó por el brazo y lo llevó dentro del elevador que estaba al final del pasillo rápidamente. Billy se sorprendió pero no dijo nada, obedeciendo lo que le había dicho.

— ¿Estás bien? —Preguntó de repente Gato con un tono de voz un poco menos rudo, mientras oprimía impaciente el botón para llamar al elevador—. Y habla todo lo que quieras, no estaba hablando en serio.

— ¿Qué?

— Que no estaba hablando en serio, y no estoy molesto contigo, no quiero que pienses eso solo porque te hablé de ese modo, solo era teatro. —una especie de timbre sonó cuando el elevador llego al piso en el que estaban, y una vez que la compuerta se abrió Gato empujó a Billy dentro y entró tras de él. Presionó el botón que llevaba al último piso, Billy lo miró extrañado y una vez que la puerta se cerró para que el elevador volviera a funcionar se sintió ligeramente mareado, incrementando el malestar físico que ya sentía.

— ¿A d-dónde vamos?

— El viejo no está esperándote en ningún lado, vamos a la azotea un rato a respirar algo de aire —se giró para verlo mientras le hablaba y con cuidado limpió la sangre de su rostro con la manga de su chaqueta. Billy tembló adolorido pero no intentó apartarlo, aún estaba confundido por lo que había ocurrido pero estaba agradecido por ello.

A pesar de que le hubiera dicho, no habló ni cuando estuvieron ya en la azotea. Después de subir por una pequeña escalera, ya que el elevador no llegaba directo a la azotea, empujó una puerta de hojalata un poco oxidada y salió. En silencio caminó hacia el borde del edificio y se apoyó contra la barrera de concreto que bordeaba la azotea y le llegaba un poco más arriba de la cintura. Suspiró mientras miraba la ciudad de noche, era casi como verla desde la oficina de Geese, pero desde una perspectiva un poco más casual. Gato lo imitó.

Quedarse callado no era una de sus habilidades especiales, el silencio lo ponía nervioso aunque estar sin hablar con Gato no fuera algo precisamente incómodo. Lo miró de reojo, tal vez y estaba meditando, de ser así no le habría gustado interrumpirlo, pero él solo miraba a lo lejos frunciendo apenas el ceño. ¿Estaría enojado? Había dicho que no, pero la circunstancia de la cual lo había rescatado no era precisamente la ideal, no después que cada uno hubiera expresado lo que sentía respecto al otro, solo para encontrarse con una reciprocidad positiva. No quería arruinar eso.

— Hey Gato, solo quería decirte que lo de hace un momento…pues —Gato dio un largo suspiro.

— No soy tu madre para que me des explicaciones —se inclinó un poco más sobre la barrera, apoyando el codo sobre la misma y luego recargando su rostro sobre su mano mientras lo miraba, viéndose un poco más relajado—, tal vez tú seas un idiota Billy, pero yo no, y sé que ese otro tipo está loco, no es como si tu hubieras querido lo que sucedió.

Billy se mordió el labio inferior, la madurez que Gato le mostraba era increíble. Su tono de voz se percibía calmo, y en el leve insulto no se notaba ninguna intención hiriente.

— Por cierto, Geese me dijo que-

— ¡Geese! ¿Qué te dijo? —el taciturno animo que tenía saltó sobre la barrera, o tal vez había sido empujado por la emoción y la curiosidad.

— Silencio, déjame hablar —suspiró fingiendo algo de seriedad, muriéndose de gusto por dentro al ver nuevamente el entusiasmo propio de Billy y que tanto le gustaba—, bueno, me dijo que buena suerte mañana, ya sabes, por lo de la pelea.

— ¡No lo decepcionaré! ¡Tengo unas ganas tremendas de pelear, no sabes! ¡Bien, a ver cuántos podré quemar mañana, ya iba siendo hora de volver!

El rubio echó a reír con ganas, bastante animado por aquel mensaje inventado, ansioso por lo que sucedería al día siguiente. Billy se había creído la mentira a la primera y no había cuestionado para nada el mensaje, aunque fuera ridículo que Geese lo hubiera citado a la torre solo para decirle eso. Por un segundo, Gato se arrepintió de no haberle dicho la verdad, pero la felicidad de ese cabeza de aire que ahora tanto le gustaba lo valía.

*/*/*/*

Una vez de vuelta en la habitación, y aunque Yamazaki estuviera allí, no se suscitó problema alguno y Billy estaba feliz por ello. Tenía a Gato de su lado y si algo pasaba, pelearían juntos. Le daba algo de vergüenza lo débil que se había puesto, pero al día siguiente intentaría demostrar lo contrario, estaba ansioso por eso. La emoción hacía latir su corazón con fuerza, y le costó un poco dormirse por ello, incluso tenía la incógnita de no saber quiénes serían sus oponentes. Después de todo, Yamazaki no les había dicho nada, y tampoco se habían preocupado en preguntar. Solo sabía que la cita era una arena construida especialmente para peleas casi en el centro de la ciudad. Otra de las maravillas de Geese.

Se despertó con el primer rayo de sol colándose por entre las cortinas, y ni siquiera le daba en la cara. Se levantó prácticamente de un salto y miró el despertador de la mesa de noche junto a la cama, se había despertado tres horas antes de lo planeado, pero si intentaba volver a dormir, no podría hacerlo. Miró a Gato, que dormía profundamente, y de la cama haber sido un poco más grande, tal vez se habría acostado con él. Billy se alistó lentamente, lavándose la cara con cuidado, ajustándose las botas sin apuro y se quedó observando su nueva chaqueta de cuero por unos minutos antes de ponérsela. Antes de salir de la habitación, le dio un vistazo a Gato. Seguro dormiría hasta que el reloj sonara.

Billy bajó directamente a la cafetería, estaba hambriento. El hipotético escenario de sentirse mal en medio del combate porque tenía el estómago vacío le pareció ridículo, y no quería ni imaginarse el regaño de Geese de perder por tal tontería, y las burlas de Yamazaki seguro serían inaguantables. Casi como si lo hubiera invocado, el tipo estaba ahí: sentado en una mesa apartada, tenía una taza al frente y un cenicero. Se imaginó que no había dormido en toda la noche, no le habría resultado extraño.

Avanzó lentamente hacia el centro del gran salón que estaba concurrido, esquivando algunas señoras mayores y niños pequeños que se le quedaban mirando como la exótica atracción que era. Se ruborizó ligeramente y subió el cierre de su chaqueta en cuanto una chica se le quedó viendo y sonrió divertida al verlo tomar con torpeza un cartón de leche y unas galletas. Prácticamente se alejó corriendo, y en vez de volverse a la habitación o buscar una mesa diferente, fue directamente a la de Yamazaki. No entendía muy bien cómo es que esa atracción peligrosa seguía surtiendo efecto en él, como ese deseo masoquista le impulsaba a acercársele. Pero en cuanto movió la silla para sentarse, ya era demasiado tarde para intentar alejarse.

— Creí que te quedarías con tu novio, digo, ya que estás en tu maldita luna de miel…

— ¿Ah? —se ruborizó abruptamente y de los nervios casi se cayó de la silla al sentarse—. N-No digas tonterías, ¿qué tal estás para hoy?

— No voy a pelear hoy, solo tú, tal vez tu novio, no sé si hayan planeado algo —encendió otro cigarrillo y le sonrió a medias—, ¿el que acaba primero va de ultimo? Tiene sentido.

— Basta, cállate ya —se llevó el cartón de leche a la cara, presionándoselo contra una mejilla a modo de enfriar un poco su rostro que ardía por la vergüenza—, si no te conociera, diría que estas celoso.

— No, solo ofendido, engañado, todo y por el amor de mi vida, es un golpe muy duro, me has roto el corazón.

El marcado tono de sarcasmo en la voz de Yamazaki y su ceño fruncido dejaron en claro que aquello no era verdad, mucho menos lo último, seguramente le daba lo mismo que se liara con quien fuera. Se mordió los labios, casi deseando que fuera cierto lo que le había dicho, ¿por qué aquellos sentimientos no se iban de una vez por todas? ¿Es que a pesar de estarse enamorando de Gato aún lo quería? Se apartó el cartón de la cara y separó el sorbete de la caja, haciéndose el tonto mientras pensaba en que responderle.

— Ya no entiendo qué diablos esperas de mí…

— Solo que ganes hoy, por supuesto —Billy se estremeció en cuanto sintió que apoyaba una mano sobre su hombro y le acariciaba el cuello con los dedos, no lo había escuchado ponerse de pie—, las dudas solo traicionan.

En cuanto lo soltó, Billy dio un largo suspiro, intentando calmarse, pues el escalofrío que había sentido recorrer su cuerpo ahora le causaba una ligera molestia en la entrepierna, convenciéndose de que realmente era un idiota. Se dio la vuelta para responderle, pero vio que Yamazaki se alejaba entre el laberinto de mesas y salía del lugar, no tendría sentido perseguirlo. Fijó la vista en el cenicero que el mayor había estado ocupando, como si la explicación a lo que le había dicho fuera a ser dada por alguna de las colillas aplastadas contra el metal. Bufó abatido, esperaba que el torneo acabara cuanto antes solo para alejarse de él, tal vez seguir a Gato a donde fuera que viviera y gastarse el premio del primer lugar en idioteces con él, y no en tarifas de hoteles de mala muerte con Yamazaki.

En la habitación, el molesto ruido del despertador arruinó la calma en la que estaba inmerso, despertándolo. No había nada más que hacer, solo levantarse, aunque se habría ahorrado el hecho de pasar otro día en aquel lugar si hubiera obedecido a Geese. Gato se extrañó un poco al encontrarse solo en la habitación, y resopló molesto frente a la idea de tener que buscar a sus compañeros como si fuera una especie de niñera mal pagada. Antes que siguiera gruñendo por ello, Billy abrió la puerta.

— ¡Hey! ¿No es una mierda que estas cosas sean por la mañana? Apresúrate, tengo ganas de ir ahora mismo, estoy esperando desde hace bastante.

Gato no contestó, solo se limitó a hacer lo que le pedía. Realmente no estaba prestando demasiada atención al momento, o a las charlas sin sentido de Billy, solo le retumbaba en la cabeza la orden de Geese: se retiran, pierden, no me interesa. Que sencillo habría sido ni presentarse a la pelea, y salir en busca de su padre, según lo que decían los nuevos informes de Geese, estaba recluido a una especie de dojo en las afueras de la ciudad, y Hotaru, por suerte, se mantenía en el centro, lejos de él. Estaba demasiado distraído que no se dio cuenta en que momento había salido por las puertas del hotel, y con la voz de Billy de fondo el camino hacia el lugar de la pelea, que estaba solo a unas calles, fue más que corto.

El espectáculo sin duda era una tontería, demasiada gente esperando a que dos equipos pelearan hasta el límite de sus habilidades, solo para entretenerlos. Seguramente a un bajo precio, no creía que el King of Fighters fuera un evento gratuito. Billy lo jaló del brazo para conducirlo hacia una pequeña puerta, donde supuso era por la cual los luchadores entraban a esa mundana versión de coliseo. Dijo algo que alcanzó a escuchar pero no le sorprendió en lo más mínimo, aquello era todo obra de Geese.

Lo jaló otra vez, llevándolo por un pasillo que se ensanchaba conforme avanzaban. Le habría gustado pelear en un entorno más natural, sin tanta gente haciendo ruido, tal vez en las cataratas que estaban alejadas de la ciudad, donde con frecuencia había entrenado antes del torneo. Aun no se acostumbraba al ritmo del lugar, y en cuanto Billy notó su malestar echó a reír.

Yamazaki estaba en aquel lugar, recargado contra la pared, mirando a unos sujetos pelear en el espacio preparado específicamente para eso en el centro de la arena. Se notaba que eran un barato espectáculo para la gente, pero se veía aburrido.

— Se supone que esta mierda empezaría en media hora —dijo Yamazaki en cuanto se acercaron— ¿Ya vieron contra quien toca? Ese gordo con barba y el justiciero ridículo, el otro no sé quién es.

— ¡Kim! —Billy echó a reír con ganas y se puso en guardia, aunque la pelea real aun no comenzara—. A ver si ese idiota puede seguir reformando criminales después que lo mate.

Una voz femenina se escuchó por el alto parlante y el público se volvió loco, ya había culminado el ridículo espectáculo que habían tenido que soportar antes del evento que realmente les importaba. Billy le dedicó una sonrisa a Gato luego que la mujer hubiera acabado de anunciar a los equipos y rápidamente volteó para correr e impulsarse con su sansetsukon para saltar hacia el centro de la arena, que estaba ligeramente elevada a comparación del resto del piso. La muchedumbre le aplaudió, Billy era de verdad carismático.

— Esto será tan rápido que ni siquiera será divertido, por cierto, ¿qué te dijo Geese anoche?

— Que perdiéramos hoy —lo miró de reojo—, ¿quién te lo dijo?

— Billy, por supuesto —rio entre dientes—, con que el viejo nos quiere fuera de esto, entonces hay que obedecer, pero para la siguiente pelea, Billy no perdería esta aunque tuviera el trapo cubriéndole los ojos.

Billy estaba bastante animado, ya en guardia, meciéndose de un lado a otro de la pura emoción que traía consigo un combate. La mujer del alto parlante dijo su nombre otra vez y el de su oponente, Chang Koehan, una vez que ambos estuvieron el cuadrilátero. Billy no pudo evitar reírse de su voluminoso contrincante, provocando que el otro frunciera el ceño fastidiado, adivinando de qué se estaba riendo. Seguro por el hecho de estar entrenado por Kim, es que no le había respondido nada, y particularmente encontró eso ligeramente aburrido. Más que reformar, Kim destruía personalidades.

La voz de la mujer fue reemplazada por la de un hombre, el mismo árbitro que ya había oído un par de veces, y cuando este les dio luz verde para comenzar la lucha, sonrió divertido, listo para arremeter contra su rival. Lo primero que hizo fue correr hacia él y anticipando a que fuera a golpearlo con la pesada bola de hierro con la que siempre cargaba, rodó hacia adelante con una agilidad que fue festejada por el público. Por su tamaño y el arma que cargaba, Chang tardó en voltearse, dándole bastante margen a Billy para brincar rápidamente con su sansetsukon y golpearlo al elevarse, igualmente al caer. Nuevamente frente a él, y con la altura considerable que tenía, desplegó su arma hacia arriba directo a su rostro, aturdiéndolo por un momento. Dejó que se tambaleara un instante para agacharse rápidamente y darle un golpe a sus tobillos para hacerlo caer. Dio un salto apresurado hacia atrás en cuanto se dio cuenta que Chang caía en su dirección, suspiró aliviado cuando estuvo un poco lejos de él, no creía que sobreviviera si el sujeto lo aplastaba, ni el duro concreto del suelo había tenido oportunidad.

— ¡Hey levántate! ¡Aún no he terminado contigo! —le gritó al ver que los segundos corrían y el tipo no daba señal alguna de estar consciente. Tenía sentido que estuviera noqueado, luego de dar la cara contra el suelo.

Un agudo grito le hizo levantar la vista y antes de poder reaccionar, Kim le había dado una patada directamente a la cara, tumbándolo al suelo. Caminó lentamente hacia atrás sin quitarle los ojos de encima y levantó el brazo lentamente para señalarlo, esperando a que Billy se levantara para hablarle.

— ¡La fuerza sin justicia es solo violencia, la violencia es maldad, y la maldad es imperdonable! —Billy se puso en guardia otra vez y sacudió la cabeza como intentando volver a concentrarse, escupiendo sangre hacia un lado, mirándolo con fastidio. Habría preferido seguir usando a Chang como costal de arena, ciertamente era más divertido que escuchar los sermones de ese idiota, solo le faltaba hablarle de Geese, esperaba que no fuera así.

El maestro del Tae Kwon Do no esperó demasiado y solo corrió hacia él, preparado para atacarlo. Su velocidad no le permitió hacer más que bloquear el golpe, distrayéndose ligeramente al ver como unos sujetos intentaban sacar a Chang del amplio cuadrilátero. Kim siguió con sus ataques en lo que él pensaba con molestia cuanto le desagradaba la nueva forma en la que los combates se organizaban, casi parecían peleas callejeras, bastante diferente a lo que recordaba del '97.

— ¡No puedes evitar la fuerza de la justicia por siempre, enderézate de una vez!

— ¡Ni hablar! —contestó antes de soltar una carcajada frente a tal ridiculez. Le dio un golpe directo al diafragma con la punta de su bastón, dejándolo momentáneamente sin aire, y luego lo levantó con cierta dificultad, manteniéndolo en vilo unos segundos para el deleite de su salvaje público y el de Gato también.

Se tambaleó de la vergüenza pero lo disimuló con habilidad al golpear a Kim contra el suelo, no era tiempo para pensar en algo así. Su oponente lo golpeo desde el suelo, haciéndolo caer, antes que pudiera ponerse de pie, Kim estaba a punto de propinarle una de sus fuertes patadas de tae kwon do que no pudo esquivar. Le dio de lleno en el abdomen haciéndolo toser sangre, lo jaló por la ropa y lo lanzó con fuerza hacia un lado. Rodó unos metros en el suelo pero pudo ponerse de pie, Kim lo miraba a lo lejos, con ambas manos a la cintura y esa expresión severa que en él se veía ridícula.

— ¿Crees que puedes atacar a mis estudiantes así como si nada, delincuente? ¡Ríndete ante la rectitud! —Echó a correr hacia el mientras exclamaba lo último, incrementando el dramatismo de sus palabras. Con el impulso de tal carrera, dio un brinco preparándose para atacarlo como lo había hecho al principio, pero esta vez Billy no estaba distraído por su arrogancia ni Gato, si no que estaba preparado para contra atacarlo. Sostuvo firmemente su arma frente a su cara y en cuanto Kim la tocó esta se separó, permitiéndole a Billy enredar su tobillo con la cadena y tirarlo al suelo. Dio un par de pasos hacia atrás mientras se reía por la expresión de sorpresa que tenía el nuevo perdedor en su cara, y antes que se levantara le dio un fuerte palazo al pecho para asegurarse de que no se fuera a levantar.

— ¡Nadie se atreve a decirme que hacer! —dijo, mientras se ponía el sansetsukon a los hombros. "Bueno, tal vez Geese" pensó sonriendo de lado.

La voz femenina volvió a escucharse, relatando de forma resumida lo que había sucedido como si hiciera falta. Yamazaki bostezó, bastante aburrido por lo que estaba viendo. Ya conocía bastante bien el estilo de pelea de Billy como para impresionarse por lo que sea que hiciera, habría dado igual que se marchara pero permanecía en su lugar por mera formalidad. Gato en cambio no le quitaba la vista de encima, manteniéndose serio como siempre, pensando en que realmente era un desperdicio renunciar. Al menos le habría dejado divertirse, y con derrotar al sujeto con el que ahora peleaba, tendría la satisfacción de una victoria prácticamente perfecta.

Parecía un poco más fuerte que los otros dos, o tal vez era por la presión de ver a su equipo a punto de ser eliminado, y a pesar de eso tenía la cabeza en lo alto, mostrándose orgulloso. El sujeto de cabello plateado peleaba utilizando solo sus piernas, con un brazo flexionado tras su espalda y el otro inmóvil al lado de su cuerpo, como si le ayudara a mantener el equilibrio. Parecía una variante estilizada de tae kwon do un poco extraña y le estaba dando bastantes problemas a Billy, que no lograba desestabilizarlo como al sujeto anterior. Ya le había asestado varios golpes a su compañero pero intentó no preocuparse demasiado, y sin defraudarlo, Billy pudo golpearlo en la cara y al girarse para darle un codazo miró en su dirección sonriendo ampliamente.

— ¡Hey Gato! ¡Ven y acábalo!

No necesitó que dijera lo segundo, no hacía falta. Antes que hubiera acabado de pronunciar su nombre, ya había tomado carrera para dar un salto hacia el cuadrilátero y darle un golpe a tipo de cabello plateado, quien acorde a lo que hablaba la mujer, se llamaba Jhun. Se movió con una rapidez que emocionó al público, y estaba seguro que a Billy también, quien solo se limitó retroceder lo suficiente para que pudiera luchar con soltura. No iba a tardarse demasiado.

Jhun intentó ponerse en guardia de nuevo pero Gato dio un paso hacia él para darle un empujón con el hombro, valiéndose de su propio peso para incrementar la fuerza que infligía. Dio una vuelta con una gracia que parecía ajena a un sujeto como él antes de darle otro golpe al pecho, provocando que quitara las manos tras su espalda buscando el equilibrio. No tenía en mente permitírselo por lo que le propinó el golpe final con la palma abierta, sonriendo de lado al sentir un ligero crujir, ¿le habría quebrado una costilla? Por lo menos estaba seguro en que necesitaría atención médica urgente.

— Supongo que trituré tu orgullo, ¿no? —dijo casualmente cuando lo vio tratar de apoyarse sobre sus codos, solo para caer rendido otra vez.

Se volteó airoso, realmente no había hecho mucho, pero la concurrencia estaba enloquecida y no iba a fingir modestia. El grito de victoria de Billy fue más rápido que el árbitro quien tardó unos segundos más en proclamarlos ganadores, y ciertamente su sonrisa, aunque tuviera los dientes manchados con sangre, era un premio que no merecía luego de algo tan vago. Le dio un golpecito en el brazo, mientras bajaban del área de pelea, Billy seguía muy animado, realmente estaba feliz.

— ¡Me muero por escribir todo esto, fue genial! ¡Espero que Geese lo haya visto!

— Realmente me da lo mismo —se encogió de hombros y buscó con la mirada a Yamazaki, sin encontrarlo.

— ¡Tonterías! ¡Eres increíble, no voy a cansarme de decírtelo!

Billy siguió comentando lo sensacionales que habían sido los tres golpes que le había dado al tipo, mientras salían rápidamente del lugar por la misma puerta por la cual habían entrado. El rubio ni se enteró que faltaba un miembro de su equipo sino hasta que lo vio fumando unos metros alejado de la puerta de salida, posiblemente estaba esperándolos. Billy levantó la mano para saludar a Hopper que estaba junto a Yamazaki, la expresión en su rostro era extraña, casi parecía asustado.

— El señor Geese me pidió que viniera a observarlos y a conversar de asuntos de sus condiciones para trabajar juntos —se acomodó el cabello rápidamente y continuó—, ya que estaba afuera, hablé con el caballero y ahora debería hablar con Gato.

— ¡No jodas! ¡Estábamos por ir a festejar!

— Ni creas, primero termina el jodido informe para el señor Geese, ese que traes con atraso y el de hoy, ni siquiera tengo que hablar contigo así que no tiene ni sentido que te quedes, prácticamente haces esto por amor al arte.

Gato lo miró serio y se cruzó de brazos, estaba seguro que los asuntos no eran más que un regaño ridículo por haber desobedecido directamente la orden de Geese, y como se imaginaba, Hopper sabía que Billy no tenía idea de ello, por lo que simplemente mintió. Yamazaki echó a reír y se acercó a Billy, limpiando la sangre seca bajo su nariz con el dorso de la mano.

— Mejor será celebrar cuando Gato nos deje como campeones absolutos de este torneo, después de todo, no podemos fallar si él está con nosotros, ¿verdad? —le sonrió malicioso y sin esperar a que contestara, le dio la espalda y comenzó a caminar para retirarse.

— ¡Tiene razón! —Comentó Billy, aun animado a pesar de todo— Bueno, supongo que te veré luego.

Le guiñó el ojo, haciéndolo ruborizarse levemente, por suerte Hopper ni siquiera lo notó. De inmediato se dio la vuelta y corrió tras Yamazaki, seguramente no soportaría caminar en silencio hasta el hotel aunque solo fueran unas calles. Le dio mala espina verlos juntos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mi parte favorita de este cap es tal vez el capitan Corea, tambien Gato derrotando a Jhun :^)


	10. Free the Animal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este capitulo tiene otro lemon!

El brillo del monitor del computador ya le molestaba, no estaba seguro de cuanto llevaba sentado frente a aquella convexa pantalla, pero sabía que no era mucho tiempo. Le fastidiaba tener que escribir reportes, pues prefería relatarle oralmente lo sucedido al jefe, pero no se atrevía a desobedecer una orden suya y si no lo hacía se atrasaría nuevamente. Estaba convencido que jamás sería un buen secretario u oficinista, y agradecía profundamente por ser del tipo que trabajaba al aire libre, por decirlo de alguna forma.

Billy se reclinó hacía atrás en aquella cómoda silla y se cubrió la boca al bostezar, estaba algo cansado por haberse levantado tan temprano y por la pelea, la rápida ducha que había tomado al regresar no le había ayudado mucho. Con las manos al borde del escritorio tomó apenas impulso para alejarse un poco del mismo en la silla con rueditas. Rio apenas al ver como se había alejado más de lo que había planeado, y ya que se había distraído, obviamente iba a seguir haciendo el tonto de aquella forma.

Detuvo su infantil diversión al darse cuenta de que la habitación estaba en completo silencio. El sonido de la ducha era, en conjunto al que hacía el teclado cuando escribía, lo único que podía escucharse. El rubio cruzó los brazos tras la cabeza, mirando a la puerta del baño mientras recordaba cosas que ya debería haber olvidado hacía bastante. Inclinó el torso hacia adelante para ver la hora en el reloj del computador, había pasado más tiempo del que había creído. Yamazaki no solía demorar más de diez minutos al ducharse, y si tardaba era porque lo había arrastrado bajo el agua con él. Bufó en protesta al imaginar el cuerpo del otro contra el suyo aprisionándolo contra la pared, y apretó las piernas incómodamente.

El sonido de la puerta abriéndose lo tomó por sorpresa pero alcanzó a volver a lo que estaba haciendo, por lo que Yamazaki lo vio concentrado en escribir lo que sea que estuviera escribiendo. Billy se mordió los labios luchando contra el impulso de voltear a verlo, temblando apenas al sentir el ruido de sus pisadas un tanto alejadas de él. No pudo más con ello y aprovechó para mirarlo de reojo cuando escuchó que abría una gaveta del armario que estaba empotrado en la pared del otro lado de la habitación, a sabiendas que estaría dándole la espalda. Por suerte no se equivocó.

Yamazaki tenía una toalla a los hombros y los pantalones puestos, una costumbre que aparentemente no había perdido pues la recordaba. Había sacado un cinturón de la gaveta y ahora se lo ponía con lentitud, sin dejar de lado esa elegancia suya que lo caracterizaba y que tanto le atraía. La estrecha banda de cuero al tono con su pantalón negro, que parecía una serpiente de esas mortalmente venenosas, rodeaba su cintura guiada por sus dedos. Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo al escuchar el tintineo metálico de la hebilla, el sonido estaba grabado con un fuego pasional en su memoria, el mismo fuego que ahora hacía arder su interior de deseo. Se acomodó un poco en la silla para verlo mejor. Que desagradable era, ¿cómo podía sentir algo así después que él lo despreciara tantas veces durante tantos años? Mucho peor, ¿cómo es que podía sentir algo así después de haberle dicho a Gato que lo quería?

_Las dudas solo traicionan._

Se estremeció al recordar aquello. Las dudas respecto a sus sentimientos no bastaban para desplazar su interés y hacerlo apartar la vista de la amplia espalda de su compañero, en la que pudo distinguir un par de marcas verticales de una tonalidad rojiza que resaltaban con la palidez de su piel. No necesitaba pensarlo demasiado para darse cuenta que aquellas marcas eran rasguños. Chasqueó la lengua con molestia al pensar en lo rápido que era para encamarse con cualquiera, y también frente a la interrogante si su compañía había sido un hombre o una mujer. La facilidad que Yamazaki tenía para encontrar a alguien dispuesto a lo que él quisiera le fastidiaba, más cuando lo contrastaba con su propia actitud, pues él había permanecido bastante tiempo sin compañía. Pero esa racha de soledad había terminado con Gato.

—¿No sabes dónde está el puto peine? —dijo de repente, atontándolo con su profundo tono de voz, arrastrando las palabras, tal como él se hubiera arrastrado a sus pies en otra época.

—No tengo idea de donde están tus cosas —intentó sonar desinteresado, e incluso se demoró al contestarle para que no se diera cuenta que le estaba prestando atención.

Eligió no contestar para evitar el conflicto, por lo menos por esta vez. No iba a dejar pasar la oportunidad que se le presentaba: estaba solo con Billy y sabía que Gato estaría fuera un rato largo. No era como si le importara el joven en lo absoluto, incluso le habría dado gusto que lo viera sometiendo a Billy, haciéndolo suyo de forma violenta. Gato seguro se habría quedado inmóvil de la impresión, de la misma forma que lo había hecho cuando le dio una paliza al rubio en el lobby del hotel. Se relamió los labios frente a la idea de hacer sufrir al muchacho, y si de paso podía tomar a Billy de la correa y hacerlo sentar a su lado obedientemente, mucho mejor.

El rostro de la chica que había estado frecuentando vino a su mente. Su decepción habría sido inmensa al ver como hacía caso omiso a todo lo que le había dicho, pero realmente le importaban muy poco sus palabras. No le parecía que una prostituta de mala muerte era la adecuada para aconsejarlo, y aunque tal vez tuviera razón, no se sentía cómodo obedeciendo a alguien así.

Además, ya había tomado una decisión.

No iba a ponerse a buscar el peine en la habitación y como era un sujeto más bien practico, se pasó la mano por su húmedo cabello, acomodando los rubios mechones hacia atrás. No importaba que su peinado no estuviera tan prolijo, de todas formas iba a desarreglarse. Lo mismo sucedía con el cinturón que ni se molestó en abrochar.

Bostezó al girarse para después acercarse a él. Billy parecía muy concentrado con el teclado del computador, del cual no levantaba la vista ni siquiera para ver lo que llevaba escrito. Rio por lo bajo al verlo encorvado en su silla golpeando con los dedos esos pequeños cuadros de plástico, se veía un tanto ridículo, y no le encontraba fin aquella tonta tarea. Pero Billy seguro tenía sus motivos, siempre los tenía y siempre le resultaban ridículos. El nerviosismo que parecía sentir el rubio se hizo evidente cuando se recargó contra la pared al lado de la mesa del computador. Su reacción le dio gusto, sabía que aún tenía cierto poder sobre él e iba a aprovecharse de eso.

—¿Qué tanto escribes? —preguntó casualmente, fingiendo interés.

—Un reporte para Geese —contesto incómodo, mientras seguía sin levantar la mirada.

—¡Para el viejo!

Aquella sutil falta de respeto le molestó, no le gustaba que se dirigiera así a Geese, mucho menos ahora que también era su jefe. Levantó la vista para contestarle de mala gana pero no pudo articular palabra al verlo y simplemente se mordió los labios. Su compañero estaba recargado contra la pared bastante relajado, con la mano derecha en el bolsillo como acostumbraba. Se distrajo un momento observando los marcados músculos de su abdomen, y al mirar un poco más arriba sus ojos se encontraron con la cicatriz que le atravesaba el pecho en diagonal. Billy estaba seguro que su rostro estaba completamente ruborizado, podía sentirlo arder, pero se tranquilizó un poco al notar que Yamazaki no estaba viéndolo a la cara, sino que tenía la vista fija en el monitor.

Le habría gustado que Gato entrara por la puerta, que su presencia interrumpiera el incómodo ambiente tal como lo había hecho la noche anterior, pero eso no pasaría. Con bastante prisa se volvió a lo que estaba haciendo y tras guardar lo que llevaba escrito apagó la máquina.

—¿Ya terminaste?

—¿Qué mierda te importa? —dijo nervioso, su inseguro tono de su voz hizo sonreír a Yamazaki.

—Ahora ladras perro…ya eres todo un hombre, ¿no? —estiró el brazo y le quitó la bandana de la cabeza, para luego apartarse a sabiendas que Billy se levantaría para recuperarla.

Billy no era un sujeto muy brillante y como pudo predecir, el rubio se levantó rápidamente y con un par de pasos quedó frente a él. Le devolvió aquello que le pertenecía sin hacer problemas, le habría gustado hacerlo enfadar más, tanto como para que pudieran pelear. Nada lo ponía de tan buen humor para el sexo como una pelea. Billy suspiró y se guardó en el bolsillo de la chaqueta el cuadro de tela roja y amarilla. Yamazaki esperaba una respuesta un tanto más violenta por parte del inglés, y no pudo evitar sentirse decepcionado.

—Realmente eres una molestia… —murmuró sonriéndole apenas, pues aunque estuviera ligeramente fastidiado no estaba de humor para una discusión, mucho menos para una pelea. Levantó el puño para darle un ligero golpe en el brazo, sin imaginarse que aquella era la oportunidad por la cual el mayor estaba esperando.

Ahogó una queja por la sorpresa y el dolor cuando Yamazaki lo tomó sin cuidado por el antebrazo que tenía lastimado. Las mangas de su chaqueta cubrían hasta la mitad las vendas que protegían esa herida que le había infligido el propio Yamazaki hacia solo unos días y aun le dolía, y a pesar de que fuera su culpa, no esperaba que lo recordara. Fue asido con fuerza hacía él, facilitándole las cosas al no oponer resistencia alguna dado el desconcierto que le había provocado. Yamazaki sonrió ampliamente antes de besarlo sin mediar palabra.

Teniendo un brazo inmovilizado, intentó apartarlo con el otro, sin éxito. Aunque lo deseara inconscientemente, sabía que no estaba bien, e intentó forcejear para apartarlo. Yamazaki era bastante hábil para someterlo, para mantenerlo quieto, por lo que lo tomó por el otro brazo para que no pudiera apartarlo y presionó la rodilla contra su entrepierna, haciéndolo jadear con fuerza. Se apartó un instante para reír, satisfecho por lo que había logrado. Lamió sus labios para interrumpir lo que fuera que Billy estaba por decirle, luego lo besó bruscamente otra vez. Creyó que su victoria estaba asegurada al sentir como Billy se estremecía bajo suyo y como lentamente correspondió al beso, pero nunca imaginó que fuera a morderlo.

Gritó de rabia frente a lo que le había hecho y le escupió en la cara, furioso. Billy lo insultó e intentó zafarse de su agarre de nuevo, con más ímpetu esta vez pues sabía que después de eso tenía que largarse o por lo menos tomar su sansetsukon y darle un golpe en la cabeza. La sangre brotaba de la herida sin detenerse, deslizándose hasta su mentón y goteando al suelo, salpicando a los lados conforme Yamazaki se movía a causa de los forcejeos de Billy. Bufaba como un toro y en sus ojos se podía ver las profundidades del averno al cual se había condenado él solo, pero no podía permitirse demostrar que estaba un tanto asustado. Cuando por fin el mayor soltó su brazo sano, Billy se apresuró a tomarlo por la muñeca para intentar zafar el otro, pero el animal oprimía cada vez más fuerza sobre su debilitado antebrazo y estaba seguro que por la presión su herida se abriría. No estaba tan equivocado, pues pronto la venda se tiñó de rojo.

Billy volteó el rostro para gritarle algo cuando vio el puño del otro acercarse, ya era demasiado tarde para reaccionar. El golpe le dio de lleno en la cara y por la fuerza del mismo hizo que la volteara al lado que estaba antes de intentar faltarle el respeto de nuevo. Las lágrimas se agolparon en sus ojos involuntariamente por el dolor y se tambaleó por lo aturdido que estaba, por consiguiente dejó de luchar contra él. Yamazaki se sirvió de su súbita vulnerabilidad y lo agarró por los hombros para arrastrarlo hasta la cama que tenía más cerca, empujándolo para recostarlo. El rubio se quejó adolorido aunque intentó levantarse, pero Yamazaki no se lo permitió.

—¡Cálmate de una puta vez! —dijo en cuanto lo tomó con fuerza por el cuello al inclinarse un poco sobre él, pero sin ahogarlo. Intentó hablarle con calma, pero su voz temblaba apenas por la furia, evidenciando su estado. Se relamió parte de la sangre de los labios y sonrió ampliamente, sus dientes manchados por el líquido rojo le daban un aspecto macabro.

—S-Suéltame… —balbuceó en lo que cerraba los ojos para no verlo y de paso evitar lloriquear. Tomó aire cuando el agarre en su cuello se aflojó y tembló nervioso al sentir como el mayor subía a la cama con él y se acomodaba entre sus piernas, no sin antes apartarlas repentinamente.

Sonrió orgulloso al tenerlo al fin como quería, le había costado trabajo pero había valido la pena. Limpió la sangre de su rostro con el dorso de la mano, pues no planeaba descuidarlo ni un instante solo para ir por la toalla que seguro habría dejado caer al suelo. Se había afligido al comienzo por no provocar una pelea, pero el rubio se había encargado de ello. Su sangre hervía y le clamaba seguir con la disputa, pero mayor era el deseo enfermo que lo invadía cada vez que lo veía, ahora más fuerte que nunca. Estaba completamente seguro que Billy no escaparía, ya no tenía como, y si el rubio seguía siendo el mismo de antes, tal vez le daba gusto estar bajo suyo.

¿Cómo es que siquiera se lo preguntaba? Por supuesto que Billy era el mismo que antes.

—Vamos a pasarla bien… —dijo en un susurro. Billy abrió los ojos para verlo, una expresión de miedo y duda se formó en su rostro e intentó alejarse aunque no pudiera cuando se inclinó sobre él, seguramente temía por otro golpe.

—¡Déjame en paz, maldito infeliz! —contestó, ganando valor de quien sabe dónde para volver a la lucha por apartarlo. Lo empujó apenas y logró darle un golpe al mentón, la fuerza aplicada pareció reavivar el sangrado de su herida, algo que Yamazaki no tomó muy bien, sin quedarse atrás le dio otro golpe, esta vez con menos fuerza.

— ¡Infeliz! —Repitió con una sádica sonrisa en el rostro—. Me gusta más cuando me llamas por mi nombre, ¿o lo has olvidado?

"Cómo podría, jodido imbécil" pensó al estremecerse cuando le abrió la chaqueta con torpeza. No podría olvidar la forma en la que lo besaba, ni el peso de su cuerpo, jamás podría olvidar su nombre.

Verlo un tanto ausente no le gustaba en lo absoluto, quería que estuviera completamente consciente de lo que sucedía, quería que fuera como antes. Recordó la primera vez en la que Billy le había confesado lo que sentía por él, y decidió utilizar las palabras del joven en su contra. Con lo molesto que era respecto a los sentimientos, seguramente aun recordaba aquella charla, incluso mucho mejor que él.

— ¿Qué pasa contigo? —insistió en lo que apretaba su cadera, haciéndolo gemir aunque intentara acallar el sonido con su mano. No pudo contener la risa que le provocó esa actitud, al fin y al cabo, podía darse cuenta de que no le disgustaba del todo.

Intentó reprimirse, pensar en otra cosa, lo que fuera con tal de no responder a sus torpes caricias aunque prefería eso y no los golpes. Se sintió como un hipócrita al negarse a aceptar el hecho de que había querido que Yamazaki lo tocara de esa forma hacía bastante, después de todo hacía apenas unos momentos fantaseaba con la idea de tenerlo tan cerca como estaba ahora. No podría ganar, claro que no, Yamazaki lo conocía bastante bien y a diferencia de Gato, no tenía que indicarle nada.

_¿Puedes sentir cuanto te quiero, Billy?_

— ¡Apártate! ¡Déjame en paz! —le gritó, casi en un ruego. La idea de lastimar a Gato le aterraba, había logrado que cambiara esa actitud odiosa que tenía, había logrado que fueran amigos, había compartido un momento tan íntimo y placentero con él…no quería echar todo eso a la basura. Yamazaki, por supuesto, no le hizo caso y siguió con lo suyo. Gimió aunque no lo quisiera al sentir su lengua sobre su cuello, "no muerdas por favor, no muerdas" pensó temeroso. Su respiración se aceleró producto de la ansiedad e incertidumbre de no saber si Yamazaki iba a marcarlo para que la tortura de aquel momento se prolongara un par de días. No tuvo tanta suerte.

Estaba tan perturbado por la forma en que Yamazaki mordía sin cuidado la delicada piel de su cuello que no notó el momento en que había comenzado a tocar su entrepierna por sobre la ropa. Jadeó en lo que un abrupto escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo y movió las caderas por inercia, buscando más de ese contacto que paradójicamente intentaba rechazar.

—¿Qué pasa contigo? —preguntó nuevamente, bastante dispuesto a continuar con el cruel plan que había ideado.

—¡Quiero que me sueltes! ¡Déjame en paz!

—Ah, ¿pero es que no me quieres…Billy?

Se relajó al escuchar esas palabras, que resultaban dolorosamente familiares. El recuerdo que le había traído hacía unos días un sueño volvió a su mente, aquellas eran sus palabras. Aquello se lo había dicho después de confesar que se había enamorado de él. Le parecía poco probable que Yamazaki sintiera algo remotamente parecido, aunque le hubiera gustado.

_Me gustas._

También le habría gustado tener la fuerza como para quitárselo de encima y correr a buscar a Gato, a quien sentía que traicionaba más con cada minuto que pasaba bajo Yamazaki. Era realmente desagradable, si lo intentara como si de verdad quisiera apartarlo, ya lo habría hecho.

"Mierda, claro que te quiero" pensó al morderse los labios para no decírselo en voz alta, de todas formas el otro pareció darse cuenta, con seguridad resultaba obvio. Ambos sabían cuál era la respuesta, lo sabían desde hace bastante.

Echó a reír cruelmente, ya lo tenía sometido física y mentalmente, tal y como le gustaba. Tener completo poder sobre Billy le facilitaba las cosas, podía decirle lo que le diera la gana, hacerle lo que le diera la gana. Y justamente iba a por ello. Yamazaki volvió a sus movimientos bruscos y arañó los costados de su torso, a forma de volverlo a la realidad con algo de dolor. Se inclinó para acallar las quejas de Billy con un profundo beso al cual el rubio correspondió al instante.

El asqueroso sabor de la sangre lo abrumó y aunque le desagradaba, no intentó apartarse esta vez. El brusco beso se sintió como el que le había dado en el lobby del hotel, luego de que hubieran estado peleando; curiosamente la situación resultaba un tanto similar. Entreabrió la boca para gemir cuando Yamazaki comenzó a acariciar su pecho ligeramente para bajar por su abdomen hasta su entrepierna. Lo abrazó por el cuello fuertemente al escuchar el sonido del cierre de su pantalón deslizarse hacia abajo, estaba poniéndose nervioso, pues sabía lo que le venía después.

—No tienes idea cuanto me pone verte tan nervioso… —le susurró al oído, su cálida respiración lo hizo estremecerse. Aquello no era del todo cierto, pues más que nada verlo nervioso lo fastidiaba un poco porque acababa por hacer las cosas más difíciles para ambos. Era un hábil mentiroso, con un par de palabras bonitas lo relajaría, Billy se dejaba embaucar con eso y además le daba gusto. Con una mano sobre su erección, continuó endulzándole el oído, arrancándole jadeos y murmullos inentendibles. No era tan imbécil como para negar lo mucho que le gustaba escucharlo así, al igual que le gustaba como el rubio rasguñaba su espalda o como se movía bajo suyo, por lo menos esa era la poca verdad que había en lo que le decía. Lo estaba disfrutando bastante pero ya estaba tardándose, por lo que se apartó de golpe, dispuesto a quitarle los pantalones de un tirón.

— Ryuji… —dijo en un suspiro y se cubrió el rostro con la mano, bastante apenado—, déjame en paz.

Quería largarse, simplemente no podía dejarse llevar si aún pensaba en Gato. La estrepitosa risa del otro lo desconcertó, seguramente no daba crédito a lo que oía. Yamazaki lo tomó por el brazo para apartarlo y así poder mirarlo a la cara al hablarle. La perversa sonrisa en su rostro no le pronosticaba nada bueno.

— ¿Y de verdad crees que te voy a dejar ir? —aunque estuviera sonriéndole, sabía que estaba molesto. Echó a reír nuevamente—: ¿Por qué negarte a algo que queremos los dos?

No tenía mucho sentido seguir negándose, el maldito tenía razón, como siempre. Lo conocía a la perfección, sabía lo que deseaba profundamente, no valía la pena seguir mintiéndole. Tal vez Gato podría perdonarlo, tal vez podría mantener el encuentro en secreto, ya encontraría algo con que zafar, un justificativo.

Asintió con la cabeza lentamente, aceptando lo que le decía y de alguna forma dándole el permiso que no necesitaba para continuar. Se estremeció al escuchar como Yamazaki reía entre dientes, victorioso. En un suspiro decidió que sería mejor dejar la mente en blanco y dejarse llevar por su instinto, ese que le clamaba por acercarse al otro y dejarse tomar como lo hacía ahora.

Sonrió, sabía que le iba a gustar.

Yamazaki se apartó un poco y sin mucho cuidado lo despojó de sus pantalones, Billy respondió a esto jadeando con fuerza y separando las piernas al instante. Su actitud lo hizo sonreír con gusto, le agradaba la forma en la que rubio se anticipaba a sus movimientos. Con una mano acarició su costado, bajando hasta la cadera donde presionó con fuerza para que gimiera. Mientras estaba en ello, acercó su otra mano a la boca para pasar la lengua sobre un par de sus dedos, y entonces preparar al rubio así estuviera listo para él. Introdujo el par de dedos mal lubricados en su interior de repente, haciéndolo gritar de dolor en lo que se aferraba con fuerza de las sábanas.

El dolor que sentía era llevadero, su cuerpo estaba acostumbrado a esa torpeza que era bien recibida. Pronto sus quejas se volvieron gemidos placenteros en lo que Yamazaki lo hacía temblar de gusto simplemente con sus dedos. Le habría fascinado poder tenerlo más cerca, poder susurrarle lo bien que lo hacía sentir, o poder rodear su cuello con los brazos para acercarlo tanto como para sentir el calor de su cuerpo.

Billy ahogó un gemido en cuanto quitó sus dedos y se estremeció al escuchar el sonido del cierre de su pantalón, acompañado por el metálico tintineo de la hebilla de su cinturón. Su perro respondía al estímulo de la misma manera en que lo recordaba, ¿qué mejor recompensa que darle lo que quería?

El mayor lo sostuvo con fuerza, clavando las uñas en sus caderas y lastimando su piel. Loco de deseo e incapaz de esperar un segundo más, lo penetró bruscamente haciéndolo gritar de nuevo. Billy arqueó su espalda y lloriqueó durante un corto momento, la intensa emoción y la excitación que tenía le permitían soportar el punzante dolor. Yamazaki no era muy paciente, por lo que empezó a moverse, embriagándolo con aquella pasión masoquista que tanto le gustaba y con bastante frecuencia extrañaba.

—¿E-Esto querías…perro? —alcanzó a escuchar la voz entrecortada del otro por sobre sus propios gimoteos y asintió con la cabeza tembloroso.

Él también lo quería. Simplemente se sentía increíble. Billy era increíble. Estrecho como novato, cálido como adolescente, hábil como una ramera costosa. Sus gemidos y la forma necesitada en la que clamaba su nombre le hacían perder la razón y aumentar la rudeza con la que se lo estaba follando. El menor se revolvía de gusto, ya habiéndose acostumbrado al malestar que había sentido en un principio, también movía sus caderas llevando la contraria de sus embestidas, asegurando que estas fueran más profundas. Miró al muchacho a la cara y se encontró con la vista más bella que recordara: sus ojos cerrados con las pestañas humedecidas por las lágrimas, algunos mechones de cabello pegados a su frente perlada por el sudor, su mejillas rojas de rubor o por los golpes que le había dado, y a pesar de los vestigios de sangre en su rostro por haberlo mordido, el detalle que sobresalía era su sonrisa. Sin pensárselo dos veces soltó sus caderas para inclinarse y apoyarse sobre los codos para poder estar más cerca de él. Billy lo miró a los ojos, haciéndolo perderse en la profundidad de aquel azul nublado de excitación.

La lengua de Yamazaki le humedeció los labios antes de besarlo profundamente, mordisqueándolo y dejándolo sin aire. Lo abrazó por el cuello al apartarse apenas y le gimió al oído, pidiéndole que no se detuviera. Yamazaki se estremeció de golpe por su acción pero no se detuvo en aquel desenfrenado vaivén, sino que incluso continuó moviéndose de forma más brusca.

— T-Tócame…p-por favor…—le dijo suplicante y ahogó un jadeo al sentir como Yamazaki atendía a su pedido y lo masturbaba rápidamente. Enredó los dedos en su cabello, desordenándolo tal y como le gustaba, pero él mordió su cuello en evidente molestia. Se quejó de dolor pero fue acallado rápidamente con otro beso torpe.

No quería que parara, menos por su culpa, pero sabía que no soportaría mucho más. Intentó decírselo pero el mayor no le hizo mucho caso, incluso pareció reír de forma entrecortada, burlándose de lo rápido que era. Lo abrazó fuertemente, acercándose a su cuerpo tanto como había querido y exclamó su nombre al llegar a su orgasmo.

Lo detestaba, detestaba cuando hacía eso. Cuando se prendía a él de forma ridícula y no le permitía ver su bello rostro al llegar a su límite. Se revolvió violento haciendo que lo soltara para apartarlo apenas y poder verlo cuando él acabara. Disfrutó de sobremanera la última estocada, brusca y profunda, pero no más que ver la expresión de puro placer en la cara de Billy y saber que él era el causante de ello. Se apartó con algo de cuidado y se recostó a su lado, jadeante, pero sonriendo satisfecho de haberse quitado las ganas locas que traía desde hacía unos días. Billy se acurrucó junto a él y lejos de apartarlo, lo rodeó por los hombros con el brazo, manteniéndolo cerca. No le importaba si Billy confundía su actitud por algo romántico, de todas formas estaba casi seguro que el rubio saldría con una tontería así.

—Hey…—comenzó a decir pero lo interrumpió rápidamente.

—Cállate, no lo arruines —dijo con un leve tono de fastidio en su voz, mientras acariciaba casualmente su rostro con el dorso de la mano al pensar que la prostituta moralista tal vez tenía razón.

Tal vez lo quería un poco.

**Author's Note:**

> Muchas gracias por leer!


End file.
